Bookstore 2
by EmeraldStar-goddess
Summary: Sequel to Bookstore, the story to answer your questions about why is Gene back who is Ari and why doesn't Gene know who Naru is?
1. Chapter 1

In a library somewhere in Japan two people sat reading book after book. They were getting frustrated with no results of what they were searching for. The male closed his book and let out an irritated sigh.

"Any luck?" The male asked his female companion.

"No, nothing." She slammed the book closed. "There has to be a reason you're back." She pinched the bridge of her nose thinking and preventing a headache from frustration.

"Maybe were looking in the wrong area?"

"Gene, it's paranormal. Obviously not."

"I know, but I thought that maybe we could try something else."

"You know I'm not wrong. We just have to figure out what caused it. There has to be something anything."

"Hey Ari?"

"Yes?"

"How about we take a break? I mean we've been here for hours." He suggested.

She let out a sigh. "I suppose a break may do us some good. It'd give me time to figure things out and clear my head."

Gene smiled at his sister. "Great let's go."

"After we put the books away."

Gene sighed. "Right."

They both stood and put the books back where they found them. They soon left the library and headed toward their rented apartment.

"Ari, what if we don't find out how I got back? What if it was meant to happen?" He was tired of research and was starting to care less about why he was back.

"Gene, look, There is a reason. It'll just take some time for us to figure it out."

"That's what you said a year and a half ago!" Gene exclaimed. He was flustered with it all.

They entered the building and got onto the elevator and headed up to their apartment.

"I know what I said, but I have to know." She said softly.

"You always have to know." He grumbled out.

"Of course I do. Especially since I'm here without a memory." She sighed and the rest of the time to their apartment was silent. They entered and both sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry Ari. I know you hate not having a memory." He hugged her and she sighed then hugged him back.

"It's fine. Just give me some more time." She looked at him. "Just because you're back doesn't mean you get to stay."

He sighed. "I know." He released her and slouched on the couch. "I don't like the sound of it."

"Don't worry we'll figure things out soon enough."

"Yea." He said now upset with the reminder of him not being a permanent being again.

"How about we –"She was cut off by her cell phone. "Hello?" She listened to the person on the phone. "Yes, we'll be there. Expect us at 10 AM sharp." She was silent another moment then "Good-bye." She looked to her brother. "I just got some news."

"Who was it?"

"That was Mai." She saw Gene perk up. "Apparently Naru wants us to come in for a case."

"Really?" He smiled happy.

"Yes, I told her to tell him we'll be there by 10 as you heard." He kept smiling. "Come on idiot, let's go get dinner then head to bed."

They did just that ending the night peacefully.

* * *

><p>The sequal to Booksotre has just begun :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

May. The last month of spring. This meant that summer was on its way to heat up Japan. Mai slowly entered the office tired from staying late at the office the previous night. She hung her bag in her locker and made her way to the kitchenette, while yawning, to make tea.

"Mai tea!" Naru's voice called through the office.

Mai began to grumble, as she made the tea, about her ungrateful boss and how he still is lacking the capability to say please. She made three cups of tea. She dropped Lin's off first then placed hers on her desk and made her way to Naru's office. She carefully opened the door balancing the tray so she wouldn't spill his tea. She then placed his tea on his desk and began to walk to the door.

"Mai." Naru spoke.

She stood still waiting for him to say something. She heard him pick up his tea cup then a moment later set it down.

"Come here." He finally spoke.

She turned around facing him and approached his desk. He was currently reading some book she could care less about. She waited. Five minutes passed and he still read. She huffed.

"Yes Naru? What is it that you'd like?" She gritted out annoyed at him.

"Come to me. Here" He pointed beside him and she sighed as she stepped around his desk and stood by him waiting yet again for him to tell her what was so important. After a moment he finally put his book down and pulled her into his lap making her squeak and blush. He gently pressed his lips to hers in a soft chaste kiss.

"Thank you." He said softly.

She smiled at him and gave him a hug. "Naru if all you wanted to do was thank me you could have just done that."

"I wanted to thank you this way but I also have something I want to ask you."

"Oh?" she looked at him curious as to what the question might be.

"Why were you here at the office so late?" His voice held concern and a hint of worry.

Naru and Mai had been dating for about a year and a half now. Things started out extremely rough but have gotten better in a way. A lot better one could say.

"I wanted to get some work finished." She replied.

"Mai, you know you don't have to stay late like I do just for work. I'd rather you not."

"I know but I can't help it. She smiled at him with a tint of pink on her cheeks. "Besides it's a bit more time I can be with you."

Naru let out a sigh. "Mai, as much as I love you with me I'd really prefer it if you'd get sleep. You need it."

"I will when you will."

He smirked knowing she'd say something like that. "Mai." He gave her a look which made her pout. He couldn't help but give her a small smile. He heard the front office door bell jingle. "We'll discuss this later." He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Mai!" Gene burst through Naru's door. "My darling Mai! I'm here to save you from that evil ogre!" He shouted causing the two to flinch. He looked at them and smiled.

"Gene!" She smiled and got up from Naru's lap, ran and gave him a hug. "How have you been?"

"Fantastic, though I'm still puzzled about my existence. Ari can't seem to find anything."

* * *

><p>The two continued talking and Naru's glare hardened. He hated how close the two were. Even if he and Mai had been dating for a year and a half he couldn't help his jealousy. Gene's word's still rang through his ears. <em>"Fate be damned if I'd let her end up with the likes of you."<em> He made a fist and tightened his jaw as the two hugged again. He saw Ari walk in reading a book. She made a comment that flustered Gene and he said something in return that made her roll her eyes. She then closed her book and looked at Naru.

"So, Naru. What kind of case do we have that would require Mai to call us." Her voice was cold and hard. Business-like is what Mai and Gene would call it.

Naru came back into focus and looked at her. "From what I've read it seems a military base is requesting our help. They didn't give me much more. Someone will be coming in here in an hour to give us more detail." His voice matched hers but was more masculine.

"Very well. We'll be in the outer office waiting." She turned and left with Gene following her.

Mai smiled after them and walked back over to Naru. "Everything okay?" She noticed his hand tightened into a fist and his other gripping the arm of his chair. He said nothing. "Naru?" She waved her hand in front of his face. She smiled and plopped down into his lap and pressed her lips firmly to his. After a moment he responded. She slightly pulled away and smiled. "I knew that would grab your attention." She kissed him again. "Is everything alright?" She was curious as to why he seemed so angry.

"Fine, everything is fine Mai."

She leaned back a little and looked at his face. She couldn't read it well enough but sighed then smiled at him. She hugged him tightly. "I love you Oliver." She whispered.

He smiled at her words and wrapped his arms around her hugging her. "I love you too Mai." Every time she said that he come back from his jealousy fit and remembers she loves him and not his twin brother. He held her a moment longer. "Go tend to our guests." He said softly and received a smile in return.

"As long as you come out of your office"

"Mai" He let out a sigh. "You know I've got work to do."

"Do it out there." She tilted her head to the outer office. "Please Naru."

He sighed yet again and looked at her. "Just this once"

She smiled and got up from his lap and walked out to where Gene and Ari were.

"Mai-Chan how is it I lost you to someone like _him_?" Gene said glaring at Naru.

"I love him, you know that Gene." She smiled and he pouted.

"I shouldn't have given you up in the first place." He mumbled.

"Would you guys like anything to drink?"

"Tea" Ari said without looking up from her book.

"Why I bothered to ask is beyond me." Mai looked at Gene.

"Nothing for me"

Mai nodded and went off to make tea. She made three cups of tea and walked out to the outer office and served Ari her tea. She then turned to see Naru sitting in a chair and she smiled. She set down a cup in front of him on the table set her cup down and left to put the tray in the kitchen. She returned and sat down.

"So my sweet Mai-Chan how have things been for you? That fiend isn't treating you badly is he?"

"Things have been well. I suppose nothing new really." She smiled. "I know you and Naru don't like each other that much but could you please refrain from calling him any names? You may see him that way but I don't." She looked down at her cup then took a drink. "How are things with the two of you?"

"Good, we argue just the same and still can't find any clue as to why I'm here and not six feet under."

Mai nodded. "I'm sure it's very puzzling." She glanced at Naru who was distracted with work.

"We've looked everywhere so far and yet nothing to help us."

"I'm sorry." She finished her tea and took her cup into the kitchenette. _"I hate the tension in that room. I mean they were supposed to be twins. Now it's like they are complete strangers who ended up hating each other for no reason."_ Mai leaned herself against the sink. _"I don't know how much more I can take of this."_ Mai let out a sigh. She turned around and washed her cup. "I don't know if I even want to go back out there." She looked at the cup in her hands. She then dried it and put it away. "I hate awkward situations." She grumbled as she walked back out.

"Mai-Chan!" Gene grabbed her by the hand and dragged her out of the office.

"G-Gene? Where are we going?"

"For a walk." He turned and smiled at her. Not long after they arrived at the park.

"But, wont Naru mind?"

"Don't worry. He's too wrapped up in his work to care."

Mai frowned a bit but continued to walk with him. A few couples would sigh at the two and comment about young love. She looked down at their hands, still entwined together. She tugged her hand free.

"Gene is something wrong?"

"Yes, No, maybe." He was hesitant. "I want to talk with you."

They sat down at a bench. It was silent for a while before Gene decided to speak.

"Mai, I really do regret giving you up. I just thought I wouldn't be around for long. Not only that, but Ari was so insistent that I not play with fate." He looked at her.

"Gene I –"She stopped herself. "I don't know what to tell you. It really was your decision."

"I know but." He sighed and looked at her. "I love you. I still do. I'm not ready to give you up." Mai was surprised. "Not only that but I'm going to do whatever it takes to win your heart. I won't lose."

Mai sat there surprised by his determination. A moment later she sighed and looked at Gene. "Don't do this to me Gene. Please don't make me think I chose wrongly." Her eyes began to water. "Don't confuse me when you know I have just gotten things started with Oliver. Please." She stood up from the bench. "I'm sorry we couldn't be. I love you but I love Oliver." She walked away from him and headed back to the office to meet with the client. She arrived ten minutes later and entered the office. She looked around then went to her desk and sat. She pulled out a mirror to make sure she wasn't crying.

"Where's my brother?"

"I believe he is still at the park." Mai's voice was a bit shakey as she spoke. She immediately began to organize a few things while waiting for a client.

"Mai tea!" Naru's voice sounded through the office.

She sighed but arose and went to the kitchenette to make his tea. She took her time making it, busy being flustered over Gene. She finished up in a matter of moments from being use to making tea so much. She carried the tray to his office and knocked. "Naru, I've got your tea." She said through the door. She waited a moment before she entered his office. She switched the cups and turned to leave.

"Don't go."

Mai turned around and waited for him to say something.

"Come here Mai."

She sighed and set the tray down and walked over to his desk.

"Walk around the desk." He instructed. She listened and now stood beside him. He turned to her and grabbed her hips pulling her forward closer to him. "What's wrong Mai?"

"Nothing just a bit confused" He pulled her into his lap she now straddling him.

"About what?" He smirked at her blushing face.

"G-Gene." She said softly.

"What?" He felt his anger rise.

"He's persistent and h-he says he wants to win me over."

Naru lifted her face to look at him and smiled softly at her. "Don't dwell on it." He pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. "Focus on us." He pressed his lips against hers firmly. Mai responded with just as much pressure. He pulled slightly back and kissed her again slowly sliding his tongue along her lips asking for entrance which she gladly allowed. When he slipped his tongue into her mouth she lost all thought. She pulled herself closer to Naru while wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. When they pulled away Naru went immediately to kissing, sucking and nipping at her neck causing her to softly moan. Her breathing became heavier as he continued, and even more so when he slid a hand underneath her shirt and began to massage her breast.

"N-Naru." She moaned softly. He began to unbutton her shirt and opened it he pushed her bra up and attacked her left breast with his mouth. She gasped and leaned slightly backwards. He placed one hand on her unclaimed breast while the other trekked lower to underneath her skirt. He placed it on her hip then groped her bottom and pushed her upward and closer to him. He moved his mouth from her breast to her neck nipping and sucking.

The door slammed open and the two froze.

"Naru! Where's Mai? There's a –"He stopped mid-sentence.

Mai looked to the door only to see no other than her overprotective big brother Bou-san. Her face immediately went red and continued after he shut the door. The next thing she knew her breast was being attacked by Naru again. "N-Naru!" She whispered loudly still feeling utterly humiliated. "The client may be here. Shouldn't we go and greet him?"

Naru kissed his way up to her lips and kissed them chastely. "Let them wait a moment. Besides my work was interrupted."

"This is not work, this is making out while groping and fondling each other." She blushed immediately after she said those words which cause Naru to smirk and in turn made her blush more. Mai began to slide off him but she was stopped by Naru.

"I didn't say you could go." He smirked at her again and claimed her lips. He pulled her back and continued kissing her. Moments later they ended up back in the position they were before they were interrupted.

"Ah, Naru." He worked his way up to her mouth from her neck. He kissed her lips firmly.

"I love you Mai." He whispered huskily into her ear sending shivers up and down her spine.

"I love you too Naru." She hugged Naru tightly.

"Let's go see what our case is about this time."


	3. Chapter 3

Mai gathered the tea cups in Naru's office and headed out to the kitchen. She quickly made tea and entered the lounge area. She began to set tea cups down in front of everyone. She noticed their client was a young man in a military uniform. She served him his tea and after putting the tray in the kitchenette sat down on a chair near Naru. She listened to what he was saying.

"I know it doesn't seem like too much is happening but truth be told many of us don't want to go anywhere near that barracks nor on the other side of the base. Also I should mention that it has started to get violent."

"How violent would you say it is?"

"Quite. Three men have been in the hospital for two months and the other day two more were injured."

Naru sat silent a moment, thinking then looked at the soldier. "Very well, have a room ready we can use for a base and three spare rooms for us to sleep in."

"Yes, sir" They both stood and the soldier bowed.

"Please give your information to my assistant." He turned and went to his office.

Mai approached the guy with a pen and paper. "Here you are." She gave it to him. "Just write down your name and address for us."

He nodded and wrote it all down. "Thank you for taking this case." When he finished he handed it back to her. "I don't know how much more any of us could take of this."

"Don't worry we'll get everything solved." Mai smiled at him.

He returned the smile. "Again thank you." He bowed and left the office.

Mai smiled and closed the door behind him. She looked at the notepad in her hand. "Eh? Atsugi Naval Base?" She went to her desk and sat down to make phone calls. She started with Ayako and ended with Yasuhara. After she wrote who was attending on the paper she arose to make Naru his tea. After making it she walked to his office and was about to enter when she heard shouting.

"What do you think you were doing?" It was Takigawa. "How dare you touch my little sister! What gives you the right to put your hands on her like that?"

Mai quickly entered and stepped between the two. "Bou-san." Mai said softly, then turned around to look at him. "Please stop yelling. I know you care but Naru does love me." She was staring into his eyes letting him know. "I get you're my big brother but if I didn't want Naru to –" She began to blush. "To touch me then I would have said so. Besides Naru knows if I would be uncomfortable with the situation or not." She smiled at him.

Monk glared then after a minute or two sighed. "Fine but if he does something to hurt you don't think I won't do anything about it."

Mai's smile brightened. "I wouldn't expect anything else." She set the tray down and hugged him. "Thank you Bou-san for being my brother." He returned the hug then ruffled her hair and after glaring at Naru one more time he left the room. Mai then turned around and served Naru his tea.

"You didn't have to say anything."

"Like you would have? I mean other than it's none of his business."

Naru smirked. "I suppose not."

Mai sighed and shook her head she set the tray down and walked around his desk to him. She leaned towards him holding onto the chair arms. "See." She smiled softly and pressed her lips to his. He then pulled her down into his lap pressing his lips firmer against hers.

"I love you Mai." He whispered when they parted.

"I love you too Naru." She whispered back. They kissed again. "Oh, I thought I'd let you know who's coming." She hugged him. "I made calls and besides Lin, Ari, Gene and Monk. Ayako and Yasuhara are coming too. It seems Masako is still in America and John will be unavailable for a while."

"Thank you." He rested his head on hers.

"So, why did you take the case?"

"It seems interesting."

"Besides the obvious." She smiled and closed her eyes.

"I suppose the details got my eye along with the location."

"What Atsugi Naval Base? I don't think it's that interesting, I mean unusual sure but otherwise nothing particularly fascinating."

"That is why Mai. Because it's unusual, that's what sparks my interest."

She frowned a moment not sure she understood then sat up and kissed his cheek. "Well, I've got to get back to work Naru before my boss yells at me." She smiled and picked up the tray. "Oh and before you ask, yes everyone knows to be here by 7:30 am on Thursday."

* * *

><p>Naru merely smiled and watched her leave. Once Mai closed the door he looked back at his work then began to think. Mai could always make him smile and she seems to make him smile more often than not, though he hardly ever smiled in front of everyone else. He'd rather be caught dead then let people know that he really does have a nice side. He sighed and got back to work. His eyes drifted from his work to the door where he could hear Mai talking with Ari and Gene. His grip tightened on his pen as he heard her laugh at something Gene said. He could feel his anger rise as he listened. Jealousy was a big problem for him and he didn't know what it took to overcome it. The words Gene said to him still rung through his ears. He didn't know if Gene would try to take her away so she wouldn't have to be with him. His pen snapped in half and he looked to it sighing as the blue ink would stain his fingers. He let out a growl and got up and went to the bathroom to clean his fingers. <em>"She says she loves me but she makes it seem like she loves him too."<em> He continued to scrub his hands until the blue was mostly gone. _"Why am I even thinking about this? She already told me she loved me and were dating. So what is there to think about, to doubt?"_ as he walked to his office he stopped near the hall and looked into the room watching Mai laugh as Ari said something to Gene and Gene glare and pout in response. He glared at Gene then headed to his office angry. He slammed the door unknowingly startling the others in the office.

Mai was laughing at some stories Gene told her about when he and Ari were younger and how he used to tease Ari about everything. When Ari replied with something smart she couldn't help but laugh at Gene's reaction. He was acting so childish about it. When she heard a door slam she knew it was Naru. He was angry again. She sighed. _"He really does need to find a way to control his jealousy."_

"What's his problem?" Gene asked looking at Mai.

* * *

><p>Mai shrugged and rose from her seat. "I don't know but I'm going to go make him some tea and hope it cheers him up." Mai entered the kitchen and began making tea. After she finished she carried the cup into Naru's office, not bothering to knock. She closed the door behind her and made her way to his desk. She set the tea cup down and picked up the other one. "Naru?" Her voice was soft as she spoke. "I brought you some tea." He still gave no reply just kept typing and writing a few things. "Right" She whispered and turned leaving his office. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it for a moment before heading to the kitchen to clean his old tea cup.<p>

The rest of the day went on and Mai managed to get her work done while still talking to Gene. A little after four Gene and Ari returned home telling her they'd see her Thursday morning. Mai sighed and looked back to Naru's door. She wanted to cry at the feeling she felt when he ignored her. She had normally been ignored because he was too busy and only apologized for not being able to talk. This was something else. She felt as if it were her fault he was not talking to her. She sighed and wiped the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. _"Should I ask him what I did wrong?"_ She looked back once more. _"No! I need to figure out what I did so that I can make it right."_ She cleaned up whatever mess she could find before gathering her things to leave for the day. She thought about letting Naru know she was leaving but thought again and turned off the lights and left the office. She began her walk home. "I can't let Naru take me home. It'd be too tempting to ask him what I did, to make him upset. I have to figure this out on my own. Heaven knows I don't need him to make fun of me and call me an idiot." She continued walking, half distracted with her thoughts. After thirty minutes she arrived home still unable to figure out what happened today that would make Naru so upset. She sighed and made herself some ramen before going to bed tired from thinking about the day.

"_Naru, I hope it's just you being a jealous idiot and nothing else."_ She yawned and got into bed curling up and going to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday 5:30 AM

Mai awoke feeling worse. She still couldn't pinpoint what would make Naru mad. She had spent her day off yesterday studying trying to push Naru being mad at her out of her head. She sighed of course the dream last night didn't help. It wasn't one of those dreams she got when it came to cases, no this one was normal. It involved her and Naru. She couldn't remember the details well but she knew that they were fighting. He was angry and said hurtful things. All she could really remember was his angry face and the fact that every time she saw his lips move her heart felt like it was breaking in two and was being pulled out of her chest and destroyed right before her eyes.

Mai wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand and got off her bed and began to get ready. She had packed last night so all she had to do was eat, shower and dress, which she did in an hour.

"6:30" Only one hour left. She grabbed her suitcase and made her way out the door. She stopped and ran back to her room to grab her cell phone. Sighing, she quickly made her way to the door. Mai grabbed her keys and locked her door before heading down the stairs and begin her walk to the office. Normally Naru would pick her up thirty minutes before everyone was to be there so she could make him tea, of course recently it was so that he could actually enjoy their intense make-out sessions. Lin had actually walked in once during one of them and she was so mortified she didn't want to be alone in the same room with the Chinese man feeling as if they probably scarred him. Mai blushed as she remembered Naru glaring at Lin and only telling him in that cold voice for Lin to knock before he entered. Lin had just closed the door sighing and maybe grumbling about teenagers and their hormones. She arrived at the office a couple minutes before seven. She looked in the parking lot and noticed Naru's car wasn't there. She sighed once again and headed inside to make some tea. _"Maybe Lin would like some too."_ She made the tea and walked to Lin's office she had been about to knock on his door when it opened.

"Mai?" He looked down at her slightly surprised.

"Good morning Lin." She smiled and held out his tea for him.

"What are you doing here? Naru just left to pick you up."

Mai shrugged not sure what to say. "Well I left early and just walked to work. I figured I could surprise Naru by being extra early and have his tea made for him, since he's a grouch without it." She smiled.

He rose an eyebrow at her wording knowing what they do in the morning before cases.

Mai's smile faded and she blushed. "Lin! I wasn't planning on allowing _that_ to be extended I just-I." She looked away feeling her heart slow and her eyes water. "I was avoiding Naru." She mumbled softly.

He continued to look at her with a bit of surprise in his features. "Come in and sit down." He moved out of the way and she did. He took the tea cup from her and set it on his desk. He then sat in his chair and looked at Mai observing her. "Why are you avoiding Naru?"

"_Still straight to the point."_ She sighed. "I-I don't know." She knew Lin was giving her that look and she wanted to groan. "He's been made at me for the past couple days and I don't know why. I figured avoiding him would be best until I figured out what it is I did to make him angry."

"Why do you assume _you_ did something?"

"I just feel as if I did. I'm not sure why though."

"Are you sure it's not him being unreasonably jealous?"

"I don't know. I didn't bother asking him."

"Lin! Mai's not home I need –"Naru burst through the door feeling panic. He stopped himself when he saw Mai and Lin talking. He looked to Mai wanting to glare at her for making him worry when he saw her eyes. She had been crying a lot. "Mai, my office now." He slammed the door shut and half stalked off to his office. _"What has gotten into her lately? First she leaves without telling me, doesn't speak to me for two days, then she walks to work and now she's talking to Lin again and she's been crying. What has been going on?"_ He sat in his seat not sure what to think of the past few days events. It was unusual and nothing he should really be too concerned about but – _"I feel – I don't know how I feel."_ He sighed half tempted to wonder if he really did win against his brother. He glanced at the door and watched in the corner of his eye as Mai entered and stood in front of his desk her head down and from the sound of it she was trying not to cry.

Mai couldn't bring herself to look at Naru, her dream coming back to her making her hope he wasn't going to break up with her.

"Mai –"He began but she let out a sob.

"I'm sorry Naru!" She cried out.

He looked at her confused about her sudden apology. He got up from his seat and walked to her, pulling her into a hug. "Mai what's going on?"

"I-I" She sobbed again crying harder. "I'm sorry Naru. I don't know what I did to make you angry at me."

He pulled away from her slightly, utterly confused. "What –?" He cut himself off sighing. "Mai you're an idiot." He hugged her gently yet firmly. "What gave you any idea I was mad at you?" When she didn't answer he sighed. "You know I don't get mad at you. Annoyed beyond belief, of course, but I haven't been mad at you. Tell me what's going on."

"Monday you –"she cut herself off.

* * *

><p>He raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue. When she didn't he looked at her expectantly. "You know we can't get things fixed if you don't talk to me." When she said nothing he picked her up and carried her to his chair where he sat down with her on his lap. He began kissing her neck while his hands roamed her body. "Talk to me Mai."<p>

"You were angry at me Monday. Gene and Ari were here and I heard you slam your door and –"

He stopped and cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. "Idiot, I was –"He looked down at his hands on her hips. "I was being foolish."

Mai sighed now somewhat annoyed. "Naru, you need to stop being so jealous. Gene and I are friends and only friends. I _don't _love him." She placed her hand on Naru's cheek and he looked up at her. "Stop being the idiot, that's my job in this relationship." She smiled at him. "I love you N-"She was cut off when her cell phone rang. She took it from her pocket and looked at the caller ID, it was Gene. She hit ignore and shoved it back in her pocket. Mai looked at Naru, her heart pounding as she looked into his deep blue eyes. "I love you Oliver Davis." She whispered before pressing her lips to his.

He could feel his heart swell as she said his name. He still couldn't figure out why he loved it so much but he did. He returned her kiss feeling something in the pit of his stomach, he couldn't discern. His hands immediately went to her hips, pulling her closer to him, his heart beat faster in his chest as the kiss deepened and became more passionate. Her hands tugging his shirt from his pants, the cool air hitting his chest as skin was exposed, her warm hands touching his skin making that feeling in his stomach grow more intense. His hands touched her everywhere feeling her smooth skin underneath his fingertips made him ache. Moments passed and he knew what the feeling was, he wanted much more than gentle caresses and kissing. He wanted her. They were interrupted by a knock at the door, making him groan as he pulled himself away from Mai.

"What is it?" He growled out.

"It's almost seven-thirty." Lin's voice came through the door.

"We'll be out in a moment Lin-san." Mai replied.

Naru glared at her and she giggled. "Stop being such a fuss. We've got a case." She kissed him then got off his lap and headed to the window to make sure she looked appropriate. "Hey Naru."

"Yes Mai?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Jerk." She mumbled. "Why are you so jealous of Gene?"

He had turned away from her so he could button his shirt and tuck it back into his pants. He glanced back at her and sighed. "It's just due to something he said to me when we were on that case in Australia."

"What was it?" She gasped slightly when she felt his arms wrap around him.

"Nothing to worry about. It just made me realize how much you mean to me and how much I don't want to lose you."

Mai rested her head on his chest. "Do you think there's a way we can stop you from being such a jealous idiot?" She looked at him smirking at his frowning face.

He hated when she always pointed out how stupid his jealousy was but it was something he couldn't help. He wanted Mai to be his and his alone. He was still frowning at her comment but thought of something. He pulled her closer. "I guess the only way to stop it is if you promise to be mine and marry me." His eyes slightly widened at his own words. He hadn't intended on saying _that_. It was supposed to be something along the lines of sleeping together. He looked down at her and unable to resist, smirked. It got the same result, her blushing making her look adorable. He kissed her cheek and told her it was time to go. He walked out of his office assuming Mai was following. His face was stoic as always when it came to work.

Mai stood frozen unable to comprehend what he had just said. _"Did he just say what I thought he just said?"_ Mai swallowed and left his office her brain not really functioning. She vaguely heard everyone greet her and didn't even know she replied. She shook her head a few moments later after hearing Bou-san call her name a few times. She looked up at him, he had a worried look.

"Are you okay Mai?"

* * *

><p>She nodded smiling. "I'm fine. Just dazed off for a moment"<p>

He nodded and held out his arms for her and she walked into them allowing him to give her a hug. "I've missed you Mai."

"What? You saw me Monday, How can you miss me when it's only been a couple days?"

Monk laughed. "That's too long to be away from my little sister." He hugged her again.

"Mai!" Yasuhara entered the office and immediately pulled her into a hug. "It's been so long. How have you been?"

"Good, how's college?"

"Same as always you know, scary professors, lots of lectures, too many tests." Mai giggled. "So how are things with you and Naru? You two –"He cut himself off smirking at the suggestion.

"No! You pervert!" She yelled blushing.

Yasuhara laughed. "Didn't think so. If you did, I don't think Naru would let me hug you so much." His arm wrapped around her waist. "Come one we need to go catch up. I'll drive you to Atsugi." He began leading her out the door.

"And where do you think you're taking Mai?" Naru's cold voice hit him making him stop in his tracks. "If I do recall Mai is _my_ girlfriend so if I were you I'd take my hands off of her."

Yasuhara smiled at Naru. "Good morning to you too boss." He turned around and walked with Mai. "We'll see you at Atsugi!" He called as the pair left the office.

"Yasu, don't you think that Naru would rather take me?"

Yasuhara grinned. "I didn't know you were that kind of girl Mai." He helped her into his car before getting in the driver's side.

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"I'm flattered that you think I like you in that way, and even though I do, I can't compete with Naru."

Mai was confused for a moment longer than it finally hit her, the implications of her words. "Yasu! You pervert!"

He laughed. "I've missed you too Mai." He began the drive. Mai sighed and he glanced at her. "Everything okay?"

"Huh? Yea, just a lot of things have been going on."

"Talk to me about it." He glanced at her trying to get her expression.

"It's just, you know Naru and I have been going out for over a year now right?"

"Of course."

"And you know before then Gene and I _were_ going to go out –"

"But didn't since he didn't know how long he would be around and plus we all know you really love Naru."

"Right, but back to the point." She sighed. "The thing is Gene has decided giving me up was a bad idea and now he feels he should try and win me back because he loves me."

"And –?"

"Well when he told me this I got confused. I've been wondering 'what if Naru isn't the one I was supposed to be with?' or 'Have I made the wrong decision?' It's just too confusing."

"What does your heart say?"

"My heart's the one asking these questions, Yasu."

"And you're brain?"

"My brain says that I have loved Naru for the longest time and just because he claimed I loved his brother, then his brother shows up at an opportune time doesn't mean I actually love Gene. I was just confused because Naru plain out refused me. I know I love Naru."

"Mai."

"Yes?"

"I think you have your brain and heart confused."

"Shut up! I'm already confused enough!" Mai huffed crossing her arms as she slouched in her seat.

"Mai, Naru loves you and you love Naru. You have been waiting for him to ask you out for the longest time and when it happens you go and doubt things. Don't let someone like Gene, come between the love you have for each other."

Mai looked at him surprised. He really can be serious when he bothered with it.

"Besides if you do, I'll steal you away from both of them that way there are no problems."

"_And there goes the sincerity."_ Mai laughed. "Thank you Yasu." She leaned over and gave his arm a hug. "Just so you know, I don't think Naru is going to want to give me up so easily even if Gene tries to worm his way in."

"It was only a solution Mai-Chan." Mai giggled. "We're finally here." He drove to the gate.

"I.D."

Yasu showed him an I.D. and the guy let them pass.

"How did you do that? You're not in the military are you?"

"No, but my uncle is and he got me a military I.D. a while ago so I could visit him."

"Oh." They drove around base and they finally pulled into a parking spot next to the SPR van. "EH? How did they get here before us?"

"I took a long way, knowing you would need to talk. I could tell when I saw you at the office."

Mai sighed. _"Damn Yasuhara."_ They got out of his car and met up with the other members.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this one turned out a bit weird but whatever. I got to where I wanted and got the information I wanted out. Please Review! thanks! I'll update 2 more chapters as soon as possible! the next two will be more case focused btw :)<strong>

**~EmeraldStar-goddess~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I'm not able to give you two chapters thistime but I will try to next time. Please R&R thanks :)**

* * *

><p>Mai stood next to Yasuhara as they began walking up to the barracks where they would be working on their case. The building looked like an apartment would but it was dark and was emitting something she couldn't exactly pinpoint. She looked around and found Gene next to Ari not far ahead she quickly reached him and grabbed his arm pulling him backward so they could talk.<p>

"Hey Gene, are you feeling what I am?"

He was startled by the sudden pull but at her question his face became serious and he looked around the place and then to the building they were walking to and nodded his head slightly. He didn't know what was here but it was already giving off a vibe that spoke volumes to any medium. His hand felt tight and he looked down at it he was tempted to make a comment but when he saw Mai he remained silent.

"Come on, we need to keep with the group. No telling what is here." He gave her hand a squeeze and a tug before stopping in place. An image flashed before him. He was surrounded by darkness and he and Mai had held hands like this before, her face terrified and he gave her hand a squeeze before tugging on it and pushing her behind him and yelling at her to run. The image disappeared almost as quickly as it came. He looked at Mai then to his sister Ari. "I'll be back." He walked to her and left Mai alone.

* * *

><p>Mai caught up to the group as well and she stood in the back confused about the expression on Gene's face when he stopped walking. She half listened to Naru speak to the officer they spoke to the other day about the case. She followed the group closely so she wouldn't get lost only when she looked up she was nowhere near the group and the people's voices in front of her were coming from nowhere. She looked around feeling confused. <em>"I could have sworn I was behind them. How did I get so lost?"<em> She walked a few feet in the opposite direction and stopped as she couldn't remember how to get back, the voices were gone too. She turned in a complete circle and sighed. _"Of course, idiot Mai getting herself lost again."_ She began walking in the direction she was originally going and stopped after about fifteen minutes still not finding anyone. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand as she found a place to sit until she could figure out a way to get back to the others. She didn't want them to come and find her. She would burden them again and be called an idiot once more for getting herself lost. "I don't even remember how I came here in the first place." She looked around once more. _"I was just following everyone's voices so I could stay with the group and not end up in this predicament."_ Her eyes widened. Voices. _"Is there more than one spirit here? There's got to be."_ Mai crossed her legs. "So then how many?" She put her hand to her chin putting herself into some sort of thinking pose. _"I was only focusing on Takigawa and Ayako's voices, they're always the loudest. So there's at least two."_ She tapped her finger against her chin. "Now, I just have to ask Yasuhara to look into the deaths of this place and see what's happened. There's a male and a female, I doubt they were trying to pretend to be Ayako and Monk so I'm going to assume that my brain didn't interpret right and I just thought I was following and going the right way." She looked up to the sky. "Now my main concern is getting back to Naru and the team."

* * *

><p>The team had finished the tour and Naru was ready to give out orders. He turned to the group and began.<p>

"Lin and Takigawa set up base, Yasuhara research, Ayako you will go with Gene and do a walk through for these places." He handed them a list of rooms. "Get rid of whatever you can Mai you and Ari will go do temperature readings, after you get my tea."He looked into the group and finally noticed Mai was missing. _"Damn that girl."_ He let out a soft growl. "We'll get to work _after_ we find Mai." He was annoyed. _"How does she always manage to get lost so easily?"_ He and the group split up. Thirty minutes later he found her. She was talking to herself about something. He walked closer and watched her. She was looking up at the sky.

"Now my main concern is getting back to Naru and the team."

"You wouldn't have to do that if you'd actually pay attention you wouldn't have that problem." He was completely annoyed with the girl and was letting it show.

"N-Naru, Hi" She looked away from him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Let's move. We need to meet with the others and I need my tea."

"R-Right."

Mai couldn't look at him right now. She was currently blushing remembering what he said to her the other day in his office. It made her heart race thinking about it and she wanted to know if Naru really did want to marry her one day. She felt her cheeks warm up more and she knew she had to be blushing like mad. _"Great, now I'm going to get teased about something that didn't even happen."_ She put her head down hoping to hide the blush further as she walked slightly behind Naru so he wouldn't notice either. Mai glanced to Naru then back to the ground. _"He may not have meant it. What if it was just something to tease me with? He does do that often."_ She let out a soft sigh as the realization came to her. _"Why do I always get my hopes up thinking things like this? I can't get anywhere if I keep daydreaming. Oh, but I really like the thought of us being together for that long."_She sighed once more. "Stop being such an idiot Mai." She mumbled to herself. _"I can't always hope for the best in this relationship, I mean it took us six months to get to holding hands and kissing then another year to get to where we are today."_ They arrived at the van and she grabbed her suitcase and followed Naru to the base. There she made him a fresh cup of tea.

The others arrived shortly after giving her hugs and reprimanding her for not paying close attention and getting lost. Mai nodded and told them she'd do better and apologized for worrying them. She served Naru his tea and he gave out the orders again. Mai walked with Ari to the van where they grabbed the thermometer and a clipboard to write temperatures down. Ten minutes later Mai had let out a soft sigh. She didn't mind being around Ari but it was just as bad as being with Naru before they had started dating. It was awkward and she felt a bit uncomfortable. She looked to Ari then to the thermometer when it beeped. She wrote the temperature down and they moved on.

"Ari" Mai said quietly.

"Yes Mai?"

"_Ah! So creepy she sounds so much like Naru!"_ Mai looked at the chart. "I was wondering if I could ask you something." She paused. "Something kind of personal"

Ari raised an eyebrow at the statement which made Mai freak out again and when the head nod came she felt really creeped out how she had never noticed the similarities between Naru and Ari.

"W-Well I" She paused but was unable to continue. She turned to look beside her, wondering what the breeze was that she felt on her arm. She shook her head thinking it just her imagination.

"Well?"

"Nothing, I thought there was something there but it was just my imagination. No worries." She smiled and continued on with getting the temperature readings.

Thirty minutes later they had finally finished checking all the right rooms. Now she had to do a walk through with Gene. She sat in the base waiting with Naru for Gene to arrive. Poor Takigawa had to go and set up cameras with Lin. She sighed _"I wonder what that was earlier? There was no wind so how could I have felt such a cool breeze, especially since it's a really warm day."_ Mai moved in her seat some becoming a bit fidgety. She didn't want to sit still for too long, not when she had things to do.

A little more than twenty minutes had past and Ayako and Gene finally came back to base. Ayako had an annoyed look on her face and Gene was smirking.

"So how did it go?" Mai asked. For an unknown reason she knew they wouldn't find anything. They weren't ready to move on. "Find nothing."

Gene raised an eyebrow. "No, we didn't. In fact the place feels as if it's completely empty and coming here was pointless."

Naru listened to Gene talk to Mai and he made a few notes. "Mai, Gene you two go and do a walk through." He watched Mai immediately jump up from her seat and head to the door. _"She must have been getting antsy."_ The pair left and he sighed. He was hoping this case wasn't going to be a bust. That was the last thing he wanted was to waste his time. He _hated_ wasting his time. Especially when there were other things he could be doing and other cases that could use his attention, even if he were denying them. He scanned over his notes and hoped that Yasuhara would pull through with some lead and something to help with the case. He continued watching the monitors hoping that something would happen. It was only thirty minutes later that he would be regretting those thoughts.

Gene and Mai had begun their walk through and had yet to come across anything.

"What do you think that was earlier today when we were walking towards the barracks?"

"I couldn't tell you but it didn't feel right."

Mai nodded her head in agreement. It was something she knew meant this case was going to be less than boring. They continued to walk a bit more when they reached an area near the barracks the officer had mention was haunted. She felt a strange sensation overcome her. It wasn't familiar and it hurt a lot. There was so much pain. Mai began to feel dizzy and overwhelmed with pain, her abdomen hurt so much. _"It feels so cold, why?"_ Mai reached out to hold onto something as she lost focus and her legs became unsteady. She began to fall to her knees unknowingly being caught by Gene. Her vision had blurred and she passed out from the pain.

Gene had been walking with Mai unsure of what he was feeling it felt like someone was dying but he couldn't be too sure, sometimes people were depressed enough they thought they were dying. He looked to Mai to see what she thought when he noticed she wasn't standing near. He turned around and saw her sway a little while before she finally began to fall. He rushed to her and caught her before her knees could touch the floor. He pulled her up against him and held her a moment before he knelt down half way and changed her position so he could carry her easily. He walked all the way to base carrying her bridal style. As he entered said room the look on Naru's face was priceless.


	6. Chapter 6

Recap:

He turned around and saw her sway a little while before she finally began to fall. He rushed to her and caught her before her knees could touch the floor. He pulled her up against him and held her a moment before he knelt down half way and changed her position so he could carry her easily. He walked all the way to base carrying her bridal style. As he entered said room the look on Naru's face was priceless.

* * *

><p>Naru had seen Mai and Gene cross in front of a few monitors talking about how she and Gene had felt something when they first arrived. He frowned as he didn't recall her telling him about that. <em>"Looks like I'm going to have to talk to her about informing me of anything she feels on a case again."<em> He wrote down some notes before looking back up at the monitor. _"She needs to learn to be more trusting in her abilities. It's been over three years now since she's first developed them."_ He watched as Gene and Mai came across another camera. _"They're not far from base. They'll be back soon."_ He watched them cross one more before Mai fell. He was about to get up when he saw Gene get her. It angered him not to be able to be the one to rescue her. He had promised himself long ago when they first met that he'd have to keep an eye on her, to be the one to comfort her and to make sure she was always safe. Yet in the past year and a half Gene had been the one to do it and now it was another thing to add to the list of the times Naru couldn't be there for his girlfriend. Gene had entered the base moments later and was smirking when the two looked at each other.

Gene wiped the smirk from his face seconds later. He didn't know what to do with her and was losing his grip on her. "Where should I put her?"

"There's a medical center here on base, it's just the next couple buildings over. You and I will go there." Ayako spoke.

Gene nodded and adjusted his grip on Mai before leaving with Ayako. Once in there he laid her down and Ayako began checking on her to make sure she'd be fine. After a few moments Ayako pulled away from her sighing in relief.

"She's fine. Just unconscious." Gene smiled. "Can you stay here and watch her just in case she wakes up?"

Gene nodded. "Of course." Ayako left and pulled up a chair next to her bed and sat watching her sleep. _"Mai please be safe."_ Gene turned his head when he heard the door open but went back to watching Mai when he noticed it was his sister.

"How is she doing?"

"She's fine." Gene glanced at his sister. "Ayako said she's just unconscious now."

"Good." She saw Gene turn his head to her. "Make sure you remember to not be such a stupid medium."

"What's that suppose to mean?" He yelled as Ari left. "Idiot scientist!" He smiled and then turned back to Mai hoping he didn't wake her up. He continued watching her wondering why she always slept so long.

Naru was sitting in a chair near the monitors writing something in his black notebook. He couldn't concentrate on his work. His mind kept wondering to Mai needing to know if she was okay. He sighed and got up from his seat. "Ari take over." He left the base and headed to the medical center. He sighed not knowing why he couldn't concentrate. He knew she was fine physically, Ayako told him that much when she returned but he felt an ache to be near her. To be the first person she saw when she awoke. He frowned. _"Damn it, all these emotions are making me irrational and unfocused."_ He arrived at the medical center and found Mai in no time. His hand clenched into a fist as he saw Gene in there sitting with her holding her hand. He opened the door not catching the other's attention.

Gene merely glanced at Naru and continued looking to Mai. He held her hand hoping that she would wake soon.

"I need you to do a walk through." Gene began to open his mouth. "A more thorough walk through. I want you to go everywhere and let me know if you can sense something."

Gene got up from the seat and walked to the door. He stopped a moment to stand by Naru. "You know just as much as I do that _I_ won't be able to sense anything." He walked to the door. "This is Mai's case." He opened it and left.

Naru knew very well that Mai was becoming more and more sensitive which made it a necessity for him to be with her. She would need the comfort he provided for her and the feeling of being protected. He sat down in the seat Gene was in, he grabbed her hand pressing it to his lips.

* * *

><p>~Dream World~<p>

Mai stood in darkness feeling scared and alone. The place was so empty ever since Gene had come back. It would never be the same. She would never be able to have the comforting thought that he would show up with a smile on his face and giving her a hug. "It feels so lonely here." She whispered out loud. Mai swallowed and began walking around not sure what to do. Her guide was gone so she guessed she would just have to try to figure things out on her own. She stopped after what felt like a while and just stood looking into the emptiness around her. After another moment of silence she began to hear whispers. "Who's there?" she turned in a circle not seeing any one. She began walking and the whispering grew louder and louder with each step. Out of an unknown fear Mai began running away trying to escape it. "Stop! Please!" She begged. She ran faster and faster the whispers getting louder flooding her ears, emotions of hate and anger surrounded her and she felt trapped. Mai kept running hoping to escape it when she fell down. "Please! Stop it! Leave me alone!" She began crying.

"Mai." It was one voice. He stood out above the others. She looked up and around wondering who was calling her name. "Mai." It whispered her name again. She slowly got up her curiosity getting to her. She took a few steps before she was rooted to the spot, unable to move. She looked around feeling panic and fear as the voices and emotions came back tenfold. Suddenly there was a loud bang. Mai's eyes widened as she realized it was a gun and it had been shot at her. Another bang and she was shot again. _"Naru."_ She whispered in her thoughts. _"Naru save me! I don't want to die! Naru!"_

~End Dream World~

Mai shot up in bed the emotions, the whispering and the feeling of death surrounding her. She let out a scream. "Naru!" his name leaving her lips before she gasped and fainted again.

* * *

><p>Naru sat stunned. Mai had just woken up and the look on her face made him worry. The fear was indescribable and they way she said his name made his heart tighten. What he felt was scary was how she had just fainted again falling to the bed like a lifeless doll. He swallowed and observed her a moment hoping to see her breath. After a few moments he finally saw it and calmed down. <em>"She's alive. It was just a nightmare."<em> He leaned back into his seat.

A few moments later Ayako entered the room. She looked at Naru and smiled. No matter how much of a jerk he was he really did care a lot for Mai. He had been sitting there for quite a few hours now not even bothering to take a break and eat. She walked to the other side of the bed and began checking Mai to make sure she wasn't dying or anything. She left after she finished.

"How's Mai?" Gene asked impatient to know.

"She's fine. Still unconscious and unchanged for the most part."

"What do you mean for the most part?"

"Her blood pressure was a little higher which surprised me but it wasn't a cause for concern." Gene nodded at her. "I'm going to check on her again before I go to bed if you want to come." She smiled at Gene and left to go put her medical supplies away.

* * *

><p>9PM<p>

Naru sighed it was getting late and she still hadn't _really_ woken up. He was beginning to worry. "Please wake up Mai." He whispered to her. As if that was all she needed to hear Mai began to stir slowly waking up.

Mai felt something tug on her and she slowly began waking up. She let out small groans as she moved in the bed. After a few moments she stretched and sat up in the bed, she rubbed her eyes clearing them of sleep while letting out a yawn. After blinking a few times she looked around and saw Naru and gave him a smile. "Hi." She whispered.

"Hey." He whispered back giving her a small smile.

A moment later the door opened and Ayako was surprised to see Mai awake. "Mai, you're awake." She walked over to the girl smiling. "Wonderful."

"Yea" She sighed and waited for Ayako to finish checking over her.

"Well you're completely fine. Just make sure you take it easy when you eat okay?" Mai nodded and Ayako left.

"Mai! You're awake!" Gene came in and gave her a hug. "I was so worried when you passed out in the hall." He hugged her tighter then let go of her.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"What happened to you?"

"I-I'm not sure. It was all so confusing." She frowned, feeling a headache coming on. "Can we discuss this later; I'm not feeling too well."

"Of course. You rest up, I'll see you tomorrow." He hugged her again and left the room.

Naru and Mai were now alone and silence filled the room. She sat in the bed wondering what he was going to say. He couldn't reprimand her for going on her own this time. She was surprised when he sat on the bed and pulled her close to him holding her tightly.

"Mai"

"Yes Naru?" She turned her head to try and look at him.

"Can you tell me what happened before you fainted in the hall?"

Mai looked away and sighed. "I can try." She closed her eyes trying to remember. _"Gene and I were walking around trying to get a feel for the spirits when I felt this sudden intense pain it hurt so much."_ Mai opened her eyes as the feeling hit her again. She felt Naru hug her and she relaxed. "It was so unfamiliar, so much pain. It hurt. I felt so cold like death was wrapping itself around me." She shivered. "It was like in my dream. I was so lonely and scared when these voices began whispering. So many talking all at one time, there were no clear words just whispers." Mai stared off into space. "They kept getting louder and louder flooding my ears with the noise. I ran in fear hoping to escape the noise and the emotions I felt. So much hate and anger filled me. I didn't know what to do. I kept running and running until I fell and I tried to yell for help." She paused a moment. "There was a voice. A man's voice. He called to me, called out my name. I stood up to go to him, I had to find him and the next thing I knew I-I was rooted to the spot unable to move, unable to find him, after I –I heard this noise, it sounded like a gunshot and I felt so cold there was another and death permeated through my skin. As I felt this coldness the voices and the hatred came back flooding me making me feel like I was going insane."

Naru held onto her as she spoke. He knew she was traumatized when she was done speaking he pulled her back holding her closer. His heart broke when he felt a drop hit his hand. She was crying. He placed his hand over her eyes and pressed her back into his chest. "I'm here Mai." He whispered to her. She inhaled sharply and turned to him.

"Naru." She whispered before collapsing onto him and crying.

He held onto her tightly rubbing her back soothingly. "It's okay, Mai." He held her as she cried and sobbed before calming down and passing out in his arms. He sighed and let a small smile grace his lips. He picked her up and carried her to the room he was using, laid her in the bed and took off her shoes before covering her up and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. He walked to the door and was about to leave.

"Naru." She whispered. "Don't go."

He turned and looked at her. "I'll be right back. I need to check on things at base." He left the room and headed to base. _"Why am I always so human around her? I always act like a normal male when I'm with her."_ He sighed frustrated at how she did that to him. He arrived at base and asked for an update. So far nothing had really happened. He nodded and said he was going to bed and would relieve Lin in the morning. When he arrived back he found Mai sitting up in the bed hugging her knees. As soon as the door was closed she had leapt off the bed and attached herself to him. He looked down at her in surprise. "Mai?"

"Don't leave me here alone." She whimpered out.

Naru sighed and picked her up carrying her back to the bed. After getting her to lie down he changed and got into the bed himself holding onto her as they slept to keep her comforted, safe and happy.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it Chapter 6 of Bookstore 2 :) Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! thankies!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all sorry it took me so long to update but I finally completed chapter seven. I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R thanks!**

**P.S. I forgot my disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Ghost Hunt. If I did it'd still be an ongoing thing :)**

* * *

><p>Mai awoke in an unfamiliar room. She looked around trying to remember where she was again when she heard voices yelling. <em>"Oh, yeah; were on a military base."<em> She yawned and looked at the clock glaring when she realized the time. "Why does it have to be so _early!_" she whined covering her head with the blanket wanting to go back to sleep. _"Gene, why can't you call me back to the dream world when I need you to?"_ She stared at the blanket realizing her thoughts. _"That's right he can't."_ she got up out of the bed and looked around for her bag, frowning when she couldn't find it. "Why can't I find my bag?" She looked around the room and realized it wasn't even the room she was supposed to be in. She sighed and left the room and made her way to hers where she got ready and dressed. She glanced at a clock, it was only 6. She groaned thinking about how long the day was going to be. "I suppose I should get started with getting some temperature readings or changing the tapes. If I'm lucky maybe Naru will let me eat breakfast before I get to work." She arrived at the base. _"On second thought he'll probably demand for tea as soon as I get in there."_ She sighed and made her way back to her room to get his tea so she could make it. After going to base a second time she opened the door slowly and entered as quietly as possible. She gently closed the door and saw Naru with headphones on watching the monitors. _"I guess he's already changed the tapes."_ She began making Naru's tea and making a cup for herself as well. After a few moments it was prepared and she carefully picked both up and walked to Naru and placed his cup of tea on the table in front of him. When she did he took off the headphones.

"Mai, you're awake."

She took a sip of tea. "Good morning to you too." She took another sip.

He let a small smile come to his lips and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him until she was sitting in his lap, he began placing butterfly kisses along her neck making her giggle. "Good morning." He whispered before covering her mouth with his.

"You're in a good mood." Mai placed her cup on the table and turned toward him. "Or you're just –"She looked at him and sighed resting her head on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"What happened yesterday?"

His voice had the slightest hint of worry but he was trying to cover it up by trying to be a bit professional. Her lips twitched slightly in amusement. It felt so good to have him worry about her no matter how much he tried to cover it up. "When Gene and I were walking around? Or when I woke up for a few seconds before screaming my head off and passing back out?"

"Both."

"I-I'm not entirely sure actually. I just remember a lot of pain and feeling so cold like the hands of death were upon me, like death was just right there waiting for me to die. I-I don't understand what it's supposed to mean, that's what it's been non-stop." She adjusted herself in Naru's lap sitting up slightly. "It's just like when Ari and I were walking around I was just about to tell her something and felt this cold breeze against my arm, like death had just touched me or something."

"Why didn't you tell me about that?"

"It didn't occur to me. Besides it was there and gone so fast that I wasn't entirely sure it wasn't my imagination."

"Haven't I told you to –"

"I know, trust in my abilities more often, they are beneficial to our cases, in some cases highly beneficial and have helped solved them and no you're not giving me a compliment." He raised an eyebrow. "What?" She asked when she looked at him. "You say it so often it's been ingrained into my head."

"Obviously not well enough." Mai stuck her tongue out at him and he smirked at how childish and cute she could be. He half listened to her say things about his comment and how much of a jerk he was. It wasn't long ago he had thought her childishness cute but denied all of his thoughts and feelings of her and before that she was just a childish idiot who just worked for him without an actual reason. He never thought he'd end up being with her. Had someone told him that they were going to be together back when he first met her, he probably would have done whatever in his power to make sure it would _never_ happen. He looked at her and let a small smile grace his lips. She had changed him and he was starting to realize it was for the better. He came out of his thoughts and looked at her when he noticed she had stopped talking.

"Were you even listening to me?" She was annoyed and a bit angry.

He didn't want to answer no and seem like he was ignoring her. She had always hated that, even when he only pretended to do it just to get a rise out of her and see her adorable face make those faces she did. He looked at her and smirked. He leaned forward and kissed her hard while pulling her closer to him. She tried to pull away at first but gave in a moment later. She adjusted herself so she was straddling him to make it easier to kiss. He sighed as his hands wandered all over her body. She felt so good to hold and to touch. Yes she had definitely changed him and he was starting to like it, especially if he could feel this good.

Mai sighed into the kiss and couldn't help but love the way he tasted when they kissed and they way his hands would roam all over her body sending shivers up and down her spine. His hands were always so gentle and loving. She pressed herself closer deepening their kiss, her hands wrapped around his neck; a hand's fingers entwined in his dark locks as the other slid down his shirt and gently brushing its fingers against his back. The first time he had actually worn a tee-shirt it had surprised her, it was casual but he did it and now he wore them more often than his normal dress clothes when they were together, every now and then at work and occasionally while on case. She let out a small squeak when his hands had traveled under her skirt and grabbed her bottom and forced her a bit upward deepening the kiss even further. Mai thought she might die from how wonderful things were at the moment. That was until it hit her and she realized they were on a case and making out like this was highly unprofessional. _"What if the client walked in on us?"_ Mai immediately pulled away from him catching her breath as she did. She had also forgotten about needing to breathe.

"Is something wrong?"

Mai cleared her throat. "Y-yes." She was blushing feeling like an idiot for not remembering sooner. She got off his lap and went to make fresh tea; she was stopped when he grabbed her hips and began pulling her back. "N-Naru, please." He kissed her. "We're on a case, you should remember how unprofessional it will look if the client walked in on us." When he half rolled his eyes she almost giggled. "I-I'm going to go make tea, everyone will be getting up here in a little while."

"I don't think so." He pulled her down and into his lap again and began kissing and nipping her neck. "I haven't had much time to have you to myself and I want you right now."

Mai blushed and tried to focus on getting Naru to detach himself from her so they could work. Of course she failed miserably and found her mouth firmly attached to his unable to concentrate any more as his fingers ran up and down her bare back. It was only a few moments after they had started kissing again when the door to base was opened and Gene and Ari entered base. They hadn't noticed them enter or Ari's annoyed look. When the two still hadn't parted for air Gene took the opportunity to speak.

"So how long do you two plan on playing suck face?"

Mai pulled away quickly embarrassed about being found out. "G-Gene!" She half squealed while trying to get off of Naru. She ended up on the floor. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Were on a case Mai, I'm sure Naru's not so much great of a kisser to cause you to forget."

Mai was blushing. She hated it when everyone walked in while they were being intimate; it was the only time he would get close to her. She blushed more when she realized he was still a bit nervous about having her hold his hand out of the blue or lean her head against his arm randomly. Even if he did ease a moment later he acts like he did when they first started holding hands and doing the romantic things. He seemed more comfortable when they were alone and making out and even if someone walked in on them he would always glare at them for the interruption and make some rude comment. Her eyes widened slightly at a new realization. _"Is Naru turning into a typical male?"_ she glanced at him then to the floor. She hoped not, she didn't want their relationship to turn form being something good and loving to something less loving.

"Mai are you alright?"

Mai looked up at Gene who was crouched to her level and gave him a fake smile. "I'm fine, just distracted with thoughts." She took his hand and they stood up together. She looked at the hand in hers and let out a quiet sigh. Gene had no problem holding her hand, hugging her or being close to her, she almost wished Naru was a bit more like him. She shook her head. _"What am I thinking? Naru wouldn't be Naru if he was like Gene."_ She glanced slightly at Naru. _"Though I wouldn't be so afraid of him turning into a hormonal jerk if he wasn't so afraid to touch me."_ She looked up and into a pair of worried blue eyes. Gene had been watching her in her thoughts. She felt his hand squeeze hers and felt her heart thump and hate herself for half wishing Naru could be like Gene again. She pulled her hand away from Gene's and gave him a small smile. "I-I'm going to go make some tea." She grabbed the cups Naru and she left on the table and cleaned them up and grabbing two more cups before starting the tea. She looked to her hand still feeling Gene's warmth on it. _"Why am I thinking these things? Naru is perfect the way he is. He wouldn't be the same person if he wasn't. He wouldn't be my Oliver."_ She giggled to herself and finished the tea quickly and serving everyone a cup. Mai sat in a chair relaxing as she slowly drank her tea. It was only seven and already she was ready to die of boredom.

"So did anything happen last night?" Gene asked.

"Nothing of interest." Naru turned back to the monitors and placed the headphones on his ears. He wanted to know what was going on with Mai. She had practically ignored the fact he was right there and could see every expression on her face. He couldn't really tell what she was thinking but he knew it was something she'd probably be thinking about for a while especially since when she glanced at him when she was holding Gene's hand. He blinked in realization, she was probably still upset that he tensed when she would randomly grab his hand, or hardly hold her hand for that matter. He looked at his hand. It wasn't that he didn't want to hold her hand it was he had a tendency to ball his into a fist when guys would start flirting with her and she was completely oblivious to it. He was definitely jealous but he didn't know how to control it. She always caught him off guard when she'd randomly grab his hand. Being affectionate was hard for him, even if he could make-out with her like he did every morning in his office, affection was harder to express for him. He loved Mai and she knew it but he didn't know how to express it in a romantic way. He figured holding her hand more often would probably make her feel better. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh; they had been dating for a year and a half he should at least be able to hold her hand and be a bit more romantic with her after everything she's done.

It was just now turning noon and Mai felt like she could just fall to the floor and die. There was nothing to do and whatever was haunting this place wasn't doing anything to allow them to work. Mai groaned for the umpteenth time that day and sighed right after. Time was just slowly ticking by second after second.

"Please tell me there is _something_ to do. I feel like I'm going to die!" She whined.

"Tea."

She glared at Ari and huffed as she went to make tea for the fifth time that hour. She served Naru and Ari a cup of tea sighing as she sat down in the chair.

"Hello! I come with information!" Yasuhara spoke as he closed the door to base. He looked to the group. "Well aren't we all lively." He walked over to Naru. "After noon boss." He smiled to Mai and she returned it."Naru, I've got the information you requested." He took off his book bag and placed it on the floor before him and opened pulling out folders and stacks of paper. "There was quite a bit to sift through. Much of it was useless but there was a lot that was interesting even if it was not pertinent to the case." He handed Naru the folder with his notes in it. "That is just a basic summary I have of everything I found. If you'd like to you can go over everything just in case I missed something, though it's highly unlikely." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"It's fine; I trust your abilities to search things thoroughly." Naru opened the folder and began skimming the notes. Yasu smirked and continued talking about some of the research.

Mai sat half listening to the conversation; becoming bored with it quickly. She sighed and leaned against her chair and closed her eyes. _"I trust you."_ Mai's eyes flew open and she finally remembered when they first arrived to the naval base. "Hey Yasu."

"Yes boss?"

"You've looked into deaths right?"

"Of course. That's generally the most important part of my research."

"Did you find any one that died close to another person?" She looked at him.

"No, most of these people died alone."

"No, that's not what I meant." She sat up. "What I meant was if you came across two deaths that were maybe close in date?"

"I don't recall any."

Mai frowned. "Could I ask you to look something up?"

"Anything for you boss." He smiled at her.

"Could you look up two people who were close in life and maybe died not too far apart from each other?"

"Sure, but may I ask why?"

"When we first arrived I got distracted and I was trying to just listen for Ayako and Monk's voices so I wouldn't get lost and I ended up lost anyways. I think there's at least two spirits here that were close in life, maybe siblings, a relative of some sort, close friends or maybe they were dating. I'm not sure."

"Alright, I'll call you when I have something." He smiled at her and picked up his back pack and began walking out. "Do you happen to know a name? It would help with the search."

Mai shook her head. "No sorry, they didn't say their names or if they did I didn't catch it." She sent him a smile of apology and he smiled back one of reassurance at her and then left the base.

"And why is it you forgot to tell me about this when we first arrived?"

Mai bit her lip she had forgotten to tell Naru and it didn't occur to her to do so. As soon as she saw him his words from earlier about marrying her made her blush and now as she thought about it she knew she was blushing again. It made her heart race to think about such things. She decided to leave Naru's presence and go make tea. "I'm going to go make tea." She walked away and went to make tea.

"You can't always avoid things by leaving to make tea."

Mai sighed. "I-I just, I was distracted earlier when you found me yesterday and I-I just forgot." She looked to the tea which was now seeping in the hot water from the coffee pot. She felt his arms slid around her and her back lean into his chest.

"Mai."

"Yes, Naru?" she looked up at him.

"I'm" A slight pause. "Worried about you. You seem different like something is bothering you."

Mai felt herself bite her lip. She _did_ have a lot of things on her mind but she couldn't focus enough to think properly. There was so much she wanted to talk about with him yet nothing came to mind. "I've just been – distracted."

"Is that all?" She nodded and he sighed, feeling as if she was lying to him. "If you ever need to, I'm here to talk, or even just listen." She turned around in his arms and gave him a soft gentle smile. He couldn't help but smile in return and lean down and give her a kiss.

"Tea's ready." She said when they parted. He grabbed his and walked back into the main area and finish reading Yasuhara's notes.

Mai sighed to herself and picked up the other cup of tea and began to slowly sip it allowing the warmth to fill her up and relax her. She soon was sitting in her seat sighing and groaning about being bored.

Hours later and still nothing had happened. The day had been long and boring and now it was getting close to bed time. Mai yawned, just thinking about it. _"Today was just way too long."_ Mai leaned back in her chair her head resting against the edge of the chair. She closed her eyes. _"I'm so tired."_

"Mai." She opened one eye, turning her head slightly she looked at Naru. "Get up and come with me." He walked to the door of base and she sighed and got up from her seat. She followed him out of the base and was surprised when he grabbed her hand and held it. "Go change." He ordered and she couldn't help but listen and changed into her night clothing. She came out of her room a moment later; he grabbed her hand and led her to his room. There he stripped down to his boxers and tee shirt and Mai couldn't help but blush. She looked at the bed and waited to figure out why she was exactly in there. "Get in bed." She looked at him blushing harder and she watched as he climbed in the bed and sat leaning against the headboard of the bed waiting on her. She got under the covers and just sat there feeling a bit nervous. He gave her arm a slight tug and she moved over to him and snuggled close. She couldn't help but be in shock at this. He wasn't one to _really_ do the romantic things like snuggling or hold her hand. His arm went around her and she rested her head on his chest. "Mai."

"Yes Naru?"

"For the rest of this case I want you to stay beside me."

She looked up at him. "Naru?" She couldn't really see his face. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't feel right. Something seems like its going to happen and happen tonight or tomorrow and I don't want anything to happen to you. You and I both know anytime you're alone something _always_ happens."

"Not all the time, am I alone." She mumbled, her head going back to its original position. "If it will make you happy sure, I'll stay with you the rest of this case." She yawned and snuggled a bit closer. "Just promise you won't try to violate me every chance you get." She half giggled and placed her arm over his abdomen. "I love you Oliver." She mumbled.

"Don't fall asleep yet."

"Why not? I'm tired." She whined. She felt him move and she adjusted herself so she was now laying on his shoulder her arm still across his abdomen. "Oliver, I love you." She mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too Mai." Mai had fallen asleep. He placed his hand on her hip, trying to keep himself composed as her slender body pressed against his. He smiled softly and closed his eyes falling asleep.

Mai was still half awake when she felt Naru place his hand on her hip, it made her blush. She snuggled and made herself more comfortable and let sleep finally consume her.

* * *

><p><strong>~Dream World~<strong>

Mai awoke from sleep. She looked beside her and saw Naru sound asleep. She smiled softly and gently brushed his hair out of his face. He always looked so sweet sleeping. She sighed softly and looked around the room. It was dark and she felt thirsty and got up out of the bed and got herself something to drink completely oblivious to the pair of eyes watching her. She returned to the room and just as she was about to crawl into bed someone came up behind her and grabbed her. She screamed as loud as she could hoping Naru would wake up but there was nothing. "Naru help me! Wake up! Help me please!" She continued to scream. He didn't move an inch and she felt panic overcome her as she realized she was dreaming. She couldn't wake up either. She struggled as the person dragged her out of the room and knocked her out. She then awoke in a place darker than the room. She swallowed feeling scared until someone wraps their arms around her.

"_Shh, it's okay. Don't be afraid I'm here for you. You're safe. You're safe."_

Mai felt herself calm and she closed her eyes.

**~End Dream World~**

* * *

><p>Mai awoke in a place that was as dark as the one she let in her dream. She tried to look around and felt her panic rise as she realized quickly that she was in the same place as in her dream. She felt around everything was hard and felt like rock. <em>"Should I try screaming? What if no one hears me? I'm not in a very obvious place so how would they hear me."<em> Mai pushed herself back into a corner and held onto her knees terrified to go and explore afraid something would be there. She could feel her heart race as the fear built up and she began crying. She was trapped in an unknown place and now that Gene has returned there was no possible way for her to reach anyone to help guide them to where she was. "Naru, please come save me. I'm so scared." She whispered to the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Mai sat in the dark cave like dungeon. She was scared of being alone and terrified that something could happen to her. She didn't know what the spirit would do to her. If he was powerful enough to kidnap her then he may be powerful enough to kill her. She stared into the darkness unsure what to do and how she was going to get someone to help save her. "I don't know what to do." Mai whispered as she hugged her knees tighter afraid to move. _"Stop being so dependent upon Naru"_ She sighed. _"I always need Naru to save me. What happens when he isn't there to save me?"_ Mai shook her head. "He's always there." She was silent a moment. "But there may come a day when he isn't." Mai rose from her position only to hit her head on the rock ceiling. "Oww that hurt" She sat down and rubbed her head. "It seems like I'll have to crawl my way out." Mai got down onto her hand and knees and began crawling into the darkness that held her prisoner.

Above ground…

Naru had awoken at 5, which was later than he normally did. He got out of the bed and proceeded to get ready for the day. He hadn't been bothered that Mai wasn't there when he woke. She probably had a bad dream and went to base due to the inability to sleep or she managed to get up earlier than he and was there waiting for him and everyone else to wake up and meet in base.

Once he finished getting ready Naru gathered the files and notes Yasuhara had given him and made his way to base. When he saw Mai was not there he was still not bothered, assuming she was with Ayako or Monk. He sat down and continued reading the notes where he left off the previous day. He hated how he was delayed by several hours in getting things wrapped up but he hadn't slept that well since before Gene had died. He paused in his reading thinking about it for a moment then went back to reading.

A few hours later Monk entered the base and ten minutes later Ayako followed. Naru still remained unbothered Mai wasn't around. Though once Ari entered twenty minutes after Ayako he felt his jealousy rise, Mai was with his _twin._ He shook his head and continued reading. By 10 he had at least two-thirds of it completely read. Yasuhara had pulled through as he always did. _"At least I can count on someone to do their job right."_ He heard the door open and glanced up glaring as Gene entered base yawning.

"Ari, why do you always get up so early? Can't you be normal and sleep in for once?"

Naru cringed slightly at those words. Gene had said those words to him before and it had caused an argument between the two. He looked behind Gene expecting to see Mai but she wasn't there. He frowned.

"Where's Mai-chan?" Gene asked looking around with a hopeful look on his face.

"Last I saw she was with lover boy over there." Ayako commented.

Gene looked to Naru wondering where Mai was. He watched Naru pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration and turned to Lin.

"_How did I know this would happen? She just couldn't stay out of trouble."_ Naru looked to Lin. "Rewind tapes for last night after I went to bed." Lin had done as told and played the tapes from last night. Naru frowned as he saw the temperature fluctuate all over. There was no specific place it was colder than the others. He continued to watch the monitors skimming all of them constantly looking for Mai. After a few minutes he found her. She was walking past a few cameras and then headed inside one of the buildings. A camera set in the middle of the hall was recording her. She walked closer to it. _"She must be sleep-walking."_ He watched her a bit longer and as he did his eyes widened slightly at the look on her face. Mai's eyes were wide open and she had a fearful look on her face. "Pause it." He stared at her a moment his heart beating quickly. She was taken from the room but it looked like she was just sleep-walking. "Continue." He watched as she suddenly disappeared. "Rewind it and go slowly." Naru watched the video closely and felt his heart sink when he watched her lips move to slowly form his name and for him to help her. He looked to the ground hoping to catch something but there was nothing, nothing to give away Mai's location. "Again" He watched the ground more closely. There was absolutely nothing. _"There has to be a reason. She can't just disappear suddenly into thin air."_ He stared at it closely and noticed something about the floor. "Pause it" He stared at it closely. Mai was only a few feet from the camera. "Play again only in frame by frame, start with the point of Mai entering the hall." Naru watched closely and it confirmed his suspicions. She hadn't disappeared she fell into a hole. He pushed himself back and turned leaving the base quickly and went to the building He walked to approximately where Mai was he looked around on the floor looking for something that would give away a hint as to where she fell. When he found nothing stuck out he got down on the floor, pressing his ear to it and began knocking listening for a hollow sound.

"Naru what are you doing?" Monk asked.

Naru frowned when his hearing was disrupted by footsteps. "Quiet, don't move." He commanded. He moved slowly searching for it when he finally heard it. _"Perfect."_ He felt around the square and looked for a crack or something that showed where it was lifted.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to open the door to whatever is under here." There was nothing, it was all smoothed out to make it look undisturbed. "It's been sealed off and we need to find a way to get in, either through this way or through another."

"Could you explain what is going on?" Gene asked. "Why are we here and where is Mai?"

"Mai was kidnapped last night by the spirit last night and was taken underground through here."

"But it looks undisturbed."

"Exactly" Naru began thinking. "There is only one way for this to be left undisturbed and it's by something very careful."

"Or someone." Ari spoke. When Naru looked at her she elaborated. "Think about it. Someone wants to blame something on a spirit or something else what's the best way to do it? Find a way to make it look like the victim disappeared into thin air instead of falling through a ground it is rather easy even with cameras. Someone just has to know what they're doing. As each victim goes missing no one can do anything and the only explanation available is to blame it on an 'entity' that is haunting the grounds."

"But what about the red eyes?" Gene asked.

"Simple trick of lights"

"And Mai hearing voices?"

"Most likely there are spirits here that are stuck due to the inability to cross over. They want whoever killed them dead. With this it's looking more human than spirit."

"You do have a point. Yet if it were a human why didn't the camera pick up on it?" Monk asked.

Naru sighed and stood up brushing his pants off. "Anyone with a criminal background would know or someone who learned through someone." Naru began thinking going over the details of the people at the military that had some criminal background.

"Know what?"

"How to freeze a camera." Ari stated. "It's simple really. You just need a computer a few cords and patience. Someone can very easily get a screen shot of the hallway when it's clear, use some cords to hook the pc and the camera together and with the right programming they can make it appear as if the camera is still recording and the hall is empty when it's not. Though many people use recordings instead of a non-timed screen shot this is why criminals get caught."

"You sound like you've done this before."

"No, I'm just that intelligent."

Monk groaned slightly. _"Wow she sounds exactly like Naru."_

"Let's get back to base then." Gene said pointing to the direction of base. "Maybe we can look back on the tapes and see when it was frozen then look at the other cameras for anyone looking suspicious walking passed the others to the building."Everyone looked to Gene. "What?"

"It looks like you do have some intelligence." Ari smirked at her frustrated brother and walked passed him and began going to the base.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gene yelled after her. "Of course I have intelligence you idiot scientist!" He began walking after her. "Why would you say such mean things to me?"

"Because it's true."

A few moments later everyone was in base and looking over the tapes again. They rewound the tapes to the beginning and played them. It was fine most of the day. When they finally reached nightfall they could see someone walking pass the cameras looking around.

"Is it –?"

"Just wait." Monk interrupted Ayako. They stared at the screen a moment longer and watched as the guy had only met up with some girl. "There!" Monk pointed at another monitor where a guy had snuck by and walked by. He looked at the camera and then walked down the hall. They kept their eyes on it waiting for the second it switched. It was only a twenty minute wait and they finally saw it.

"They cut the audio feed once the screen changed." Lin commented.

Naru clenched his fist as he watched the screen it was only still for half an hour then everything went back to normal and the guy disappeared from sight. "Rewind it to the point where he looked at the camera." Lin did as told and paused it. "Can you zoom in?" He waited as Lin fiddled with the camera controls and zoomed in on his face.

"Isn't that the guy who called us here?"

"It's not him." Ari spoke. She stood beside Naru and used a pen to point. "The eye shape and certain facial details are different."

"He does however look like a captain of this base Mr. Ichihara."

"What? But we haven't even met him or anything! How could it be him?"

"He uses Yukimura and a few others to lure people here."

"But Why?"

"It is none of your concern why I do what I do." The team looked to the captain. "I had a feeling you were getting too close." He shook his head. "The others were beginning to be afraid so I had you hired so we could prove nothing was wrong but then you ruined it."

"No, you were stupid enough to dare and take someone who is very important to us." Monk said while glaring.

"She was the perfect treat, so young, innocent and loving. She smelled so wonderful and her in a few hours she will taste so delicious. Her heart will be pumping blood through her body as it races with adrenaline, she will be sweeter than the others." He licked his lips. "The power within that child will be enough that I can regain my strength and last many years destroying everyone who killed my family."

Underground…

Mai was crawling through tunnels not sure where to go. She was merely following her instincts. It had taken her a while but she had somehow managed to get in a basement.

"Oh what a relief." She sighed and sat leaning against a wall. Her body was aching from the bruises she received. Crawling through the tunnel was harder than she expected. There were many sharp rocks sticking out and the space was so narrow she was lucky she was small enough to crawl through. Mai looked around the basement for the door. She used the wall to support herself and slowly made her way around boxes and such. After a few moments she found the door. _"Freedom!"_ She twisted the door knob and fell to the ground crying. The door was locked.

**Well this chapter didn't turn out how I expected it but all well. I'll update another chapter again soon. The case will end then and after we'll move on to learning more about why Gene is back from the dead **

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**~EmeraldStar-goddess~**


	9. Chapter 9

"_No! No! No! No!"_ Mai started to hit the door pounding as hard as she could. _"Come on, someone hear me!"_ She pounded harder. "Hello?" She shouted. "Is there anyone out there? Please help me!" She continued hitting the door until her fists hurt. She sagged to the floor and began crying. _"Why does this always have to happen to me?"_

_I'll protect you._

The voice she heard before from her dream and in the place she woke in. She looked around searching for it. "H-Hello?" She called out to the air. It was silent, nothing was visible but she could feel like someone was watching her.

_I'll protect you._

It repeated its words. Mai felt a shiver go down her spine as it brushed her cheek. She looked around searching again and suddenly heard a click. Her head snapped to the door and she watched it open. She looked up and saw a guy in a military uniform. She smiled happily and got up as quickly as she could and walked out of the room. She leaned against the wall and let out a sigh of relief. She looked to the man and gave him a hug smiling up at him "Thank you." He merely smiled at her. "I thought I was going to be trapped in there forever." She let out a breath and began to walk away but realized she had no idea how far from base she was. She let out a groan and then turned to the man. "Could I ask you where I am? I have to get back to base but I'm lost." She watched him reach out for her hand and she took it. They walked around the base and they arrived to the building in no time. "Thank you again. I'm sorry to have troubled you." She let go of his hand gave him a bow and headed to the building. She looked back but couldn't see the man. She frowned. _"Odd how did he know where base was? And how did he just disappear like that?"_ She glanced around and then entered the building, as she did she felt a brush of cold air against her cheek.

* * *

><p>In base…<p>

Naru was furious with the man. He wanted to hit him right then and there. "You will not lay a hand on her." His fists tightened as he restrained himself from moving. He watched the guy smirk at him.

"You think you can do anything to save her?" The guy crossed his arms and his smirk grew wider. "Go ahead and try you'll never find her. She's in a place that not even you could find."

"We saw what you did in that hall way." Monk spoke.

"That was only to capture the girl. After she was in there I waited before moving her." He glanced at a clock and smiled viciously. "She's probably awake by now and I'm sure she's terrified, scared she's alone with no one to rescue her. She was a weak one after all; pathetic that such a child could contain such strength."

"Last I check I was over eighteen and _not_ a child."

Everyone gasped and looked to the door. The captain looked at her furious and slightly confused.

"How the hell did _you_ get out of that place?"

"I crawled." She showed her palms to him. They were covered in a thick layer of dirt. "I realized it was a tunnel and just started crawling." She walked past him and over to the group. "I'm not as stupid as you think."

"Just really lucky." Naru mumbled.

She sent Naru a glare before turning away from him. "The tunnels are part of an underground system. What they were used for I couldn't tell you." She reported to Naru as Ayako began cleaning her arms. "I just know that the path I took led me to a basement or maybe a storage room. If it wasn't for captain Hashimoto I would still be stuck there now." Mai finished.

Yukimura let out a gasp and captain Ichihara paled at the name. "I-It can't be." Yukimura said. "C-Captain, I-I thought he-he –"Yukimura was starting to have a panic attack.

"Calm down Yukimura." Ichihara quickly regained his composure. "You're lying." He said angry at Mai. "There's no way that man could have helped you."

"Oh?" Mai inquired. "And why not?"

"Because he's dead."

Mai turned to him and smirked, the look on her face making the captain take a step back. "Of course he's dead. He wouldn't have been able to find me so easily if he wasn't." She looked back to Ayako who was almost done cleaning her scrapes and bandaging the deep ones. The room was silent. Ayako finished tending to Mai and said girl turned around looking at the man a smirk on her face.

"You're lying little girl. That man has been dead and couldn't be haunting this place. It's been blessed so many times, that it would make it impossible."

"He is not an evil spirit. Blessings keep away the evil." Mai brushed off dirt on her skirt. "And I'm not lying."

"You and this team are just a bunch of scam artists. Always lying." He spat out.

"We are?" She tilted her head making her look cute and innocent. "But if we were then how would I know that you killed him and his wife right before his daughter's eyes. Then you took it upon yourself to raise her as your own and she has no idea about who her real father is or who is murderer is."

The man stared at her wide-eyed, disbelievingly. He couldn't believe she knew all of that. It was impossible.

"By the way Mr. Ichihara the MP's are on their way to arrest you and take you to prison."

"You can't prove I did anything." He said smirking at her. "You have no proof that I killed them or any of the girls that have gone missing. I got away with it and you have no proof." He started laughing.

Mai smirked "Really?" She pointed to a camera in the corner of base. "It just so happens, my boss has a habit of putting the camera in the base for precautionary reasons. Guess it really does have a useful purpose."

The man paled looking sickly white and he and Yukimura were about to run when the MP's arrived to arrest them. Mai walked over to the camera pulled out the tape and handed it to them. After twenty minutes of questions they finally left and Mai collapsed into a chair feeling relived.

"I'm surprised Mai." Gene said.

"Why?"

"Did he really tell you that?"

"Who?"

"The dead spirit? I don't remember there being a dead captain when I did a walkthrough."

"Oh that, no he didn't tell me anything. He actually doesn't talk. We'll except through the wind, but as I said he didn't tell me anything."

"Then how did you know all that about him?"

"Well, last night I couldn't sleep so I read some of the research Naru gave me to kill sometime. I came across it and saw that he died. When I did I called Yasuhara to talk to him about it and he told me about the daughter and I was actually lying about him killing them, I had no idea about that." She laughed nervously. "I was really just winging it I suppose you could say."

"Looks like you're getting smarter every day." Naru said as he closed his black notebook.

Mai stuck her tongue out at him.

"Mai I seriously don't remember sensing a dead military officer just two people who weren't even malevolent."

"Oh odd, he was the one who made sure I found my way out and helped me get to the base." She looked to a window when she saw the man. "You kept your word." She whispered to him smiling and watched him smile before disappearing. She then turned to the group and yawned. "I don't know about everyone but I'm ready for a nap."

"We still have to pack everything and leave." Ari said.

"Can't we do it tomorrow?" Mai whined. "It's late and now I'm hungry." She pouted.

"Fine, I'm sure all of us could use a meal and some rest before we leave."Ari said before she stared at Mai slightly confused about why she was making her feel the way she was. It was like she was caring for the girl and how did she give in so easily?

"Naru?" Mai looked to him and grinned when he nodded. "Yay!" She cheered.

* * *

><p>Mai was sitting at her desk filing some papers when her boss called her for tea.<p>

"Mai, tea!" he yelled.

"Yes your majesty." She mumbled before getting up and making him tea. It had been a week since their last case and she had been bored with paper work hoping every time she heard the bell ring it would be a client. So far this week they had two potential clients but both were nothing and it was just the building itself and not a haunting. Mai sighed as she finished the tea and carried the cup and saucer to Naru's office.

"Mai!" A voice shouted and ran to hug her from behind.

Mai startled and being suddenly hugged ended up spilling the still steaming hot tea down the front of her shirt scolding her skin. She winced, clenching her teeth waiting for the pain to subside. "Gene." She growled out. She pulled away from him and quickly put the tea cup back into the office and made her way to her desk grabbing her bag before going to the bathroom. "Why does he always come in at the worst times?" She took off her shirt sighing as she saw the redness of her skin. She grabbed a wash cloth and began to run the water to get it to the right temperature. She heard a knock on the door.

"Mai."

"Not now, I'm busy." She ran the wash cloth under the water soaking it. She dabbed it along her stomach cooling her burn so it wouldn't hurt so much. She carefully took off her bra before removing her skirt. She was grateful she learned to bring an extra outfit to work since she had accidents with the tea often. She put on a new skirt and then patted herself cleaning of the tea and wincing when the cloth rubbed against her skin. There was another knock. "Please just wait until I'm done. I'll only be a few more minutes." She sighed and finished dressing. She put her dirty clothing in a plastic bag before putting it in her bag. She opened the door and walked to her desk, setting it down she walked into the kitchen and remade Naru a cup of tea. She was able to make it to his office without another accident. She knocked on his door. "Naru." She called. When there was no response she opened the door and walked in going straight for his desk. She set his cup down and turned to leave only to be surprised by Naru. He was leaning against the door his arms crossed over his chest and an annoyed look on his face.

"I asked for tea twenty minutes ago."

"Yes you did." She replied to him.

"Then why is it late?"

"I don't know Naru you tell me, you're the genius here." She crossed her arms on her chest, bending one knee to lean slightly. Her heels were starting to kill her.

"That I am." He moved towards her. "You're wearing a different outfit from this morning. I take it you spilt tea on yourself _again_." He walked passed her and to his desk.

"You always were observant."

"And am I to assume this wasn't your own doing."

"Unless your deaf to Gene's yells, then obviously not."

He raised an eyebrow. She was being a bit snippier than normal. He almost thought it was girl problems but he was sure she had that problem two weeks ago when she was extra bitchy to him and chucked a book at his head when she took a comment he made out of hand. He looked at her stance it certainly was defensive and he wasn't sure what for. After a moment it hit him. He had been completely ignoring her all week long. She must think something is up. He sighed. The office hadn't seen many customers so it didn't seem like there was a lot of work but he had spent all week convincing his mother and Modoka _not_ to come out for a visit all week because they were bombarded with work. It had given him a headache. He looked to Mai who was on her way out the door. "I don't recall giving you permission to leave."

"I don't recall ever needing any." She opened the door.

"You are not to leave this office." He commanded and it made her stop. "I am not done talking with you."

"For the past three minutes and forty-five seconds it has been silent. I don't think that's talking." She took a step to leave when she was suddenly pulled back into his office, the door slamming behind her before she was pushed against it lips crashing against hers. Mai let out a soft moan as his hands grabbed her hips and pulled her closer.

"Next time I say to stay, I suggest you stay."

"Uh-huh, sure." She nodded her head before pressing her lips to his. He picked her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist as he pressed her against the door harder. Their kissing became more intense as the moments passed.

He pulled away from the door and held her by her ass as he walked over to his desk and sat her on it."I'm sorry I've been busy." His hands left her hips and slid up her sides and to her shirt. He began to unbutton it as she worked on his as well. When he had it opened he noticed how red her skin was. "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head. "It's not like it hasn't happened before." She shrugged. "Besides by tomorrow I'll be as good as new, always." She smiled at him and placed her lips gently on his. "Any way I've got more important things on my mind right now." She kissed his lips again then kissed along his jaw line and to his neck. She began nipping, kissing and sucking on it, planning to leave a little love bite.

"Mai." He groaned out as she continued. She always teased him and right now it was working a number on him. He had been deprived of being able to kiss her, touch her and hold her and forced to deal with his mother and Modoka. His hands went to her hips and held them tightly as she bit a sensitive spot forcing him to let out a low groan. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to take being tortured by her before he'd end up taking her. He pressed his lips to her shoulder kissing it gently and tightened his grip when she bit him again. He pulled her away and forcefully pressed his lips to hers. "Mai, I don't know how much longer I can take of this." He whispered before kissing her as hard as before. "You drive me crazy."

Mai smiled at him and kissed his lips tenderly. "Want me to return your sanity?" she asked grinning at him as she pulled him closer to her by his pants. "We've got time." She began to undo them slowly.

He smiled at her. "We're at the office Mai." She nodded her head at him and continued. "Mai."

"Just be quiet. You're good at that." She smirked at him and pushed him into his seat hopping off the desk. He, watching her as she continued with what she was doing.

* * *

><p>Gene stood in the main room looking around for Mai. He couldn't find her. He had managed to escape his sister so he could come for a visit and get a book from Naru that she asked for but after his hug attack on Mai he got a call from Ari and when he came back in Mai was gone. He sighed and sat down on the couch bored and waiting for Mai. His phone rang again.<p>

"Hello?"

"Why do you always say hello like it's a question?"

"It's my way of asking who is calling."

"Why don't you look at your caller I.D. like an intelligent person?"

He grinned sheepishly. "I don't even think about that. I just answer." He heard her sigh at him.

"Look, when you get a chance to talk to Naru tell him I've got a case he'd be interested in."

"Oh? What's it about?"

"I'll be there in twenty minutes to explain; I'm finishing off some research. I think given a little bit more time I may be able to crack our mystery."

"Really?" He asked excitedly. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Get that book from Naru; if he doesn't have it then I'm sure Lin does."

"I'll get it as soon as I can."

"Good see you soon." She hung up.

He closed his phone and let out a sigh. He put his cell phone back in his pocket and leaned his head back to rest it. Gene knew the reason but he didn't want her to find out and do something about it. He didn't understand how she came into existence but he didn't care. He didn't want anything done about it. He looked to the book on the coffee table and sighed. She had been looking for spells to do with sealing or binding someone. He sighed and closed his eyes resting his head again. When he heard Naru's door click he looked over to see Mai and he let a smile come to his face.

* * *

><p>Naru sat panting trying to catch his breath. His heart was pounding wildly against his chest and felt like it would burst out any second. He looked to Mai who was sitting on his desk swinging her legs back and forth. He stood up on unsteady legs and using the desk as support he kissed her passionately. When he pulled away he looked at her and smiled before kissing her again.<p>

"I love you Mai." He said before kissing her again. "I love you so much." He picked her up and sat back down in his chair with her straddling his lap. He continued to kiss her letting his hand travel all over her body.

"M-Naru." She pulled away from him. "If we keep this up we won't get any work done."

He sighed knowing she was right. "You really enjoy teasing and torturing me don't you?"

"It's my goal in life to make you suffer." She smiled at him before giving him a gentle kiss. "Now, I'm pretty sure Gene is here and has something important to talk to you about." She smiled when he frowned. "Don't worry, I'm sure Ari is the reason he's here."

Naru sighed and leaned forward pressing his face against her chest. "I really don't want to go out there."

Mai smiled and grinded her hips against his making him groan. "Don't worry I'll be out there." She smiled at him. "And I promise to give you a fresh cup of tea as soon as you get out there." She felt him pull her closer giving her a hug.

"Mai."

"Yes, Naru?" She asked looking at him.

"Are you sure you're okay with us?" He was starting to realize just how active they were and wanted to make sure she would be okay with it. He always knew when to stop with her but he had to ask,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean us doing what we're doing, what we were just doing a few moments ago."

Mai blushed furiously but remained silent. She had been okay with it but lately she's been worried about how their relationship would go if they continued on the route they were taking. "I-I am okay with it but I-I have to admit that I'm a little worried about how this relationship will go if we keep at this. I'm scared something is going to happen to us if we continue."

"What are you afraid of?" She looked away upset. "Are you afraid we'll have sex before you're ready? You know I wouldn't do anything without your permission." She shook her head no. "Is it pregnancy? Us having a fight? What Mai?" He gently grabbed her chin and turned her head to him. He looked at her and sighed. "You're worried I'm going to break up with you aren't you?" Mai nodded her head. "Idiot." He whispered before pulling her into a hug. "Mai I love you and I am not going to leave you no matter what happens. I don't care what it is; you and I will be together."

Mai hugged him back tightly resting her head on his shoulder. She always loved when he wasn't his normal self. For a narcissistic jerk he really did have a soft side and he really loved her. She laid there for a moment longer before opening her eyes and coming face to face with her love bite. She almost smirked at how dark it was. It wasn't big but it would be very noticeable. She sat up and kissed him. "I'm going to get dressed and go make that tea for you. I'm sure Ari will be here soon." She quickly dressed and made sure she looked appropriate. As soon as she finished she picked up his cold tea and walked to the door.

"Mai." He called to her before she opened it. Mai turned and looked at him. "I love you."

Mai smiled at him. "I love you too Oliver." She opened the door and walked out of his office and to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>So the end of the first case was interesting… not exactly how I planned it but it turned out. I decided to add in the beginning of the next case in this because I couldn't stop typing and I wanted to end it this way. Yes I do realize the implications of some of the scenes in here but Naru and Mai are very affectionate toward each other physically. Anyways I hope you enjoyed Bookstore 2 chapter 9. Number ten should be up later, hopefully by the end of this weekend or by Monday, maybe Tuesday. Anyways Thanks for reading Bookstore 2 chapter nine and I'll see you in Chapter 10 :) please review!<strong>

**~EmeraldStar-goddess~**


	10. Chapter 10

Ari had arrived when she said she would at exactly 11:30. She climbed the stairs and to the SPR building and entered it. She heard the bell ring and watched as Mai looked up and gave her one of her bright smiles. Ari nodded her head in return and walked over to the couch and sit across from Naru. She was almost surprised to see him but thought twice and figured it was Mai's doing. She had a way of making people do things, even if they didn't want to. Ari had been finding herself smiling quite a bit at Mai but figured the girl was just pleasing to be around and one couldn't help but smile when she did. She sat quietly waiting for Mai to bring her tea; of course she smiled at the girl when it was handed to her. She was almost tempted to say thank you. She shook her head and took a long sip of tea before looking at Naru seriously for a split second and about keeled over at the small but very dark spot on his neck she let out a sigh. "Mai." Ari called for the girl.

Mai walked over to her and stood wondering what Ari needed.

"Next time you and Naru decide to have a session in his office, try not to mark your territory in a place that is very visible." She watched Mai tilt her head in thought and saw said girl smirk when she glanced at Naru.

"I'll make sure to remember that. Though I'd tell him about it before he embarrasses himself in front of a client." Mai giggled. "Don't want to ruin the image that is SPR." She sang out and skipped off to her desk.

Ari sighed and looked to Naru shaking her head. "Naru." She said, her cold voice catching his attention. She cleared her throat. "I think that maybe next time you and Mai decide to have one of your early morning sessions you should be sure she doesn't mark her territory in such a visible way."

Naru raised an eyebrow at her words and she tried to indicate him what was on his neck. His face remained the same and Ari sighed at having to do something childish. She stretched and rubbed the side of her neck. She thought he got it when her brother interjected.

"What happened to your neck?" Gene asked.

Ari sighed when she saw Naru's eyes widen slightly before narrowing dangerously giving Mai a harsh glare. The girl had turned to look at her boyfriend and saw Naru's hand covering the spot. The first thing she did was giggle cutely and next she turned and continued her work.

* * *

><p>Naru was pissed off when he finally found out Mai had left a little love bite on his neck. He got up from his seat slightly embarrassed. He grabbed Mai by the wrist and pulled her out of her seat and dragged her to his office. He slammed the door close behind him and glared at her hoping she'd get the message.<p>

"What?" She asked feigning innocence.

"You know exactly what Miss Taniyama." He growled out. "You left a mark on me."

"You didn't seem to mind it too much earlier when we were in here." She said teasingly.

He let out a small groan. She was doing this on purpose just to make his life hell. "Mai, next time you decide to leave a mark, tell me so I can change my shirt." He walked to a tall cabinet and opened it. He pulled out a turtle neck sweater and put it on after taking off his tee shirt. "Please tell me next time. I mean what if we had an actual client walk in?"

"Then your reputation as an actual ghost hunter would be questioned."

He was surprised she actually said the right thing. "Exactly. I can't have that." He pulled her close to him. "I've got a future with you and I know you know that nothing in life is free. So if we're going to be a couple that also works together I can't have you leaving your marks in visible places."

Mai smirked. "So non-visible places will work?"

"Mai."

She giggled and kissed him. "Of course Naru. No more leaving visible marks on you." He walked to his desk and began looking for some paper work he'd been working on recently. She turned around and opened the door to his office. As she was about to take a step out she stopped and turned back around. "Hey Naru."

"Yes?" He asked looking to her.

Mai stared off into space for a moment but shook her head. "Never mind." She smiled at him. "I'll have fresh tea for you when you come back out." She left closing the door behind her. Mai was having the strangest feeling like something really bad was coming but she couldn't figure out what exactly it was. She entered the kitchenette and began making tea for her boss, Ari, Gene and herself. While waiting for the kettle to boil she began looking for where she had stashed a box of cookies. She had Gene always snacked on cookies when drinking tea while Naru and Ari discussed cases and such. She opened and closed a few cabinets, frowning when she couldn't find them. She sighed as the whistle to the kettle blew. She poured the water into the tea cups and waited for them to seep. As she did she pulled out a tray to put them on.

Mai suddenly remembered where the cookies where. She hid them above the stove so she could keep Gene from stealing them. She climbed up onto the counter and opened the cabinets smiling when she found the box. She put it in her mouth and closed the cabinet. As she was about to hop down to the floor an image flashed before her eyes making her lose her balance and fall. She sat up groaning as she had developed a headache. She slowly opened her eyes only to come see a man's face mere inches from hers. Her breath hitched as she stared at him. His eyes were dark and sinister; his face had scars on them, his mouth curved into a demonic smile. Mai's eyes widened when she saw him pick up one of the knives she had knocked down. He raised it and as it came down to stab her; she had closed her eyes in fear and screamed.

* * *

><p>Naru and Ari's heads snapped to the kitchen when they head the scream. They both got up and quickly ran to the kitchenette. Gene was already there trying to get her to calm down.<p>

"Mai!" He yelled at her gently shaking her. "Mai! Calm down!" She was screaming and freaking out about something none of them could see. "Mai!"

"Move." Ari commanded. She traded Gene places and knelt down and smacked Mai across the face. "Mai, calm down you are fine." She commanded.

Mai looked at her, tears in her eyes. Her hand went to her face and she leaned forward hugging Ari tightly and sobbing. "I-I don't understand." She sobbed out. "I-I don't –" She held onto Ari tighter and Ari sighed as all she could do was run her hand through the girl's hair in a comforting way. She wasn't used to dealing with someone who was so emotional. It was unusual for her. _"And she's ruining my shirt."_ Ari looked to Naru indicating for him to take her.

Naru bent down picked Mai up and carried her to the main office and sat with her on the couch. She held onto Naru tightly as she continued to sob. After a few more minutes her sobbing subsided and she pulled away, tears still coming down.

"I-I'm so scared." She whispered. "I don't understand what happened."

"Tell me." Naru whispered pulling her close to him.

"I had just gotten the cookies I hid above the stove so Gene and I could snack like we always do, as I was about to get down something suddenly crossed my vision making me lose my balance and I fell on to the floor. As I was regaining my focus I looked up and there he was. I thought I was in a dream and I wanted to wake up but I couldn't. He was so terrifying and he had a knife and a raised and bring it down to me and as he did I screamed. I didn't understand why I saw it. I shouldn't see things like that unless I'm asleep and I knew I wasn't when I saw Ari and I felt her smack me. I saw something I only see in dreams while I was awake I don't understand. I shouldn't be able to." Mai began crying again her head hurting from trying to figure out why it happened.

Naru pulled her closer and held her against him rubbing her back trying to sooth her.

"Mai." She looked up and saw Lin. His face was serious as always but his eyes told her he was worried for her. "It seems your capabilities are developing a lot faster than I anticipated." She frowned at him confused.

Lin let out a soft sigh. "Last year when you came to me about your dreams taking on a physical affect on you, I was worried maybe it would get worse, luckily it hadn't but it seems they've developed in a way where you may be at more risk than before."

"What do you mean Lin?" Naru asked.

"What I mean is that her dreams have become visions and she may end up seeing things both in the daytime and when she sleeps. It basically means that whatever she dreams about may harm her while she's awake as well as while she sleeps."

Mai stared at him. "S-So if I have visions after today my life is more at risk?"

"Possibly I can't be exact but if you keep developing at this rate whatever you see that happens to attack you might very well be able to kill you in either plane."

Mai's grip tightened on Naru as she became more afraid. To think that she could die before she got to spend the rest of her life growing old with Naru it made her terrified. She didn't want to develop her abilities; she had learned to cope with just the dreams and recently learned to cope somewhat with her dreams taking some physical affect to her. She wasn't ready to start seeing things while she was awake and have her life become more in jeopardy. She already worried Naru enough with her inability to keep balance and keep out of danger, now when she wasn't in danger she could be? If that happened then no matter what happened she would be in jeopardy of losing her life or harming Naru or harming Naru by losing her life. She buried her face in her hands as she felt a headache coming on. It was too much. She didn't want to be a burden; she just wanted to be normal. Well as normal as she could be working for a company like SPR. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Lin.

"Don't think too much on it. I only said it was a possibility not something that is going to happen." He gave her a soft smile. "Right now you should focus on other things and work on getting used to the physical affect of your dreams." He removed his hand and walked away and into his office.

Mai looked in the direction the Chinese man had walked in before she turned to Naru. He didn't look happy; in fact he looked angry and worried at the same time. She knew he wanted to protect her always and now with her life in even more danger he won't always be able to protect her and since Gene wasn't her dream guide there was no capping her abilities development. She sighed softly before suddenly laying against Naru and letting out a loud sigh. She smiled when she felt him wrap his arm around her.

"I take it we should discuss this case later?" Ari asked as she gathered the files. Naru nodded his head.

"No, you can." Mai sat up. "Don't put off a case on my behalf."

"Mai are you sure?" Naru asked looking at her.

She looked at him and gave him a soft smile. "I'm sure. This is important, it's work." She kissed his cheek. "I'll go make some fresh tea since the ones I did make are cold by now." She stood from her seat and headed to the kitchen.

"I'm going with her." Gene said as he stood and followed Mai into the kitchen.

"Then let's get started." Ari sat back down.

* * *

><p>Mai waited for the water to boil and began preparing new cups. She cleaned the old ones and Gene rinsed them off before drying them and putting them away.<p>

"Are you sure you're okay Mai?"

"Yea, I think I was just freaking out because it looked so real." She turned off the water and dried her hands. "I mean my dreams always felt real and the pain felt real but I always woke up and always knew it was just a dream. Naru was always there to comfort me and I always felt safe. Now it seems like I may never be safe."

"Mai, you'll be fine. Remember what Lin said he's not sure of it. He doesn't know if it'll ever happen he was just letting you know just in case so you're prepared."

Mai nodded her head. "I know I'm just scared I'm not going to be able to do the things I want to do."

"You will Mai, I promise." He gave her a hug then picked up the kettle when it began to whistle and poured water into the tea cups. "Now where are those cookies you always have for us?" He asked smiling at her.

Mai smiled and picked up the box off the counter. "Shall I put them on a plate?"

"No point in dirtying more dishes than necessary. You and I both know that by the time _they're_ done talking we'll have eaten the box and have drunk six to seven cups of tea."

Mai giggled. "True." After a moment longer Mai picked up the tea cups and placed them onto the tray and handed it to Gene. "You are _not_ carrying the box of cookies. I know you'll start eating them as soon as I'm distracted.

Gene laughed a little and carried the tea out to the main office. Mai served Naru and Ari their tea and she and Gene sat together on small couch giggling and eating cookies.

Ari and Naru finished their discussion six cups of tea later, which was an hour in human time. Ari was gathering the files and handed Naru a folder that had the information he requested.

"Mai."

Mai looked to her boss smiling. "Yes?"

"I need you to call every one. Make sure Yasuhara is the first on your list. He's got quite a bit of research to do."

"Right." She stood up and headed to the phone. "Yasuhara." She picked up the phone then remembered he wasn't going to be available for the week. "Ah Naru."

"Yes, Mai?"

"You do remember Yasuhara is gone for the week right?"

"Does he have a cell phone?"

"Of course! He never goes anywhere without it." She said smiling.

"Call it."

"Right." She sighed and dialed Yasuhara's number.

"Mai, I do recall telling you I'm busy."

"I know, I know, but Naru asked me to call and he said it's really important."

"No he didn't"

Mai sighed. "No he didn't. He wanted me to tell you you've got a lot of research to do and that he's going to have me e-mail it all to you here in the next hour or so."

"I figured just as much. Tell him he owes me a week's worth of pay if he keeps bothering me during my vacation."

"Will do. I'll send the information after I finish my calls."

"Later Mai-chan."

"Later Yasu." Mai hung up and then began calling everyone else. She finished thirty minutes later and headed to the kitchen to get fresh tea for Naru. He would _not_ be happy with the results. She carefully carried the cup to his office waving to Gene and Ari as they left, then knocked on his door. When he gave the go ahead she opened the door and walked to his desk and set the tea down. She then put her hands behind her back fidgeting a bit. "Naru, I've called everyone." He looked to her and raised an eyebrow wanting her to go on. "And Masako is busy still, Ayako is busy at the hospital and doesn't know when she'll be free, Monk has a few gigs this week and well John says he should be able to make it if he leaves from where he is now, which is in Toyama prefecture."

Naru sighed. "Very well." He massaged his head. Only five of them would be there maybe six. Looks like this case would get interesting. "We leave in a tomorrow morning by 6."

Mai nodded her head planning to call John back and when she got done. "I'll go call John and inform him. Should I let Gene and Ari know as well?"

"Yes, do that." He got back to his work.

Mai left his office and headed out to the main office and called John and then the twins. John apologized to her and said that he may not be able to make it after all since things weren't going as planned and he wouldn't be able to be there on time. Mai tried to suggest meeting at the place but she realized she didn't have the address and apologized profusely. Ari had answered the phone so the conversation between them was short and concise. She signed and sat in her chair looking at the ceiling. She placed a pencil on the tip of her nose and began to balance it. _"Why do I have the strangest feeling something really bad is going to happen soon?"_ she managed to balance the pencil and rested her hands on her abdomen. _"Something is going to happen and it's going to be on this case but what?"_ Mai sighed and sat there for a moment longer before going to make herself a cup of tea. She stood leaning against a counter sipping her tea as she waited for the kettle to boil so Naru would have fresh tea. She made a mental note to go to the store tonight and pick Naru some more tea up.

* * *

><p>Naru sat in his office going over the files Ari gave him when he became distracted by an e-mail from his mother. He almost groaned when he read it. She was going on about him and Mai visiting England for a while so she could get to know her future daughter-in-law better. He responded to it telling her they'd visit late and he was busy. He quit denying they were going to get married anytime soon since she always replied they had to marry so she could live to see her grandchildren. He let out a sigh and tried to get back to work but let his mind wander. <em>"I wonder if I should ask her to move in with me. I'm pretty sure that's the next logical step in a relationship, and we've been dating for almost two years now. Isn't moving in together a sign that a guy is ready for commitment?"<em> He nodded his head and made his decision. He would ask her. There was a knock on his door and he told whomever it was to come in. The door opened and Mai entered carrying a fresh cup of tea. He let a small smile grace his lips as he watched her carry the cup to him.

Mai set the cup down and as soon as she did he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap where he began kissing and nipping at her neck. "Mai." He whispered out her name sending shivers up and down her spine. She turned to him and began kissing him. The kissed passionately for a few moments before it became a lustful kiss and their hands were wandering over each other's bodies. Shirts came off seconds later and their bare chests pressed against each other as they continued kissing passionately. Mai shivered as his fingertips ran down her bare back and let out a soft moan when his hands grabbed her bottom pushing her forward to deepen the kiss. Mai pressed closer before she removed her lips from his and began to work on his neck again this time the opposite side. He let out a small groan before his grip on her hips tightened. She moved her lips lower to the junction between his neck and shoulder; there she ran her tongue along it before giving it a gentle bite. She couldn't help but smirk as his head rested on her shoulder as her tried to make sure his moan was quiet.

She was doing simple yet pleasurable things to him and he was starting to want more than just her lips on him. He slid his hand down her thigh and began to massage her thigh slowly sliding upwards and under her skirt to his goal making her gasp. "N-Naru." She whispered. Mai pressed her lips to his as the waves of pleasure hit her. She wrapped her arms around him a few moments later pressing her lips firmly onto his to prevent herself from moaning too loudly. Another moment passed and she removed her lips from his smirking at him. She went back to his neck and trailed kisses down it and along his shoulder and back, stopping at where his neck and shoulder connected to give it a tender bite. She listened to him moan as she continued licking and biting it. Her hands traveled down along his chest, between her legs and to his belt. She undid that as well as his pants and slid her hand in making him grab onto her hips and let out a moan.

* * *

><p>It was almost 6 o'clock and Mai had just finished the rest of her work for the evening when Naru came out. She saw him walk toward her and stop to lean against the couch and watch her pack up her things.<p>

"Mai."

"Yes?" She glanced at him as she continued putting things back in the order she had them in.

"Would you like to move in with me?"

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him completely surprised. "You want me to move in with you?" She had to ask, thinking her ears were failing her again, like they did when he confessed his feelings to her.

He nodded. "It is the next logical step a couple takes in their relationship."

Mai felt all her hope die away at that one sentence. "The next logical step." She repeated that part of the sentence. She sighed and finished organizing her things. _"Of course he would say something like that."_ She put a folder in a tray then looked at him. "I've got to get going Naru, I need to pick up some tea for you tonight before the store closes and then get home, eat dinner and pack for tomorrow." She pressed the voicemail button on her phone so any calls would go straight to voicemail. "I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and walked out of the office.

Naru stood there utterly confused. She had avoided the question completely. She didn't blush splutter or anything like she normally did. _"Did I say something wrong?"_ He shook his head as he thought a moment. He didn't recall saying anything wrong so why would she just ignore him? He walked to his office and sat at his desk unable to work as his mind kept wondering why she would just blow him off.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter 10 is done! Now on to the case! Don't worry I'm going to bring up some things about why Ari and Gene are back in this case, well only a little bit. I want to drag out the mystery a little longer before I just had it to you on a silver platter… or do you prefer gold?<strong>

**Anyways I'll see you in chapter 11 I hope you've enjoyed Bookstore 2 thus far and continue to read and also give me some reviews. I really would like to know what readers think of this story. Thanks and I'll see you in the next chapter *waves***


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the really late update things got busy but I've got two chapters for you and am working on the next. Please enjoy chapter 11 and review if you could thanks ^_^**

* * *

><p>Four am rolled around a lot faster than Mai expected. She sighed as she got out of bed and began her morning routine. Once she finished it was five and she needed to pack and quickly. She had originally planned to do it last night but after going to the store and coming home to make dinner she was too tired and went straight to bed. She finished packing at fifteen after and quickly grabbed herself a couple granola bars and a protein shake before heading out the door to go to work. She locked her door then slipped her bag on her shoulder and opened her shake to drink it. <em>"Time flies a lot faster when you're trying not to be late."<em> She walked down the stairs quickly and arrived to the parking lot where she saw Naru in his car waiting for her. She tilted her head to the side when she got to the passenger's side of the vehicle. He was reading a book. _"How long has he been waiting on me?"_ She thought before tapping on the window. He looked up at her and unlocked the door. She got in and put her bag in the back next to his. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Not long, about thirty minutes."

"Oh." Mai finished her shake as Naru backed out of the parking space and drove them to SPR.

He glanced at her a few times before finally asking her. "Did I say something to you that upset you?"

"No why?"

"You completely ignored my question."

"No, I didn't. I just answered your question."

"I meant last night." He saw her stare at him looking clueless. "I asked if you wanted to move in with me and you just blew me off."

"Oh, that." Mai looked to the window, not wanting to talk about it.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Why did you ignore my question?"

"I didn't. I heard you ask me it. I just didn't answer you."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to."

"You're not making any sense." He pulled into the parking lot next to the SPR van.

"I'm making perfect sense; you just don't see it that way."

"Mai, will you answer my question?"

"Yes." She said nodding her head. When he didn't say anything she figured that was her go ahead to answer. "No."

"No?" They both got out of his car and grabbed their bags.

"No, as in n-o. No, meaning a negative used to express dissent, denial or refusal, as in response to a question or request. No." Mai put her bag in the van after Naru did.

Naru stared at her a moment feeling slightly hurt. "May I ask why?"

"Of course you can." She looked at him waiting.

"Why?"

"Because you said it was the next logical step a couple should take not I want you to move in with me Mai. There's a difference Naru, and I know you are Dr. Oliver Davis and you use your brain more than you use emotions but maybe you should think about thinking about using your emotions before you ask something as serious as that." They walked up the stairs and into the office. "I love you Naru, but some things, no matter how logical they are should be spoken with emotion not this is what we should do because we're a couple." They walked to the kitchen and she began making him tea. "Saying things like that only make me think that you really don't want to take the next step and your just doing it to make me happy rather than making _us_ happy."

He stared at her silent as he took in her words. She was right now that he thought about it. He did say it like he didn't want her to move in, but he did. He wanted to be able to wake up and see her face first thing in the morning, to be able to hold her when she had nightmares instead of driving thirty minutes to her at two in the morning while talking to her on the phone only to arrive with them both ready to pass out. He looked at her letting out a soft sigh and running his hand through his hair. She really did bring out the human in him; in any situation he was always weak around her. He suddenly grabbed her and pulled her close making her let out a squeak. "I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear. "I really am. I was trying to let you know I wanted you to move in with me but I said it like a scientist would. I'm sorry."

"That's why you're the_ idiot_ scientist." She giggled out when he nuzzled against her neck.

"Mai, I really do want you to move in with me, not because it's logical but I want to be able to be with you whenever I can."

"Are you sure your just not tired of having to drive across town in the middle of the night when I call crying about a nightmare?"

"That too." He said making her giggle. "But I really do want us to live together. I love you." He kissed her cheek and smiled a little when he saw her blushing face.

Mai blushed at his words and let out a soft sigh. She looked to him smiling. "We can discuss me moving in with you after the case." She began fixing Naru his tea as it was seeping she turned to him.

"I am serious." He said as he pulled her close and kissed her lips tenderly. "I want you with me." He tucked her hair behind her ear before capturing her lips in a loving kiss. "And were going to discuss this before the case because I want you to start moving in after we finish this case." He whispered to her.

Mai looked at him swallowing hard as she did. She didn't know what to say. She loved him and moving in together _was _a big step, especially for a guy. "If you're serious and you really want to take this step."

"Idiot, if I didn't want to I wouldn't have asked."

"Mai-chan!" A voice called.

Mai ignored it and nodded her head and smiled softly at him. "Okay, after the case you can help me move in." She grinned at him and he smiled at her. "Now, drink you're tea before it gets cold. I've got to go and greet Gene." Naru nodded his head and gave her a kiss before she left.

* * *

><p>The drive to the place was as it normally went. Lin driving, Naru and Ari reading some book and she and Gene giggling like elementary kids.<p>

"Oh hey Naru."

"Yes, Mai?"

"I forgot to tell you yesterday that when I called John yesterday he said he won't be able to make it even if he tried to get here late today." Gene poked her in the side and she squeaked. "Anyways sorry Naru, it looks like it'll only be the five of us." She started giggling as Gene continued to tickle her. "S-Stop, Gene." She said laughing.

The ride continued for another hour before they arrived. Mai getting out of the van quickly with Gene following close behind. She was laughing as she ran around the van hiding from him. When she thought it was safe she walked to the back of the van to meet with Naru when Gene grabbed her around her waist and picked her up from behind. "Gotch'a" He laughed as Mai giggled.

"Will the two of you stop right now? You look like a couple of idiots. We're on a case not vacation. Act professional." Ari bit out.

Gene stuck his tongue out at his sister as he set Mai down. She giggled but quieted down when Naru shot her a glare. The pair stuck close together giggling as they walked up to the home. It was a large white Victorian styled home. They climbed up the steps and Naru rung the door bell.

Mai was waiting when she heard a noise. She turned around and looked out into the yard searching for it.

_Mine._

It whispered. She took a step closer to the steps looking around more. They were in a small town that had a lot of old styled homes from around the world. The buildings looked old too. _"It must be one of those towns created for tourists."_ She took another step closer to the stairs searching. Suddenly an image crossed her vision and she stumbled back a bit. She walked down the stairs quickly as she sensed something walking by. She looked to her left then right but couldn't find it. _"Where are you? I know you're here."_ Another flash of darkness and Mai saw him at the end of the street. She stared at him wide-eyed. "It's you." She whispered. He grinned at her then lifted his hand and beckoned for her. Mai stood still fear thrumming throughout her body. The guy from yesterday was right there. He's haunting the town.

_Come to me child._

Mai took a hesitant step forward but when she looked at his eyes she couldn't help but walk to him, almost like he had complete control of her body. She tried to stop and go back but all she could do was stand still, she felt like she wanted to go to him. She wanted to see him up close and see what he really was like yet she was too afraid. "Stop please, I-I don't want to go." She whispered softly. The being smirked at her and beckoned for her again and she continued to walk to him. In minutes she was standing before him looking up into his dark soulless eyes.

He leaned down closer to her taking in her scent. He always thought females were beautiful creatures but in reality they were vicious demons, thinking themselves so high when they are mere women, toys to be played with, broken and tossed into the trash. _"Except this one. This one I want."_ He leaned closer to her his face only inched from hers. _Your mine._ He told her before capturing her lips tasting her sweet human essence. He let out a groan. She was the sweetest human he had ever tasted and so innocent and pure. His lips pressed against hers harder for a moment longer and he released her watching her fall to the ground. He crouched down and brushed the hair out of her face. _I'll be back for you my sweet._ He stood and vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p>Inside the house…<p>

Naru, Lin, Gene and Ari sat down and waited for the client to meet with them. A moment later a man in his late fifties entered the room. He was tall, a very masculine build like he was a high ranking officer in the military, he had dark grey hair and deep green eyes.

"Welcome to my home." His voice was deep yet kind. "I am Ishida Akihiko." He sat down in a chair. "I have called you here because this town is haunted not my home."

"The town?" Naru inquired.

"Yes, it is haunted by a vicious being one who I'm sure you're familiar with."

"Meaning?"

"You've heard of Jack the Ripper correct?" He didn't wait for their respond and continued. "In fact I don't think there is a soul alive who doesn't know of this man and what he did in London."

"We are familiar, what does he have to do with why we're here?"

"That man's soul is what is haunting this town. He has been killing women of this town like the women in London starting back in 1888." He leaned forward, looked at them his eyes changing from one of kindness to serious and warningly. "It started a few years ago one or two died that year, the next two more died, last year we lost three." He sat up. "This year we've already lost two. I don't want to lose any more people from my town. That is the last thing we need here. I'm asking that you do whatever it takes to get rid of this monster. I've tried asking the police for help but they think I'm just crazy or it's just a hoax, this is why I need your team to take care of this."

Naru was quiet for a moment. "You said he haunts the town. Is there any particular place he likes to be the most?"

"Indeed there is. He spends his time close to this house and the one across the street, which is currently empty." He paused, for a moment, thinking. "He does have a tendency to lure them out onto the street and kill them there or in an ally not far from here."

"Mr. Ishida! Mr. Ishida!" A woman called hysterical. "Mr. Ishida come quick!" the woman ran into the room. "Mr. Ishida, please, there's a girl, and she's collapsed onto the sidewalk!"

"I'll be there in one moment." He looked to SPR. "Excuse me." He left quickly.

"Already an attack?" Gene asked. "How unusual, I didn't even sense anything. Have you Mai?" he looked beside him and realized Mai wasn't there. "Mai!" He jumped up from his seat and ran out the door. He looked to his right and saw nothing but when he looked to his left he saw a crowd of people. He ran over to them and pushed through reaching to her. He saw the man they were talking to check her wrist for a pulse and then her neck.

"She's still alive." He said and everyone sighed in relief. "Call Dr. Suoh. Tell him I need him to meet at my house, and let him know it's an emergency." He commanded as he lifted Mai up, he carried her back to his house.

"Sir, she's with us." Gene said as he caught up to the man and walked quickly beside him. "She's a member of SPR."

"You're team is a fool for bringing her here."

"What?" Gene asked pausing in his walk for a second then quickly catching up. "Why would you say that?"

"Her aura screams innocence and powerful." He entered his home and went straight to a guest room the maids working quickly to make the bed comfortable. Mr. Ishida laid her down and not but a few moments later a man in a lab coat carrying a black bag walked in.

"How is she?" He asked setting the bag down.

"Not well, she's barely there. I couldn't catch a pulse."

The man pulled out a stethoscope and put it on. He listened for her heart. A few seconds later he took it off and put it in the bag and pulled out a small suitcase like object. He opened it and pulled out a large needle. "Her heart has slowed to an extremely low pace. I need to inject her with adrenaline to get her heart pumping. I'm going to need you to strap her down."

Mr. Ishida nodded and began to strap her to the bed. He made sure they were tight before moving out of the way. "Dr. Suoh is our town doctor." He said to Gene. He had seen the look on the kids face. "He makes house calls and often many patients end up here in this room."

They watched the doctor stick the needle into the top of a bottle labeled adrenaline. Then pulled it out after it was filled to a certain amount. The Dr. flicked the needle a couple times then raised the needle and bring it down quickly stabbing her in the chest, his thumb immediately pushed the liquid into her and he let go of it quickly and backed away. Mai's body bent forward as she gasped the restraints pulled tight keeping her from going far. She struggled for a couple minutes before settled down, looking around wildly. After another minute the doctor came forward and pulled the needle from her chest and set it to the side. He looked over Mai checking her pulse and making sure she was okay.

"Miss." He said and she looked at him. "I'm Dr. Suoh, you've just been administered it adrenaline, I need you to stay calm and relax."

Mai nodded her head and watched the Dr. removed the restraints. She sat up slowly and looked around the room. She let out a small breath of relief and looked to the doctor then to the man and finally her eyes landed on Gene, she gave him a small smile. She leaned back against the head board and sighed happily. She was okay. She saw the rest of SPR come into the room.

"Mr. Ishida, if you don't mind we would like to get started soon." Naru spoke.

"Of course. I have rooms for you like you requested and anything you need don't hesitate to ask." He led them out of the room.

"Ari, take over for the time being. Gene I need you to go and do a walk through. I'll stay with Mai."

"_Naru I'm fine."_

"Sure." Gene gave Mai a smile and left the room. Mai frowned and felt ignored. She sat waiting for the doctor to get done checking her a second time. When he was done he left.

"Mai." Naru called to her. She looked at him apologetically. "Why did you go off on your own? You know you always get hurt when you do."

"_I'm sorry Naru."_ She looked away from him.

"Don't be sad, I'm not mad at you." He turned her face to look at him. "I was just worried about you. You know how protective I can get of you."

Mai rolled her eyes but smiled at him. She hugged him and he hugged her back. She then remembered what she saw. She pulled away quickly. _"I saw him again Naru! I saw the man who attacked me yesterday at SPR."_

Naru raised an eyebrow. She wasn't talking. Her lips moved to form the words but no sound came out. He frowned. "Mai, what happened to you? I can't understand you."

Mai stopped talking and looked to him. _"What do you mean? I'm speaking plain Japanese here!"_ She then realized she wasn't actually speaking it was all in her head. She began to panic as she didn't know why she couldn't speak. She grabbed her throat and looked to Naru scared. Her heart was racing.

"Mai, calm down. Please calm down." She wasn't listening she was starting to cry and she was afraid. The next thing he knew she started to seize. "Shit." He ran out of the room and found Mr. Ishida talking to the Doctor. "She's seizing!" He yelled and the doctor ran to the room where Mai lay still on the bed. He checked for a pulse and then began to administer CPR.

"Come on!" He pressed against her chest a couple times before giving her a couple breaths. He did the cycle a couple more times before Mai gasped sitting up. He grabbed her shoulders and held her steady. "Relax, breathe slowly."

Mai did as the man said and eventually calmed down. She looked to the doctor and nodded her head. "I'm okay." She spoke softly.

"Are you sure?" Mai nodded her head and he let go of her. "You're very lucky." He looked to Mr. Ishida and gave him a look then looked back at Mai. "You need to take it easy for the rest of the day. Get some rest, it'll do you some good." He left the room after giving Mai a smile.

Naru walked over to Mai and sat beside her. He immediately pulled her into a hug. Mai blushed and looked up at him.

"N-Naru?" she tried to pull away from him but he only tightened his hold on her. "Naru, I'm okay." She hugged him back then looked up and kissed his jaw. "I'm okay." She was finally released and when she looked at him he wouldn't look at her. He looked down at his hair covering his eyes so she wouldn't see the fear in him. Mai sighed softly then wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips to his.

Naru was surprised when she kissed him but kissed back anyways. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer, a tear falling from his eye as he did. "Don't leave." He whispered when they parted. He held onto her. "Don't leave me."

Mai pulled away to look at his face. She gave him a loving smile and wiped away the tear at the corner of his eye. "I'm not going to go anywhere. I'll make sure to stay safe for you." She kissed his lips softly before pulling back and giving him a smile. "I will never leave you." She whispered. He pulled her close and held her tight she returning the hug. "I love you Oliver Davis."

"I love you Taniyama Mai."

Mai pulled away and slid off the bed and stood up, buttoning her top buttons and fixing her skirt. She looked to Naru and smiled. "Let's go solve this case."

He smiled at her, stood up and picked her up and tossed her back on the bed. "_You_ are staying here and getting rest."

"I've had plenty of rest. I don't want to sit here bored out of my mind and I have information for you anyways." She smirked at him.

He sighed and nodded his head. "Then let's go."

Mai grinned and got up off the bed and began heading to the door when he grabbed her wrist stopping her. She looked at him and he smirked at her. He took a few steps closer until he was standing behind her. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You shouldn't go out there letting everyone see your cute green panties." He tugged on her skirt and smirked when she blushed. He kissed her neck and walked pass her and to the door. "Let's go, we've got work and you owe me some tea."Mai walked out of the room blushing the whole time.

Neither noticed the man standing by the window with a scowl on his face.

_Mine._


	12. Chapter 12

Mai finished up making and serving everyone's tea. She put the tray back in the kitchen and returned to base. She sat down in a chair relaxing with her cup of tea.

"You said you had information for me."

Mai took a sip from her cup and nodded her head. "I did, but it's not much." She watched Naru sit looking at her with his black notebook in his lap. She took another drink and set it down on the end table beside the chair. "When we first arrived I heard a noise and I looked behind me wondering what it was." She began. "I could sense something but I wasn't sure what it was, so I tried looking for it. I ended up having one of those visions. It wasn't a full one but I kept seeing someone run past me and as they did everything went black." She looked to her hands. "I got off the porch and looked for it. I could sense it was close by. So I left the yard looking for it I don't know why though." She frowned slightly. "I had another flash of black before I saw him at the end of the side walk." She looked up at Naru. "The same man who I saw yesterday, he was there. He beckoned for me and I walked to him. I felt like he was calling me and I had no control over my body and in moments I was standing in front of me." Mai's hand balled into a fist. "He told me I was his and then h-he, he kissed me. As I was slipping into unconsciousness I heard him tell me that he'd be back for me."

"Good."

"What?" Mai looked to Ari confused. "If we find out more about this spirit then maybe we can use you as bait." She said.

"Bait? W-What? Why?"

"Because he has an interest in you. We can use that against him. If we find out his strength we'll know."

"She does have a point." Gene added nodding his head. "Then I guess we wait for Yasuhara to send us the information we requested and continue after that?"

"Until then, we need to set up a few cameras and maybe we can capture an image of him, I have a feeling you'd be able to tell how powerful he is just by looking at him."

"I can do that yes, at least I'm sure I can. I've never done that. It's always been in person – er – so to speak."

"Good, then let's set up and base, cameras and Gene do another walk through."

Mai stared at Ari; she had taken over Naru's plans. Mai looked to Naru who was reading something. _"He probably doesn't care since he won't have to do anything. Such a lazy narcissist."_

"I heard that Mai."

Mai blushed and followed Gene out of base and to the van to get the equipment. She carried a couple tripods while he grabbed the cameras. "How many are we supposed to get out?"

"I'd say four. One facing each house and then along the side walk."

"Okay." They began setting up the cameras. Gene stood across the street angling a camera at the house they were staying at while Mai adjusted hers to look at the empty house. When they finished they stood on the sidewalk repeating their actions in angling it to get a good view. It took only ten minutes to set everything up and to check to make sure everything was good. They walked inside and helped set up in there.

"That should do it." Gene said happily when they finished.

"Hey Gene"

"Yes Mai?"

Mai paused a moment as he sounded like Naru. "Did you turn on the cameras?"

"I thought you did." They stared at each other in silence for a moment before laughing. "Oops." They walked outside together and turned on all four cameras before heading back inside.

"You ever walk around town to see if you could sense anything?" She asked as they climbed the steps.

"Honestly Mai, from just standing out there setting up the cameras I couldn't pick up on anything. I get a faint feeling something is here but nothing I can really read."

"I see." Mai turned her head to face forward. "I guess he only likes me."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. I'm sure we'll be able to get rid of this spirit."

"I hope so. I really don't want to be bothered by this guy anymore."

"I know." He gave her a half hug and they entered base.

Lin was watching the monitors while Ari and Naru were reading some files. She and Gene sat down together on a couch and began talking.

"So this spirit what's he look like?"

"He's really tall, maybe a bit shorter than Lin and taller than Naru. He has black hair, his skin was pale, but he's dead so it's to be expected, His eyes –"She cut herself off as she remembered his eyes, so dark, soulless and screamed evil. She shivered. "His eyes were black, soulless and evil. I felt afraid being near him, he has a very masculine build but he for some reason a very gentle touch. I felt like he could kill me at any second without even trying." Mai shuddered at his image. "His aura screams evil almost demonic." She looked to Gene. "Which surprised me that you couldn't pick up on him, he sends strong waves and seems quite powerful."

"How powerful would you say he is?" Ari asked.

"I don't know, I mean powerful enough to control a human and have a dangerous affect on humans with a simple touch."

"How did he kiss you?"

Mai opened her mouth the closed it not sure how to describe it. She frowned trying to remember. "I-I guess it was it was." Her frowned deepened as she remembered the way he kissed her. "It was tender and loving at first like he – he was in love with me then it changed became a hard forceful kiss. His lips were cold and I felt like my energy, my life was being taken out of me by just a kiss." Mai stared at the floor trying to figure out why the spirit would kiss her. Of all things she has experienced she had never had something kiss her. It was really creepy now that she thought about it; a dead guy kissing her was as gross as having an old man kiss her. She shuddered, thinking about it. "I need a shower." She said getting up and leaving the room. She went into the room she and Ari were sharing and pulled out an outfit laid it on the bed and got her shower stuff. She walked to the bathroom, locked the door and proceeded to undress and shower.

* * *

><p>Ari sat thinking about what Mai said. <em>"The spirit is in love with her. Interesting."<em> She looked to Naru. "It's interesting that a killer would suddenly choose not to kill an intended victim don't you think?"

"It is, but what does that matter?" Gene asked.

"It matters, Jack the Ripper was a man who was rumored to not be able to have women or children so he killed them and cut out their parts, even if they were prostitutes, so if the spirit were him then why would he chose to not kill another woman as he's always done? Why go after someone now?"

"What if it's not him but a spirit who does the same now as the Ripper did when he was alive." Gene asked.

"It's possible but why bother falling in love with someone when they've killed many women before?"

"Because unlike most women Mai has an ability, one that makes her powerful and she is a pure being. She draws spirits to herself without even knowing it."

"That's what Mr. Ishida was talking about." Gene looked to his sister. "He told me earlier that her aura screamed innocence and power. I'm guessing he knew she would have been attacked at one point in time or another during the case."

"Still, it doesn't make any sense why this entity would choose to not kill her and take her power for itself." Ari rested her chin on her hand thinking. "There has to be a reason why it isn't interested in becoming more powerful."

* * *

><p>Mai had just finished showering wrapping the towel around her body when she felt a cold breeze on her shoulder. She looked around, thinking it was just her imagination she finished drying her hair. She folded the towel and cleared the mirror with it before setting it on the counter. She leaned close to the mirror to make sure she looked decent. Finished messing with her hair and felt a breeze on her back and when she looked behind her he was standing there. She turned around holding the towel tightly to her body as she stared at him.<p>

"_She screams perfection, beauty." _and a sweet life essence that made him hunger to kill again. He pressed close to her. _Soon I shall have enough strength to make you mine. You will belong to me._

Mai stared at him as he spoke to her. She felt her body tremble as he got closer. As he leaned down to kiss her Mai finally shook herself free of his trance and screamed. She opened the door to the bathroom and ran as fast as she could away from the bathroom. She ran into Ari on the steps.

"Mai, what in the world?" Ari grabbed onto her arms to keep them balanced. "Why are you running around in a towel?"

"H-He, in the –there – He was there." She latched herself onto Ari terrified. "He was in the bathroom with me when I got out of the shower."

Ari stood stiff, a blush on her cheeks when Mai hugged her. _"What the hell? Why am I blushing?"_ She looked down at Mai and patted her back gently. "Let's get you to the room so you can dress." She felt Mai nod her head before letting go. Ari relaxed as soon as Mai released her. She then cleared her throat. "Once you dress, I will take you to base where you can tell Naru what has happened." She led Mai to their bedroom and waited outside of the room as the girl dressed. She came out wearing a pair of blue boy shorts and a matching camisole top. Ari blushed madly and turned away. "Put a robe on or something. You don't want to go down looking like that."

"But I don't have anything to cover it."

Ari sighed and walked into the room and grabbed a shirt from her bag. "Put this on. I'm taller than you so it should be enough to cover you." She handed it to Mai and Mai put it on. Ari's blush deepened as it now looked like she was only wearing the shirt and nothing else. "Let's just go and inform Naru what happened." Ari walked downstairs with Mai trailing behind her. They arrived at base and Ari held the door open for her then followed her in. "Naru." She spoke his name once and he looked up at her. She then looked to Mai.

"I-I, He –He appeared again." Mai's voice was shaky since she was still scared. "I had just gotten out of the shower and after I brushed my hair he appeared behind me. I was staring into his eyes again and he told me that s-soon he would have enough strength to make me his. He said I-I'd belong to him."

"Is that all that happened?"

Mai nodded. "He was about to kiss me and that's when I screamed and ran out of the bathroom and I ran into Ari." As Mai spoke she had held onto Ari's shirt scared and needing to be close to someone for comfort.

Naru nodded his head and got back to work. He wrote some things down before he glanced up at Mai and Ari. "You should get to bed Mai. Ari you go with her."

Ari frowned at him but nodded her head. She turned and led Mai, who was still holding onto her shirt, upstairs and to their bedroom. "I'm going to go shower and change. Will you be alright?" Mai nodded her head and Ari left the room. Mai took off Ari's shirt and folded it putting it on the other's bed. She climbed onto the bed and sat waiting for Ari to return. She heard a knock on the door.

"Mai it's me."

"C-Come in." She watched the door open and Naru walk in.

Naru entered the room and wanted to blush at the sight of Mai. She had looked so adorable wearing the shirt she did and now she looked even cuter. He walked over to her and sat on her bed. "Are you okay?" Mai shook her head and latched herself onto Naru and began to cry.

"I'm so scared Naru. I don't know what to do. I feel so weak right now. I don't know what to do." She continued to cry.

Naru sighed softly and began rubbing her back. "It's okay. We'll get this figured out and you won't have to worry anymore. I promise nothing will happen to you." Mai nodded her head and hugged him tighter. "You need to get some sleep." He pulled her away from him, laid her down and covered her up. "Sleep, everything will be better in the morning." He kissed her forehead and stood up. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled at her and left the room. Mai sighed softly and snuggled underneath the covers. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. A few hours later she woke up panting after having a bad dream. She looked around and saw Ari reading.

"A-Ari."

"Yes Mai?"

She lost her thought for a moment as she had forgotten how much Ari sounded like Naru. She shook her head. "C-Can I sleep in your bed? I had a nightmare."

Ari looked at the girl then looked to her bed. She let out a sigh knowing what was going to happen. "Sure, just let me put these to the side. I need some sleep anyways." She didn't understand why she couldn't tell Mai no but she didn't. A few moments later Ari had everything cleaned up and on the nightstand. She moved over to one side of the bed. "Come on." she watched Mai get up out of bed and blushed at her outfit again. Mai slid into the bed under the covers and got comfortable.

"Thank you Ari." She whispered.

"Good night Mai." Ari turned off the lamp and lied down on her back, pulling the covers up. She was about to fall asleep when Mai snuggled close to her and she blushed again. _"Why the hell am I blushing? I have no reason to blush! She's Naru's girlfriend and a girl for that matter! Why am I reacting to her this way?"_ Ari sighed heavily before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Ari awoke to find herself being hugged by Mai. She blushed furiously and tried to pry the girls arm off of her. She managed to slip out and get changed before heading directly to base. She let out a yawn feeling a bit more awake. She entered base and saw Naru and Lin talking.<p>

"How is Mai?"

"She's just fine." Ari grumbled out as she made herself a cup of tea. When she finished she took a sip and almost cringed. _"Not as good as Mai's tea but it'll have to do."_ She took another sip. "She had a nightmare last night but I don't think it was case related otherwise she would have told me." She took another sip, almost gagging on the drink but she needed it and since Mai wasn't awake she had to suffer. Said girl walked in moments later wearing Ari's shirt again only she shortened it and tied it off to the side with a rubber band and she was wearing a black skirt to match. Ari blushed at how cute Mai looked in the shirt. She shook her head and ordered tea.

"Mai, tea." She and Naru spoke at the same time.

"Wow, I don't get a good morning Mai or how are you Mai?" She rolled her eyes as they both looked at her. "Two cups of tea coming up." She sighed and headed to the small burner she brought with her for when she felt too lazy to walk all the way to the kitchen. She boiled water and then poured it into the cups. After a few minutes wait for it to seep she carried one to Naru and then gave Ari's hers. Both took a sip at the same time and had the same content look on their face.

"_Nothing like Mai's tea."_

Mai giggled at how similar they were before she walked to the monitors and stood beside Naru. "Did we have any activity last night? Or maybe caught him on the cameras?"

"No activity and he has not bothered to show visibly on the cameras. He crosses as a shadow but that's it." Naru answered her. She nodded her head feeling her hope deplete some. "Yasuhara finally sent us the information." He spoke to Ari.

"Have you had a chance to look through it yet?" she asked.

"No, he sent it this morning, I just finished printing everything a few moments ago."

"Then let's get started." She walked over to a table and Naru sat across from her with a thick stack of papers. They both sat black notebooks on the table and began research.

Mai stood watching them. She felt a twinge of jealousy but mostly envy. She turned and was about to leave when Gene walked in. They bumped into each other. "Morning Mai-chan." He smiled at her and she half smiled back.

"Morning Gene." She said softly.

"Something wrong?" He looked from her to Ari and Naru looking through papers. "Oh." He looked back at Mai and smiled. "Come with me, we're going to go get breakfast." He grabbed her hand and walked to the kitchen. He picked her up and sat her on the counter and found an apron and put it on. "What would the beautiful Miss Taniyama like for breakfast? You can have anything you wish for." He opened the fridge and looked at the contents. "As long as it's western because I don't think this guy owns any food that's Japanese." He opened and closed a few cabinets. "Except for rice."

"I'm not great with the western breakfast meals."

"Then how does a rice omelet sound?" He got Mai's nod of approval before he began. He pulled out the eggs, ketchup, rice, parsley, salt, pepper and two slices of cooked ham.

Mai watched him first make the rice before he pulled out a skillet putting it on the stove to heat, after first spraying it with cooking spray. The rice was ready and he put it in the skillet along with the ketchup and ham. While those cooked he grabbed two plates and set them onto the counter beside the stove. He then poured even portions onto either plate and shape them into an oval. He pulled out a bowl, cracked the two eggs added a pinch of salt and pepper before mixing them. He got out another skillet and heated that while he continued with the eggs and once it was heated he poured the egg mix into the pan. She watched him clean up his mess while the eggs set before lifting the edges and watching the rest of the egg slide down and become cooked egg. He grabbed a spatula and folded the egg to look like a cocoon and placed it onto the rice mix. He repeated making the eggs the same way and when eggs were on top of the other rice mix pile he quickly chopped the parsley and then took the knife and sliced the egg cocoon open and it separated like a butterfly opening its wings. He topped each with ketchup and then the parsley. He washed his hands and picked up both plates and handed one to her after giving her a fork. "Enjoy, my princess."

Mai blushed a little giggling as she did. She took a bite of the food. "Oh wow, you really can cook."

He smiled at her. "Yea, I took time to learn when I was a kid, Ari didn't bother with it she just said it was a waste of time any time I left for cooking class."

"Well she was wrong, because cooking like this is totally not a waste of time." She continued eating her food.

He laughed and continued eating his food. After they finished he did the dishes and cleaned everything up. He took off the apron and folded it. Once he finished he stood before Mai looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Thank you for breakfast it was wonderful."

"Anything for you." He took a step closer, placing his hand on her cheek. "I'd do anything to see you smile Mai." He leaned forward. "You know I love you and I still want to make you mine." He moved closer to her leaning in about to kiss her.

"Gene." She closed her eyes. "Don't."

He pulled away. "What? Why?" He looked around. "Is it Ari?"

"No, you know why, Gene. You know that I'm with Naru. You know that I love him. Doing things like this, it's –It's just wrong."

"Why? Why is it so wrong?" His eyes begged her for an answer to tell him she really could be with him.

"Because, I'm with Naru. I'm in love with Oliver and playing games with me is just – well it's just wrong. We can't be doing anything like this."

"But I –"He looked at her. "I love you and I don't want to give you up."

"I know, I know you love me and I love you too but I love Naru more. You have to realize that you and I can't be. We will always be friends, great friends, best friends, but we can never be more. My heart belongs to Oliver not you."

Gene just stared at her. His heart breaking as she told him the words he never wanted to hear. Ari had warned him about fate and how things would be but he never listened too determined to be with Mai because he now had the chance, but that chance was lost back when they had gone to Australia. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly. "Okay." He whispered his throat tightening and his heart aching as he finally gave in to her.

Mai smiled and hugged him back. "Thank you." She whispered back. When they separated she kissed his forehead. She gave him a smile and he returned it.

"Let's head back to base. I'm sure the idiot scientist twins need a cup of tea." He held out his hands and helped Mai off the counter. She made the tea for the five of them and carried it on a tray to the base. Gene opened the door for her and held the tray as she served the tea to everyone. She took the tray and set it on the end table before she sat down drinking her tea.

Mai let out a sigh feeling relaxed when she saw Ari pick up a newspaper clipping that had the one face she didn't want to see. Her tea cup slipped from her hand and onto the floor as she continued to stare at it, images coming to her of his presence and things he's done to the women she had never seen.

Naru looked up from what he was reading, a frown on his face when he heard a cup break. He looked to Mai about ready to scold her when he saw the fear on her face. "Mai." He called her. She gave no response. He set the small stack of papers in his hand down, got up from his seat and walked over to her. "Mai." He called again. There was no response. He reached out to wake her.

"Don't touch her." Lin commanded.

"What?"

"She's having a dream."

"She can't be her eyes are wide open." Gene said standing up.

"Look at her eyes Naru." He did and Naru saw Lin had been right. She was sleeping but with her eyes open. He watched her hoping she would wake soon. He wanted to do something, anything. She looked so lifeless.

* * *

><p>~Dream World~<p>

Mai stood in the darkness looking around, everything was quiet and sounded so eerie. She took a step forward and everything changed. She was now outside in an unfamiliar town in an alley. It was dark and she felt frightened. She saw a woman run into the alley frightened, she kept looking behind her. She was wearing one of those dresses women did in England back in the 1800's. Mai watched as she ran into a man and screamed before her throat was sliced, silencing her instantly. The woman collapsed onto the floor and the man stood there a moment observing her body before he knelt over and opened a box. He pulled out a knife and began cutting her dress and then he changed weapons and began working on her body. Mai wanted to vomit at the sight. She covered her mouth and left the alley running as fast as her legs could carry her. She hid in another alley and emptied her stomach contents. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and walked deeper before resting against the wall panting and trying to calm down. When she opened her eyes she felt her body freeze with fear. The man she just saw murder someone was right in front of him. She began to tremble in fear. She had never had this happen in a dream before, it was always of the past so why is he able to be here now, why can he notice her. His hand reached up and gently touched her face. Mai flinched as his hand slid down and cupped her jaw in his hand bringing her face forward to meet his. _Mine. You will be mine very soon._ He told her before capturing her lips in a tender kiss. He let go of her and turned and walked away vanishing before he got too far.

~End Dream World~

* * *

><p>Naru kept glancing at Mai as she continued to sit motionless in the chair. He wanted to wake her up but Lin had warned him not to. He hated the look on her face, she looked so afraid and her eyes looked lifeless. All he could do now was sit and wait for her to wake up.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Mai sat up with a gasp sucking in as much air as possible. She couldn't believe it. He noticed her, he talked to her, there was no way he could really do that. The things she saw were of the past, he couldn't leave that realm even if he tried. Yet there he was in the alley looking at her touching her talking to her. He was no normal demon and it was he who sent her the vision it had to be. He showed her his power and it was great but he said he wasn't strong enough not yet. Mai suddenly felt dizzy all these thoughts in her head were making it hard to focus. She fell out of the chair and onto the floor she was trying to breath and calm herself down. It was too much, too much for her to handle.

* * *

><p>Naru saw her sit up suddenly gasping for air he rose from his seat to get to her but just as he reached her she fell onto the floor. He grabbed her and leaned her against him. He looked at her face it was pale and she looked sick. He sat feeling helpless as his girlfriend laid against him gasping for air. <em>"Mai, you're alright, you can make it. I know you can just breathe."<em> He brushed hair out of her face and she began to calm down. _"That's it, calm down and relax. You'll be okay."_ He watched her calm down and come to when he did he couldn't help but let a small smile come to his face. "Mai" He whispered her name. Their eyes met and his smile faded her eyes were void of any life like she was possessed. She stared at him a moment before closing her eyes and falling limp against him. A moment later she opened her eyes and she was back to normal.

Mai opened her eyes and was met with a pair of worried blue ones. She blinked a few times then sat up slowly with Naru's help. She looked around slightly confused before she remembered she was on a case then everything else. Her body began trembling as she remembered the entity. "H-He saw me." She whispered.

"What?" Naru asked with slight confusion in his voice.

"He saw me, it –it saw me." She told him.

"What saw you?"

"He did!" She half yelled looking at Naru. "He saw me! He's not supposed to know I'm there! He's not supposed to see me! Or even be able to talk to me!" She held onto her arms unable to comprehend why he could see her and why he was terrorizing her. He had touched her and kissed her again. Why was he doing this to her? Why? Why? It didn't make any sense. She jumped when she felt someone wrap their arms around her.

"Calm down." They commanded and she immediately began to relax.

"If this thing can see her I'm assuming that this is no ordinary entity." Naru said as he stood up brushing dust off his pants.

"It's most likely a demon."

"If that's true then getting rid of it will be harder than we think." Ari spoke. She was currently holding Mai, trying to keep the girl calm and composed.

"It may not even be possible." Gene mentioned. "We don't know how powerful this being is."

"From Mai's reaction I'd say it's pretty powerful, but she's mentioned that it's not strong enough yet. Right now we need to find a way to get rid of it before it gets any stronger."

"For that to happen we need to figure out what kind of demon it is." Gene sighed. "Right now this is practically impossible since the only person to have seen it describes it as a man with the aura of a demon."

"I'm going to make some phone calls and see if I can get something. Lin." He looked at the Chinese man who nodded his head and began typing and doing things on the computer. Naru walked out of the base, pulling out his cell phone to make the calls.

* * *

><p>Ari looked down at the girl in her arms sighing softly she decided a walk would do Mai nicely. Fresh air always calmed her down. She stood up forcing Mai to stand up as well. She released her and just grabbed her wrist tugging her. They walked to their room and Ari changed shirts before grabbing Mai's hand and walking with her out of the house and off the porch.<p>

"Where are we going?" Mai asked her voice coming out softly.

"Just for a walk. You and me." Ari stood beside her walking at a calm pace. "Fresh air will do you some good. Clear your head maybe."

They continued walking in silence stopping occasionally to look at the buildings. They had come across something from London and Mai kept glancing at it, curious. Ari noticed this and smirked a little, she wanted to know about England, where all three Davis's were from. Ari gave her hand a tug and tilted her head.

"Come on, let's take a look." Mai's eyes lit up and Ari couldn't help but smile a little.

"Really? Could we?"

Ari nodded her head and they walked into the place. This town was definitely unique and probably caught a lot of tourist attraction as well as people from Japan. After going through the gates they walked along the path that led up to the house and stepped onto the porch. It was just like one of the houses in England, Ari looked around and noticed the sign and sighed softly. They walked through the front door and Mai had let go of her hand to look at the things in the place. Ari took out her wallet and pulled out some Yen and put it in the jar and began following Mai.

"Is this what it's like in England?" Mai asked as she head over to look at something else.

"Something like this. Except not in the seventeenth century."

"But everything is so wonderful." Mai began heading to the next room excited to see everything.

Ari smirked and followed Mai to the next room. She stood leaning against the door with her arms folded over her chest as she watched Mai look at everything. She really was cute practically adorable as she looked at everything resisting the urge to pick it up and touch it. After an hour they had finished looking at every room in the house. Mai was excite and giggling as they left through the back door to look at the building behind it. Ari couldn't keep a smile off her face as she watched Mai talk about everything she saw. It was true she was just too cute for her own good. Ari stiffened as she realized her thought. _"Why the hell do I find Mai so cute? She's a girl for that matter. I shouldn't be thinking about her like that."_ They entered the building and Ari watched Mai go and explore the building. _"Though I must admit she is really cute. Especially the expressions she makes when she's looking at something."_

"Ari, come here. Look at this." Mai motioned for her to come over and look at whatever it was she was pointing at. Ari merely sighed softly and walked over to stand by Mai. She looked in the glass and saw what had Mai so interested. It was a little model of London with people and everything. "This is what England looks like?"

Ari let out a small laugh. "Just London, Mai. Just London."

"What's the rest of the country like?"

"It's very beautiful, a lot of open land, free of houses and other building. Just fresh country air, lush grassy hills covered in beautiful colorful wild flowers and an endless clear blue sky." She closed her eyes remembering the beauty that was her home country.

"Do you miss England?"

Ari was pulled out of her thoughts and opened her eyes to look at Mai. She smiled softly. "I do, but if I left, I think I'd miss here even more." She wrapped her arms around Mai in a hug. "Plus I wouldn't be able to see you anymore." She smiled at her and Mai smiled a light blush on her face. "Come on, let's go see what else there is." They walked together and after exploring the building they came to the end which to no surprise to Ari was a gift shop. She watched Mai look at all the trinkets and the like that were imported from England for this shop. Ari's eye caught something. She looked at it. It was a small diamond covered snowflake pendant on a sterling silver chain. She glanced at Mai then back at the necklace smiling slightly.

* * *

><p>It was another hour before the pair returned to base. Mai was now in a better mood and had forgotten about the demon that was tormenting her. She was currently making tea humming softly to herself and Ari was standing in the doorway watching her. "Mai." She jumped and turned around to look at Ari.<p>

Mai smiled at Ari. "You scared me." She giggled slightly as she watched Ari push herself off the doorway and make her way towards her. Mai watched her, noticing the similarities Ari and Naru shared. They both had black hair, pale skin, both were taller than she, slender forms, enjoyed the color black and had a pair of blue eyes she could stare into and get lost for hours on end. Mai swallowed as Ari was standing in front of her looking at her with a serious expression. "Ari?"

" Tea."

Mai blinked in confusion before she turned and realized the water was boiling. She quickly removed it and finished making the tea. After she put the kettle back on the stove she turned towards Ari and her eyes met with her holding out a box. She tilted her head wondering about it.

"This is for you."

Mai blinked a few times before reaching out and taking it, missing the light blush on Ari's cheeks. She opened it and her eyes widened. "Ari, when did you -?"

"I saw it at the gift shop and thought it would suit you." She said looking away from Mai, trying to keep her composure.

Mai looked up at her with a bright smile and hugged her. "Thank you so much." She looked at the necklace, setting the box down she gently took the necklace out, unhooking the clasp she began to put it on.

Ari watched her for a moment before taking it out of her hands. "Move your hair." Mai did and Ari put it on her and quickly hooked the clasp back together. Mai let go of her hair and turned to Ari a smile still on her face. "Thank you very much for buying this for me."

"Sure." Ari looked away from her trying not to blush and frowned as she realized something. "Don't forget to bring the tea to base." She said before making her way to that location.

Mai stared after her confused before turning to the tray of tea and picking it up and carrying it to base. Mai entered the room and began giving everyone their tea. After setting her own cup down she made her way back to the kitchen to return the tray. She was humming to herself again when she heard a whisper. She turned towards it wondering who it was. She began looking around the house trying to find its origin.

Ari flipped through the research trying to find it when something broke. She looked over and saw Mai's tea cup had been knocked over and it was now broken. She frowned before becoming frozen in place.

"Ari? Is everything okay?" Gene asked his sister.

"Mai."

Gene's eyes widened and they both ran out of the room looking for the girl. Ari went in a different direction than Gene hoping she was in the kitchen. When she saw the girl wasn't there she ran outside looking for her. She called her name a few times before she heard something whisper in the wind. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to pinpoint it. It led her to an alley. She began walking down it trying to figure out why it echoed so well when it was empty.

Gene continued running through the house looking for Mai when he found her walking down the stairs humming with a smile on her face. "Mai?" said girl looked down the stairway to see him and her smile widened.

"Hi Gene." She quickly came down the stairs to give him a hug.

"Where were you?"

"I heard a voice earlier, whispering to me but when I couldn't find it I just ignored it. I was just upstairs putting a something in my bag."

"At least your safe." He sighed softly. "I'll give Ari a call to –" Gene noticed the necklace and stared at it. "Where did you – Where did you get that?"

"Huh?" Mai looked down at the necklace. "Oh, Ari bought it for me when we went out today."

Gene continued to stare at it wondering why it seemed familiar. He shook his head and decided to call Ari to let her know Mai was safe. He dialed her number and after a few tries got no answer. "Unusual. She always answers her phone." He tried again and it still didn't go through.

"You don't think h-he got to her do you?" Mai asked Gene worried and frightened.

"If so we need to find her and fast, who knows what will happen." Gene ran to the base with Mai following him. He grabbed Ari's computer and began typing in her phone number. "I think Ari knew what kind of demon it was. She was searching for something in the research and she seemed to be in a bit of a hurry." The computer finally beeped indicating her position. It was quite a distance away. "Contact Naru and Gene, I found Ari and I think she's trying to get rid of it by herself."

Mai nodded and she quickly called Lin and Naru informing them that Ari was trying to get rid of it herself and they knew where she was. In half an hour they were all at base, "Ari was onto something about the demon. She was searching for something in the research and I came across it as we were waiting." He began. "The thing that has been haunting Mai is not a demon at all."

"It is a very dark entity on the verge of becoming a demon. That's why it kept saying it wasn't strong enough." Naru continued. "I figured as much, a demon would never say it wasn't strong enough to do something. I'm assuming when Ari found this out she had gone off to go find it and destroy it on her own?"

"No, actually we we're looking for Mai thinking it had gone after her but I found Mai safe and Ari –" He cut himself off in realization. "It was after Ari not Mai. The teacup was a distraction so that we'd separate and it could lead Ari out to get rid of her. I'm such an idiot."

"Where is she?"

"She's in a secluded part of this town about twenty minutes away."

"Lin do you think you can take care of this?"

"I can." He nodded his head.

"Good, let's go." They got into the van and drove quickly to the building.

* * *

><p>Twenty-five minutes later they found Ari, breathing heavily while holding her head. Her eyes closed in pain as she struggled with keeping control of her body. She shook her head trying to get rid of the thing inside of her but it wouldn't give up. <em>Look whose arrived. She's here. She's here to watch you die.<em> Ari's eyes shot open as she saw the team before her eyes landed on Mai. "Get out of here!" She yelled angrily. "Get the hell out of here!" She struggled to stand before she collapsed holding her head screaming in pain. "Get out! Now!" She yelled again. She wanted to protect Mai from the monster in her. It was after her and she couldn't allow it.

Mai stared at her terrified. She had never seen Ari like this, it was frightening to see the look of evil in her eyes even if they flickered from black to blue the intensity was the same and she froze up not able to move. She hadn't comprehended why and what Ari was yelling.

"Lin now!"

"No don't!" Gene yelled. "That's my sister, if he's going to use his shiki it'll hurt her."

"Do it now Lin!" Ari yelled at him. "Do it now while I've still got control!"

Lin whistled and a few of his shiki left him and began tearing through her before they moved quickly locking he in place keeping the spirit in her held tight and unable to escape. He whistled again and the rest of his shiki left him as he chanted they tore through her body destroying the entity inside of her. It had taken almost twenty minutes of this before she let out a final scream of pain and the shiki disappeared and Ari fell to the ground unconscious. Gene ran to her shaking her as he tried to wake her up. Lin walked over to her, knelt down and placed his fingers on her neck finding her pulse. "She's alive. She'll just be unconscious for a while." He stood up and left the building following Naru as they returned to the van.

Mai sat there staring at Gene and Ari before making her way over to them. "It'll be okay."She whispered. "We just need to get her to bed and let her rest there. You'll see here in a few hours she'll be awake and back to being her narcissistic self." She placed her hand over Gene's. "Let's get her back and I'm sure things will be okay.

They returned to the house and Gene put her in the room as he and Mai helped Lin and Naru pack everything up. Once finished Mai sat in the front by Lin as Gene sat with Ari in the back, she still unconscious and Gene holding her hand worried for her. They waited for Naru to finish talking to Mr. Ishida letting the man know everything was safe. A few moments later Naru got into the van, closing the door he nodded to the man once more and closed the door and they began their return trip home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Please R&R so I know what you think. I feel like maybe no one's really into reading this and it makes me want to stop writing this... would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>Friday<p>

Ari had woken up a few days after they had returned from the case and she was back in working order in no time. A few hours after she woke up really. Mai had visited often to make sure she was okay and Gene was a worry wart trying to get her to stop working so much and just relax.

Two weeks had passed since she woke up and now Naru, Gene, Ari and she were moving her things into Naru's place. Mai was in her room neatly packing her clothing into a suitcase, happy to have things back to normal. She heard Gene talk to Naru. "Hey what do we do with all these kitchen supplies?"

"Just throw them out. I've got plenty and we don't need any more."

"He's lying! He doesn't have much of anything in that kitchen!" She yelled laughing knowing the look on Naru's face.

"I have all the essential kitchen appliances Mai"

"A microwave does not count as essential." She said walking down the hall to the kitchen. She was thirsty and figured some tea would be nice. She smiled at Naru when she walked by him and saw his annoyed expression.

"Unlike you I can cook."

"Unlike me?" She asked curious. "I I recall correctly the last time we ate dinner at either of our places _I_ was the one who did the cooking because you said you didn't bother learning _how_ to cook." She pulled down some glasses and opened the freezer scooping ice into each cup. "I guess Gene learning how to cook wasn't so stupid after all since he knows how to feed himself." She giggled to herself and got out the tea. She knew Naru was now pretty upset with her telling the others about his inability to cook. "But if you say microwave food means you have better cooking skills than I do, then you must be a master chef." She smiled at him brightly as he looked away a scowl on his face and a light blush across his cheeks. She handed Gene and Ari a cup of iced tea and then turned to Naru with his. He took it and said nothing to her as he took a drink. "I've got to finish packing my clothing." She said as she walked out of the kitchen but stopped. "You can go ahead and get rid of everything in here. I packed all the important things for the kitchen already." She grinned at Naru before going back to her room to finish with her clothing.

* * *

><p>She had done it just to embarrass him. He had remembered her packing things in the kitchen last night so of course she wouldn't need anything else. He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose trying to calm himself and prevent a headache. She was going to be the death of him, torturing him like this. He would lose his composure and his ability to appear as a cold serious and uptight professional. If she kept it up people will think of him as a teddy bear and his glares would be meaningless. <em>"Damn that girl."<em> He finished packing the living room and made his way back to her room. He glanced around not spotting her, he turned around only to have her bump into him and fall to the floor.

"Ow" She mumbled out before looking up at him. "Oh, hi Naru" She smiled up at him.

"Are you okay?" He reached his hand out and pulled her up.

"I'm fine." She brushed off her skirt and picked up the things she dropped. "Is something wrong Naru?" She asked staring at him. He was staring off into space with a light blush spread across his cheeks. "Naru?" She waved her hand in front of his face trying to bring him back to reality.

Naru couldn't believe what he saw. He was sure she would never do such a thing but it couldn't be impossible.

"Oh! I forgot my clothes in the wash. They must be done now." She quickly tossed her things into her room before running to her laundry room. His eyes followed her before he moved and followed her to the laundry room. He watched her take her clothing out of the washer and as she reached down to grab the last of it his suspicions were finally confirmed. He smirked and walked over to her grabbing her hips and pulling her into him. She looked at him. "Naru?" She questioned but he remained silent. He slid his hand down her thigh then back up underneath her skirt where he cupped her sex causing her to gasp.

"Is there any particular reason you're not wearing any underwear?" He whispered into her ear making her shiver.

"I-I, They're in the –the wash." She replied as his hand moved his fingers teasing her. She gasped lightly letting out a small moan.

Naru smirked at her and began kissing and nipping her neck before moving to her lips, claiming them in a passionate kiss. He took her arm lifting it he placed it around his neck then slid his hand along her side and then up her shirt where he took hold of her breast and began massaging and teasing her. She moaned into his kisses as he touched her, teased her.

* * *

><p>Ari was walking carrying a few things to put into the boxes when she saw Naru and Mai making out and noticed their position. She sighed, they didn't know the word modesty. She cleared her throat. "Noll, stop molesting your girlfriend and help pack." She smirked at them and walked away.<p>

Naru and Mai froze when Ari cleared her throat. After her comment Mai ended up turning red and Naru merely smirked before kissing her and removing his hands from her body. "We'll finish this later." He whispered before kissing her on the cheek and heading to the bathroom to wash his hands. Mai was frozen for a moment before she decided to finish the laundry. Once it was in the dryer and drying she headed to her room to finish packing. Once all her suitcases were full she closed them and smiled. She glanced around her room and noticed her necklace laying on her dresser. She walked over and picked it up using her mirror she clasped it and adjusted it. It was one of her favorite pieces of jewelry and she wore it often.

Naru knocked on her door and entered giving her a small smile. "All finished?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her again, resting his head on hers.

"You're not going to molest me again are you?" She asked giggling at him when he frowned slightly.

"Do you want me to?" he smirked at her blushing face. His eyes saw the necklace and his expression changed. He had seen it somewhere but couldn't remember where. He frowned a little. "Where did you get that necklace?"

"Huh?"

"The necklace where did you get it?"

"Oh, Ari. She bought it for me the day we went out. There was this place that had buildings from England and we went and explored it. Ari said she got it from the gift shop and thought it's suit me. Though I don't know how." Mai said giggling. "Gene asked me the same thing right before he we found out Ari was missing."

"He must have remembered." Naru mumbled.

"Huh?"

'Nothing, Mai." He kissed her head and pulled away to grab her suitcases. "By the way." He turned to her. "That was not bought at a gift shop, it's not cheap looking like you'd see at one."

"What?" Mai looked at him slightly panicked.

Naru said nothing as he lifted the suitcases from her bed. He walked out of the room still trying to figure out where he had seen the necklace before. He walked out of her apartment following Gene and Ari as they headed to the van to put Mai's stuff in. He turned calling Gene's name to catch his attention. "Mai told me about how you had the same reaction did when you saw her necklace."

Gene looked at him. "You mean stare at it and wonder where she got it and why it looked familiar?" Naru nodded his head. "She got it from Ari when they were out."

"I know, what I want to know is if you knew why it seemed so familiar?"

Gene shook his head. " I couldn't tell you. I haven't been able to place it since I saw it." Gene looked in the direction of Mai's apartment. "I've been thinking about asking Ari why she bought it for her but it's slipped my mind since I've been worrying about Ari and all." Naru said nothing but walked to Mai's apartment to finish putting things in the van.

* * *

><p>Mai had watched Naru leave in silence and wondered why he and Gene had the same reaction about her necklace. She shook her head and began gathering her things taking them to the van. She noticed Gene and Naru talking to each other but didn't say anything as she passed them. When she saw Ari a smile lit her face and she walked over to the girl. "Thank you for helping me."<p>

Ari looked up at the girl and let a small content smile appear before looking at the necklace she was wearing. "I'm glad you like it so much."

"Huh?" Mai noticed she was looking at the necklace. "Oh" Mai smiled. "I like it very much it's one of my favorites."

"Is it now?" Ari smirked a little and motioned for Mai to follow her so she could put the box in the van. "I'm glad it means a lot to you."

"Ari, c-can I ask you something?"

Ari smiled a little having a feeling she knew what she was going to ask. Naru must have noticed it and probably told her. "It's real Mai." She said and turned towards her. "I've had it for a little while and when I saw something similar at the gift shop I decided I wanted to give it to you." Mai blushed a little and Ari smiled. "Come on let's finish putting you things into the van and get you to Noll's place so you can get to unpacking."

Mai smiled at her and followed her into the apartment and not long after Naru and Gene came back and they finished putting all of Mai's things in the van. Mai gave her key to the manager and smiled thanking her. The woman told her if she ever needed to come back she could and Mai thanked her again before going to the van and sitting by Gene talking with him as they drove thirty minutes to Naru's place.

* * *

><p>Monday<p>

The weekend went by quickly and Mai was settled in for the most part. She still had a few boxes left to unpack but nothing that was too important. She ended up putting quite a bit in storage since she didn't want to take up a lot of space in Naru's place. She had placed her important pictures on the nightstand on her side of the bed and she had half of the closet and of course had some things in the bathroom and the kitchen. After some argument with Naru about how it was her place as well she could have more stuff out and her saying that she felt uncomfortable about it since she had never lived with anyone before. Of course Naru offered for them to go and look at places together so that it would be less uncomfortable and Mai felt even worse for troubling Naru, who of course ended up sighing, pinching the bridge of his nose frustrated with his girlfriend.

It was now Monday and Mai sat at her desk working on some filing as she did every day. She was blushing as she remembered what a catastrophe this morning was. She first woke up and automatically headed to the bathroom where Naru was, standing in nothing but a towel while brushing his teeth. She blushed and apologized profusely. Next came when she had gotten out of the shower, on a normal basis she would just walk to her room in the towel and dress there, but today she had entered the room and about died when she saw Naru in just his boxers. She had quickly grabbed her clothing and ran back to the bathroom. After that embarrassment she and Naru were on their way into the office when she tripped on the top stairs falling over and exposing the fact that in her rush to escape Naru after her shower she had forgotten her panties. Mai let out a sigh feeling miserable. After she tripped Naru pulled her up roughly, pulled her into the office and then went to his slamming the door closed behind him.

She sighed again feeling even worse. Naru must have been angry with her about this morning since she kept making so many mistakes, walking in on him and everything. She let out a groan as she rested her head on her desk. "Maybe moving in together wasn't such a good idea." She mumbled out. "If all I'm going to do is embarrass myself and make Naru mad what's the point?" Mai wrapped her arms around her waist as she closed her eyes trying to get rid of the embarrassment that happened this morning. She was hoping it wouldn't become a daily thing otherwise she would never be able to live with Naru.

"You really are an idiot aren't you."

Mai's eyes opened as she quickly sat up stiffening. "I wasn't going to sleep."

"Come to my office." He paused a moment. "With tea."

Mai sighed feeling like she was going to be scolded for what happened. Even if they were girlfriend and boyfriend and they did do a few intimate things here and there walking in on him naked wasn't exactly the greatest thing to do. She tried to slowly make his tea but that didn't work out too well and walking slowly to his office meant cold tea, a glare and told to do it again and to stop wasting his tea. She sighed softly and entered his office carrying his tea carefully so she wouldn't spill any. After placing it on his desk the way he liked it she turned to leave.

"I didn't say you could leave." He said distractedly.

Mai turned back around and approached his desk waiting for whatever was coming next. He stopped working and set his pen down and indicated for her to come to him. She did and sat in his lap waiting again. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. Resting his head atop hers.

"Don't worry about this morning. I'm not mad at you. Highly amused, but not mad."

"But at the office – you seemed angry and slammed the door to your office and everything."

* * *

><p>Naru blushed as he remembered seeing up her skirt and being able to see she wasn't wearing anything underneath. He cleared his throat. "That was because I was embarrassed." He cleared his throat again. "It's not very often you see your girlfriend without any underwear on while she's wearing a skirt."<p>

Mai noticed he had become a bit stiff as he talked about it and how he cleared his throat to keep himself from stuttering. She turned and looked at him noticing he held a light tint of pink on his cheeks.

"And when you're a male who has been recently introduced to the hormonal side of being a human it becomes rather difficult to control ones thoughts and the reactions of your anatomy."

Mai stared at him before bursting out laughing at how professional he was trying to be about it all and how cute he was when he blushed trying to be professional. She couldn't stop laughing at it. She calmed a bit knowing he was even more embarrassed. She looked at him giggling. "So are you saying that knowing I have no underwear on turns you on?" She asked as she turned in his lap straddling him. "Thinking such naughty things about your assistant are we now?" She smirked at the darkening blush, wrapping her arms around him she kissed him. "You're so cute when your embarrassed and blushing like that."

"I wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for you." Naru grumbled out and Mai giggled more.

"I love you." She pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss before kissing along his jaw down the side of his neck then back up to his ear where she took it between her teeth and slide them along it sending shivers up and down his spine as he gripped Mai's hips.

"Are you trying to murder me?"

"Through a constant state of arousal with no satisfaction?" She grinned. "Of course not." She returned to kissing, nipping and sucking on his neck going lower so she could leave a mark on him.

* * *

><p>The door bell chimed as they entered the office looking around Gene didn't see Mai and he pouted. He flopped down on the couch and Ari sat down gracefully beside him. "If you keep that up you'll end up having to buy Naru a new sofa."<p>

"I don't care." He grumbled. "I don't see why we came here. We're not going to be going on any cases until your better."

Ari sighed softly but just as she was about to speak Mai left Naru's office with a smirk on her face. Ari rose an eyebrow at the girl wondering what she did. Shaking her head she smiled and greeted Mai. "Afternoon Mai." Said girl looked up at her and she her aura changed quickly as she smiled brightly at them. Skipping over to them and sitting across from them in Naru's seat.

"Afternoon Ari, Gene."

"How are you?"

Mai's aura changed as she grinned a bit evilly. "Oh, I'm just fine. Perfectly fine, but I wouldn't bother to ask how Naru is when he comes out." She paused smirking. "Then again you may get some amusement out of it watching him blush and become flustered." She turned her attention to the two. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes."

"Gene?"

"Iced tea for me."

"Sure thing." Mai got up from the chair and happily made her way to the kitchenette to make their tea. She made Naru a fresh cup as well knowing he'd be out of his office soon to let Ari and Gene know they had a case. After making the tea she carried the tray out to the main office and set the tea cups down in front of Naru and Ari and placed Gene's cup on a coaster before setting her own down on a coaster as well. She returned to the kitchenette a smile on her face. She and Naru walked beside each other and she glanced at him seeing him blush a little. "How unlike you Naru." Mai commented. "Did you come to work with a fever or is there a reason your face is so flushed?" Mai sat down beside Gene pulling her legs up onto the couch and to the side. It was like a complete role reversal today. Today after the embarrassment she had been teasing him and he was the one blushing and flustered. It was very unusual but it was too fun to pass up. It wasn't like Naru was inhuman, no he was just wound up so tight he had become practically inhuman but since dating he had been showing her more and more emotions, which she was starting to like. It meant that things could work out very well between them. She came back into the conversation missing basically all of it. She looked to see Gene and Ari arguing.

"You are not going and that's final." Gene was angry.

"You're my brother not my father. You can't decided what I do and when I do it. If I go on a case then I'm going to go on a case. This is something I don't want to pass up on."

"What about our research?"

"We're at a dead end Gene. I think this will help us in recharging and allowing a break so both of us can concentrate when we return to Japan."

"_Return to Japan?"_ Mai thought. She really did miss some important details.

"No, I'm not allowing you to go." Gene growled out.

The door bell chimed and a woman entered the office. Mai knew who it was and now they were in for a world of confusion and trouble.

"Gene, I _am_ going and there is nothing you can say or do to stop me. Now stop acting like a child."

"I am not a _child_."

"I didn't say you were, I said stop acting like one. Now, we will come back here tomorrow to meet with the client and have everything solved then."

"You're not capable of going! What if you get hurt? What am I going to do then?"

"idiot." She let out a sigh. "I'll be perfectly fine Gene. I always am and always will be."Gene remained silent.

Suddenly there was a thud and all four of them looked over to see the woman had fainted. Mai glared at Naru knowing he didn't say anything she then sighed. Who knew Modoka was going to be coming today?

* * *

><p><strong>YAY I DID TWO CHAPTER UPDATES I FEEL SO PROUD! :D<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever, got busy. I'm putting up two chapters for you which I hope will hold you over until I get done with the next ones. I'm in the middle of 17 now. Please R&R would be much appreciated! Hope you enjoy chap. 15 & 16 of Bookstore 2 :)**

* * *

><p>Today was a nice day, the sun was shining high in the sky and the air felt clear and crisp. A woman wearing a long purple skirt and a pink top was walking along the sidewalk with a smile on her face. She was beautiful and had a pleasant aura around her which caught many people's attention. She held her bag close to her. She had originally planned to visit tomorrow but seeing as she couldn't miss the opportunity to see the look on his face she decided to visit today. It would be unexpected. She arrived at the office and climbed the stairs feeling the excitement growing in her. She opened the door to the office. She listened as the bell chimed and closed the door. Waiting for Mai's greeting, which didn't come immediately she turned around and stared at the two people arguing. She looked around the room. Why was there two Noll's and who was this girl who looked like them as well?<p>

"Gene, I _am_ going and there is nothing you can say or do to stop me. Now stop acting like a child."

"_Gene? What? Gene's dead. He died years ago. How could this be happening? Gene can't be back can he? There's no possible way! Who are these people?"_

"I am not a _child_."

"I didn't say you were, I said stop acting like one. Now, we will come back here tomorrow to meet with the client and have everything solved then."

"_Why do they sound so much like Gene and Noll arguing like they used to? Why do memories of so many years ago keep coming up?"_ She felt dizzy from not being able to comprehend it all. It was entirely impossible for Gene to be back.

"You're not capable of going! What if you get hurt? What am I going to do then?"

"idiot." She let out a sigh. "I'll be perfectly fine Gene. I always am and always will be."Gene remained silent.

She couldn't take it anymore, she felt like she was thrusted backward in time. Her head was spinning and it was too much to take in. _"Gene can't be back. We buried him in England. How can he be here in Japan?"_ After that last thought her mind and body couldn't take any more of it and she fainted.

* * *

><p>Mai couldn't believe he didn't tell Modoka of all people that Gene was back but then again she understood because if he told Modoka she may go and blab to his mother and then there would be a whole catastrophe there. She walked over to the woman and gently shook her to wake her up. Naru came over and helped Mai lift the woman and move her to the couch.<p>

"I can't believe you didn't tell her." She hissed at Naru.

"Look if I had said something Modoka would have told my mother who is _not_ ready to know about Gene. Since we _don't_ know if he's staying." Naru glared at her.

"You could have at _least warned her."_ They set the semi conscious woman on the couch and sat by her. "I mean you could have said hey Modoka when you come by tomorrow don't be surprised if something is different here. I can't tell you what but I wanted to warn you." Naru just glared at her. "Glare at me all you want you know I'm right." Mai's eyes turned to the woman who was coming to. When she sat up Mai waited to see what would happen.

"Noll didn't I tell you it was courteous to at least inform someone of something when you know how much damage it could do?" She then turned to Mai. "Or you could have said something."

"I actually didn't know you were coming tomorrow let alone today, not until a few moments ago that is. And also if I had known prior to today about your arrival I still couldn't do anything about it. It's not my fault Naru won't give me yours or his mother's e-mail address so we can stay in contact."

Modoka turned and glared at Naru. "Seems I need to re-teach you some things young man." She then sighed and looked over to the two who were arguing. "So, is that really Gene?"

Mai nodded. "Yes, that's Gene."

"Who's the young woman?"

"That's Gene's twin sister Ari."

"Twin? What? What do you mean twin? Noll's his twin!"

"Yes, he is but, well." Mai had no idea how to explain it.

"She's here because she's my sister." Gene said looking at the woman.

Modoka realized he had no idea who she was. He must have lost some of his memories, especially if he thought that the girl was his twin sister. Though she did remind her of Noll a bit.

"Mai."

"Yes?"

"Tea."

Okay so she was like Naru. Modoka watched the girl read a book that was in some foreign language. She wanted to know how this happened and why. She then turned to Naru. "What about your mother?"

"I'm not going to tell her any of this."

"And why not? She deserves to know her son is alive and she can see him again."

"He's not going to say anything because we don't know why he's back, why he has no memory of his previous life, why I'm here and why I don't have any memory whatsoever." Ari spoke for Naru. She turned the page of her book continuing to read in silence.

"I've got tea for everyone." Mai smiled. She set the tea down and began serving it.

Modoka noticed the necklace she was wearing it was familiar. She knew it from somewhere. She thought a moment. _"Ah! That's right that was with the boys when the Davis's adopted them. Yet how did it get there?"_ She looked at it again confirming it was the exact one. "Mai-chan sweetie, where did you get that necklace?" She watched Mai frown a little before answering.

"Ari, she gave it to me. She said it suited me."

Modoka looked to the girl named Ari who was still reading. She watched her a moment.

"It was our mother's." Ari said without thinking. "Gene and I have had it for a while. Though I always took care of it because something might have happened to it if he did."

"That's not true!"

"Then why did our goldfish die?" Gene opened and closed his mouth looking away.

Modoka was in shock. That was a fish she and Gene got at a fair one time. Naru had been the one to take care of it most of the time but he told his brother to take care of it since he'd be gone for a while. The fish died the day he returned. She shook her head , it was impossible for any of this to happen.

"Since you're here early then you can tell us about the case you have for us."

"Yes, it's in England. You will be flying there so let me know how many are able to go so I can make sure we have enough tickets."

"Of course, now to the case."

"Yes, about that." She opened her bag and pulled out to file folders. "The case seems simplistic at a first glance but as you delve into it, simple just doesn't seem to make it." She began.

After a couple hours of Modoka, Mai was ready to just give up and surrender. The woman explained the case well enough to Naru and the had proceeded to ask her 50 million questions at a time, okay so it was more like four at a time and Mai couldn't focus on each one because she didn't have time to answer properly, it was mostly incoherent sentences and some weird noises. She laid her head on her desk trying to sooth her headache. "_Why must she insist on torturing me by asking so many unusual questions?_"

"Mai tea"

She sighed at her boss's request and got up from her seat and went to the kitchenette to make his tea. After she delivered it to him and then left his office to go make phone calls as she normally did. She called everyone and in the end only the five people present in the office plus Ayako and Takigawa. It was better than the last case. She knocked on Naru's door and entered to tell him who was going to make it. After she told him the news she spent the rest of her day working on files and only making tea for Naru once more.

"Hey, Mai"

"Yes, Gene?"

"What's my mom like?"

Mai stiffened a little blinking as she thought about it. _"How to tell him she's sweet and eccentric and very loving, but drives your brother insane?"_ She looked to Gene. "Well" She began. "Truth be, told you'd have to meet her to really say what she's like. When I first met her I was afraid. She was different than what I was accustomed to. But she was very friendly and I was surprised she could speak Japanese and so fluently too. She learned it for you two, which I thought was sweet. She's very welcoming and she makes you feel welcome even if you really don't." Mai smiled at the memories. "Most of all I think the best thing about her besides her ability to annoy Naru and be impervious to his glares, is the fact that she is very loving. I like how good she makes me feel when I'm around. I'm always so nervous because it's difficult for me to be in a place I'm not comfortable with, even if Naru and I have visited his parents place numerous times since we've been dating. I don't think I've ever felt more comfortable around anyone." Mai laughed. "She knows about most of my life, she's so easy to talk to." Mai grinned at him. "You'll love her when you meet her. Just prepare for a lot of crying."

* * *

><p>Gene had been wondering about his parents since the woman named Modoka had visited. He was so interested in his life. So he decided to ask Mai about his mother. As he listened to her describe her he felt his heart swell with joy. He couldn't wait to meet his mother. She had sounded wonderful and just like a mother.<p>

"A lot of crying?" He asked when she told him to prepare for that.

"You've been gone for a while Gene. She doesn't know you've been back for almost two years now. If she saw you she'd cry."

Gene nodded his head. He had been dead for about four or five years, well to everyone besides SPR that is. He looked at her and couldn't help but smile. "What about my father?"

Mai blinked at him as if she didn't know what to say. "Y-You're father?" Gene nodded his head at her. "He's very warm and welcoming like your mother. He doesn't speak Japanese so he talks through your mom if necessary. I was frightened of him as well when I first met him. He was scarier than your mother." He watched her talk her facial expressions changing as she described him. "He was friendly though. When I was there he was kind enough to speak to me in English slowly so I could understand him. He didn't make fun of my English like Naru does he was so understanding. I really don't know how he could make sense of my horrible English I was worried he'd get confused but he responded so well that I felt encouraged and now I can talk to him in English quite well. I still struggle with words but he's very helpful. Oh, and he's the head of British SPR. He was curious about my abilities and he helped me with them too." She giggled. "I guess I could just summarize your parents as very loving, friendly, understanding and a bit eccentric." She smiled at him. "You're parents were very approving when Naru and I started dating, now all we here is when are you two going to get married and how much Luella wants grandkids to spoil." Mai giggled again and this time didn't stop for a while. "Poor Naru has to suffer getting e-mails once a week from his mother about the same topic. If she keeps it up I fear he may delay it all for quite a while just to annoy his mother." She sighed softly calming herself down. "Don't tell Naru I said that. He may actually consider it."

Gene couldn't help but smile and laugh a little at her. She was adorable when she giggled and smiled like she was now. It was one of the many reasons he fell in love with her. He sighed softly as he just watched her continue with her work. He wished he hadn't given her up so easily just because his sister said so. Because she claimed fate wouldn't have it and it may cause an in-balance in the universe he gave her up. He frowned a little. _"No, I didn't give up. I won't give up. I'll find a way to make her mine again. I love her and I'll treat her better than Naru ever will."_ Gene looked at Mai trying to figure out how exactly he could do it. It would be difficult seeing as she was often distracted by Naru. He was suddenly wacked on the head by a book. He glared at his sister.

"Come, let's go home. It's getting late and I'm hungry."

"I'm coming." He got up off the couch and walked over to Mai. He hugged her tightly before kissing her on the cheek and leaving.

"See you tomorrow Mai."

"Bye Ari, bye Gene." She smiled and waved at the two.

* * *

><p>Mai smiled softly to herself and continue working. Soon enough Lin had left and she and Naru were the only ones in the office. When she finally glanced at the clock she realized t was close to midnight. "It's so –"She cut herself off yawning. "Late." She put the files away before starting to close. She put the phone on voicemail, shut down her computer and gathered her things. She walked to his office and knocked on his door. When there was no answer she tried again and got the same response. She opened the door and smiled softly as she saw him resting his head on his desk sleeping. She walked over to him and gently shook him. "Naru, Naru." She called. "It's time to wake up. Come one." She shook him a bit more before smirking. "Naru, your mom's here."<p>

He shot up from his position looking around wildly. "Mother what are you doing here?"

Mai giggled. "Come on sleepy head. We need to get home." She helped him out of his chair and they walked together out of his office. She had him sit on the couch while she organized his office and then gathered her things. She turned off the lights and helped Naru walk carefully to the door. After exiting the office she locked the doors and called a cab. They were home thirty minutes later. She set him on the bed and began undressing him before lying him down and covering him up. She kissed his forehead and gathered his clothes to take to the laundry. After she finished cleaning she grabbed herself a bit to eat and then headed for bed. She yawned and snuggled close to her boyfriend feeling sleep take over her she sighed softly and drifted into the dream world.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Mai woke to the sound of an alarm clock. She slowly sat up as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked over to the clock which read five o' three and she groaned a little. She leaned over Naru trying to turn it off or in the very least hit the snooze button. She reached a bit further, her fingers barely brushing the clock. She placed a leg over Naru and leaned a bit more finally hitting the button. She sighed in relief the headache forming starting to recede. She looked down when she felt a pair of hands on her hips.

"Don't you think it's a little too early to be seducing me?" He asked with a smirk on his tired face.

She blushed. "Sh-Shut up, I wasn't trying to seduce you. I was turning off the alarm clock."

"And the reason you couldn't get out of bed to do it?"

"I was going to hit the snooze button and then get a few more hours of sleep."

"You're so lazy." He commented as he slid his hands along her sides. "If you keep this up you'll get fat."

Mai stiffened and looked at him glaring. "I am not going to get fat. I have a high metabolism and with the way _you_ work me I doubt I will have _time_ to get fat."

He awoke to find Mai practically straddling him just to turn off the alarm clock. He smirked and decided to tease her. She really was lazy but he highly doubt she _could_ really gain any weight seeing as she hardly ate and ran around too much especially on cases.

He rested his hands on her hips looking at her. She was sitting on his stomach her arms crossed over her chest as she looked away from him. He finally felt her settle on him and realized she _had_ indeed gained _some_ weight. It was only a few pounds no more than five in the past month. He smirked deciding to tease her about it. "Are you _sure_ about that Mai?" He began. "Last time you sat on me you didn't feel this heavy. It seems you _are_ starting to gain weight after all." He expected her to get angry and punch him playfully but instead she stiffened before getting off of him like he was on fire. She fell to the floor stood up and brushed herself off.

"I'm going to go shower." She grabbed her outfit and left him sitting in the bed puzzled.

"_Is she really that sensitive about her weight?"_ He thought frowning. He hadn't recalled anything like it but then again he didn't recall teasing her about her weight, except the one time a little while ago when she had eaten quite a bit of food but she just ignored him. He shook his head and got up out of bed and began to gather his things. He finished packing his things into the suitcase and grabbed his clothing for the day. When he saw Mai walk out of the bathroom he observed her for a moment. She had gained a little weight but nothing that should be so bothersome. He sighed he would never understand why women were so sensitive about it. Naru entered the bathroom and began to shower. He had recalled Lin telling him that he should never bring up the topic of weight because it was a forbidden subject. He said females did not like the topic because they were afraid their other would think they were unattractive. Naru paused in mid-rinse and sighed. _"She's probably self conscious about it since I do spoil her and try to keep her from doing anything dangerous and with her that means she doesn't get to do too much."_ He rinsed his hair and finished up in the shower before turning the water off and drying off. _"I suppose I should apologize, who knows what will happen if I don't"_ He wrapped the towel around his waist and left the bathroom to find her. He found her looking at her reflection in the fridge, the palm of her right hand on her stomach, her left hand on her back, looking as if she was trying to squish herself thin. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "Knock it off." He whispered to her. "You are perfectly fine. I was only teasing you." He pressed his lips to hers. "Don't worry about your weight, besides it's my fault for not letting you do anything." She said nothing to him and he pulled her closer to him. "I love you Mai." She turned around and hugged him tightly surprising him for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly. _"She really is like other girls in that sense."_ He thought as he kissed her temple. "Come on, you need to pack and I need to get dressed." Mai nodded her head and they parted, walking to the back to finish getting ready for the trip.

* * *

><p>Mai packed her things making sure everything she needed was in there. She smiled once everything was packed then closed their suitcase. She lifted it up and carried it out to the door and set it down. She stood there looking at it feeling as if she forgot something. "Oh!" She quickly made her way to the bathroom and opened a bag she had put her feminine products in. She pulled out a little roll of Tums and shoved it into her skirt pocket. She made her way back to the living room where she slipped on her shoes and waited for Naru to finish reading a few things.<p>

"Sweetie, go ahead and go on down to the car. I'll meet you there. Keys are hanging on the hook." He said distractedly. "And make sure you leave the suitcase _I'll_ get it."

Mai looked at him a moment before rolling her eyes and grabbing the keys. She opened the door and pulled the suitcase out into the hall before closing the door. She lifted the suitcase and carried it to the elevator where she rode it down to the parking lot and then carried the case to his car. She unlocked the trunk and put the suitcase in it before shutting it firmly and getting into the car just as she was about to she sighed realizing Naru had no key to lock the door with. She shut the car door, locked it and made her way back up to the condo to wait on him. Just as she opened the door he was on his way out. She held the keys out and jingled them. He glared at her.

"I told you I was going to take the suitcase down."

"Not like it mattered. I'd still have to be here since the spare key has gone missing."

"I told you it's not missing it's at my office."

"Right and yet you never think to bring it back with you so you can use it on days like this." She handed him the keys and they walked to the elevator together. She stood leaning against the railing of the elevator hoping her stomach wouldn't drop majorly as they went down. After getting off the elevator they got into his car and drove to the office. They got out and he grabbed the suit case, carrying it into the office, she carrying his files. Upon entering the office Mai was pulled into a hug by Yasuhara making her drop all her papers. After Gene picked her up and hugged her happily twirling her around.

"I'm so happy Mai." He said as he set her down. "We get to go back to England and work on a case, I get to learn about where I grew up and best of all I get to meet my parents –"

"No." Naru cut him off sternly, glaring at him. "You are _not_ meeting them."

"What? Why not?" Gene looked at him confused. "They're my parents."

"They are his parents Naru; don't you think they'd want to see him as much as he wants to see them?" Mai asked wondering why Naru wouldn't let his brother and his parents be together.

"It's because they're my parents I won't let them see him."

"What?" Mai asked.

"They're my parents' too damn it! I have every right to see them. I've been dead to them for so long. I don't see why we can't be together!"

"That's exactly why." Naru spoke, his voice sending shivers down everyone's spine. "It's _because_ you've been dead to them for almost five years that you can't see them. Could you imagine what would happen if they did see you and then you were to die again? And what about Ari? You haven't solved _that_ problem yet. You can't go to them like this when you know nothing about your future. All you'll do is hurt them even worse than when they first lost you."

No one said anything. He was right, if Gene did meet with his parents that would end in a disaster because they don't know how long Gene would be there. If he died again then it would break their hearts even more and everyone knew they were really just now getting over his death. Mai walked over to him and hugged him. "It's okay. Just think about going to England and trying to remember what you can. I'm sure you and Naru have a lot of happy memories there." Mai smiled when she felt Gene hug her back. She looked up at him.

He looked down at her with a slight frown. "Mai, have you put on weight?"

* * *

><p>Mai frowned and shoved Gene away from herself; she punched his arm and stalked off to the kitchenette. She didn't bother making tea for anyone just stood in the corner of the room and pouted. Everyone had been bringing up her weight, it was weird how they know her size and whether or not she had gained or lost weight. She sighed and just stayed in the kitchenette until Yasuhara entered it and told her it was time to go. "I didn't know you were coming too." She said softly.<p>

"Of course I am." He replied cheerfully. "Why wouldn't I? I'd miss being with my wonderful Mai." He pulled her close wrapping an arm around her shoulders. The two walked together out to the main office and then out the door to his car. "Hey don't worry about what Gene said. You're still too skinny if you ask me." He whispered to her kissing the top of her head. "I'm afraid you'll wither away if you don't eat." Mai giggled at him and blushed when her stomach grumbled. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Did you eat this morning?"

"I had a couple of rice balls." When he frowned at her she felt embarrassed. "We got up at five and were pretty busy with things. I didn't really have time to eat."

"Did Naru bring up your weight as well?" Mai nodded at him and he sighed. "We'll stop somewhere and pick you up something before we head to the airport."

"N-No, we can't do that we'll be late."

"I'd rather us be late and scolded by Naru then have you pass out from improper nutrition." She sighed at him but agreed to it. She got into his car and they stopped at a small restaurant and she ate while he drank tea. After they arrived at the airport an hour prior to the time they were to take off. They managed to get through security and have their bags checked in just fine. There was only twenty minutes before they were to leave when they met up with the others. Naru was angry at her and Yasu for not being with them and for being so late. After their scolding they were called to board the flight. Mai ended up sitting beside the window and Gene. She rested her head against the window looking at the ground.

The flight left on time. As they were ascending Mai began to feel queasy. She laid her head against the window trying to cool her body down but was failing miserably. She closed her eyes as she whimpered a little.

"Mai are you alright?" Gene asked her, his voice full of concern.

"N-No." She groaned out. "I-I don't feel so good." She wrapped her arms around herself hoping she wouldn't get sick. A moment later she could feel it building in the back of her throat. "Gene, please, I-I need t-to get out."

Gene couldn't move since the seatbelt signs were still on. "I can't Mai. We're still gaining altitude."

"Please." She whimpered out.

He looked at the light again then remembered they had sick bags tucked into the seat pockets. He took out a few things in front of hers then his and he found one. He opened it and gave it to her. "Here, get sick in this."

Mai took it from him and a moment later threw up in the bag. She coughed after and with Gene's help leaned back onto the seat panting her eyes closed as she hoped she wouldn't get sick again. Just as she calmed down a stewardess came walking down the aisle with drinks.

"Excuse me." Gene said. "Could you take this and could I get a bottle of water."

"Sure thing." The woman took the bag and put it in the trash can and then gave him his water bottle and he gave her money. "Take this, I'll be right back." He got up and walked over to Ayako. "Hey do you have anything for nausea?"

"Yes, why?"

"Mai, she's not feeling too well. Must have been her breakfast." Ayako nodded at him and began searching through her bag. She pulled out a bottle and opened it pouring two pills into her hand and giving them to Gene.

"This should help her and make her feel better."

"Thank you." He walked back to his seat and looked at Mai. She looked pale and very sick. "Mai, Mai, come on. Ayako gave me some medicine for you"

"I'm okay. I took something."

"You did?" He was confused.

"I have Tums. So, no worries."

He frowned. "Mai I doubt _that_ will keep your stomach settled for the rest of the trip. Just take these." He tried to give them to her. "Come on, please. It's okay." Mai shook her head and began to cry.

"Please don't. I don't want to take them."

"They'll help you I promise." He watched her shake her head and cry more. He put the pills in his pocket and set the water bottle down on his bag. He pulled her to him and held her. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Don't make me do it." She sniffled out softly. "I –I don't know. I don't know if – if –"She cute herself off crying.

Gene held her as she cried. He wondered what she was talking about. It's not like pills could do any harm to her body, they _were_ created to help. He looked down at her and it finally hit him why she refused, he moved the arm between them and pulled her closer hugging her tightly. "It's okay. I won't make you take them. Just do me a favor and drink the water in the very least. It'll help cool your throat." Mai nodded her head and he held her through the entire flight, she falling asleep on him.

* * *

><p>Naru wanted to hit something when he looked over to check on Mai and found her cuddled up against Gene. He hated that his brother ended up sitting beside her and now she was sleeping on him. His hand gripped the arm of the seat and he went back to reading his book trying to prevent himself from getting up and doing something stupid. He was sitting beside Ari who was engaged in a book as well. He planned to check the tickets when they got to his parents villa to make sure he and Mai would sit together. <em>"She should be with me. Not him."<em>

"Stop pouting, you look like a child." Ari spoke beside him.

"I'm not pouting." He replied coldly.

"Now you're acting like one." She glanced over and saw Mai and Gene. "Don't let it bother you." She said then turned the page. "They have a bond you know. Something beyond friendship, more like siblings than anything. He cares for her that way." Naru said nothing but went back to his book and tried to read. "Don't expect anything to change." She said before going back to her book leaving Naru slightly puzzled. He turned to his book once more and continued reading for the rest of the flight.

When the plane landed Naru had to leave before Gene and Mai did. He wanted to be there for her, he is her boyfriend after all. He glared when he saw Gene come off the plane.

* * *

><p>The plane had landed and Gene had tried to shake Mai awake but she wouldn't budge. He tried a few more times but still failed. He sighed softly and caught Yasuhara before he left the plane. "Can I ask you a favor?"<p>

"Sure, thing, what is it?"

"Would you mind grabbing my bag for me and carry it? It seems I'll have to carry Mai. She's not going to be waking up anytime soon."

"Sure thing." Yasuhara smiled and picked up his bag and walked off the plane.

Gene thanked him and the stood up struggling with Mai at first until he got a good hold of her. He carried her down the aisle then managed to get off the plane. He had his hand firmly wrapped around her waist and had her close to him. His left hand on her abdomen her left arm wrapped around him. They walked together going slowly, most of Mai's weight on him. Once inside he sat down with her. "Gene, let me take her before you ware yourself out." Takigawa said an amused smile on his face.

Gene relinquished her and Takigawa gave her a piggy back ride throughout the airport and to the awaiting van. He laid her down and Gene sat with her, laying her head against his chest as he held her. He ran his fingers through her hair in a soothing motion when she began to move. It was three hour and forty-five minute drive to his parents' villa and he had fallen asleep along the way. He slowly began to come to when he felt the van stop. He heard a door open and he felt Mai lifted off of him, forcing him to wake up. "No!" He shouted. "Don't take her!" He was met with a glare from Naru.

"She _is_ my girlfriend and if I wish to take her to _our_ room then I will." He walked away carrying Mai.

Gene sighed "She may be your girlfriend, but she is more than anything to me." He growled out and quickly got out of the van to follow Naru. "Be careful with her."

"I know how to take care of my girlfriend."

"I'm sure you do." Gene said sarcastically. "You're about to drop her."

"No, I'm not. Will you knock it off and go help with unpacking or something? She will be fine in my care."

"Look she asked me personally to look after her."

"What?" Naru looked at him slightly surprised.

"She asked me to look after her. When we were on the plane, she asked me to take care of her before she fell asleep."

Naru frowned at him. "I don't care what she told you I'm looking after her."

"Fine, then don't give her any medication besides this." He handed Naru the roll of Tums that almost fell to the floor while they were on the plane. "She's having a hard time swallowing so just, do it." He said when Naru gave him a funny look. "Make sure she drinks up a lot of cold water, if she wants something else just give her hot water with honey. No tea, no soda, none of that."

"Fine." Naru stared at him for a moment wondering what was going on. "If she gets hungry tell her to eat rice or anything that isn't greasy or acidic, like that cashew chicken she had me made, that will work. If she says anything just tell her it's my orders." Gene glanced at Mai. "And take it easy on her, make sure she doesn't do anything that could cause her to fall."

"That's a bit unavoidable."

"Then have her watch the monitors I don't care. Just do it."

Naru frowned at him. "Why the hell does she have to do these things anyways? If she's just got a case of nausea then a few pills will work just fine and some light eating."

"Just do it or I will take her and lock her up in one of the rooms with me. I can't explain it. It's just something I know, okay."

Naru glared at him as he turned and left the room tempted to slam the door. Gene ran a hand through his hair ruffling it as he walked down the hall worried for Mai.

Naru stood in the room feeling angry. He wanted to know what was going on between Mai and gene that would cause him to act like this. It didn't sit well with him. He had to know and as soon as Mai woke up he'd find out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello fans,**

**I want to apologize for taking a really really long time to post this. I've been trying to get back in the flow with this story again and I am already almost finished with chapter 18 so it will be up soon :) yay! anyways I am going to try to finish this. If you don't see chapter 18 up by next Wed. then I am probably going to wait until I finish Bookstore 2 and then publish it for you, of course I wont publish it all at once, I'll do a chapter or two at a time :D anyways I hope you enjoy chapter 17 of Bookstore 2. Please R&R. Thanks.**

**~EmeraldStar-goddess~**

* * *

><p>"What is going on between you and Mai?" Naru demanded from Gene.<p>

When Mai had woken up she wouldn't take the pills he gave her and she didn't want to eat anything but as soon as he said Gene told him to tell her to eat she ate and that pissed him off. He tried asking her what was going on and why couldn't she talk to him about it and all she did was get upset and cry. In the end Mai had refused to tell him anything was wrong she just kept saying it was a bug and Gene knew some things that would help take care of it and now he was forced to confront Gene about it.

"What do you mean what's going on between me and Mai?"

"I mean what the hell is going on that would cause _my_ girlfriend to not be able to talk to _me_?" He growled out.

"What did _she_ tell you when you asked?"

"She told me nothing was wrong with her and that it was just a bug that you know things that would help take care of it."

"Then that's exactly what is going on. I'm helping her get better."

"Why does she need _your_ help? Why not just regular medicine? Why does it have to be this fucking bullshit?"

* * *

><p>Everyone was staring at Naru. He wasn't one to use foul language like that. He was proper no matter how upset he got, even when it came to Mai he had never resulted in using such a word. The room remained silent as no one knew what to say or do. There was a door bell and Ayako walked out walked to the door and answered it. She returned with Modoka.<p>

"Talk about tension." Modoka said when she entered the room.

Yasuhara entered the room with files and pushed his glasses up his nose when he looked up. "Good morning Modoka."

"Afternoon Yasuhara, did you find anything?"

"Nothing of any use. It's mostly architectural things and a few things about the family and what it is used for today, but nothing to give away a haunting."

"Then I guess we're going to need to rely on Mai's abilities."

"No!" Gene yelled suddenly. "She shouldn't go anywhere near that place, who knows what will happen – she's very clumsy and we don't want her getting hurt." He finished off lamely. He couldn't exactly tell anyone what was going on.

"If you need to rely on me then we can do so." Mai's voice came out of nowhere. They turned to her and she was carrying a tray of tea. She walked into the living room and served everyone tea. "Good Morning Modoka, how are you?"

"I'm doing well Mai. Thank you for the tea."

"You're welcome." She smiled and set the tray with the tea pot on it in the center, sugar with it. She picked up her cup and took a sip of the drink.

"Mai, you can't, I mean, you're very clumsy and you get hurt easily and ghosts always attack you."

"I know Gene, but as you just said ghosts _always_ attack me so it's inevitable." Mai finished drinking her tea.

"But- I – you."

She looked at Gene and he sighed nodding his head giving up on arguing with her. Modoka wondered what look was exchanged between the two that would cause his little reaction. She had never really seen him give up so easily but then again she hasn't seen Gene around Mai. He seems to react like Naru would when she has a point and makes sure there's no room for argument. So Mai could wrap the twins around her fingers huh? She sighed. "About the case." Modoka began, everyone giving her their full attention except Naru. "We leave in ten minutes and it is only a fifteen minute drive there. The case shouldn't take too long granted things go according to plan." She looked to Mai. "We're relying on you to be our information source so you're going to need to get a lot of sleep." Mai nodded her head and got up from her seat.

"I know I'll work on it." She walked away with her cup heading to the kitchenette.

Modoka watched her leave then turned back to the group. "I'll be sure to let the owners of the house know."

* * *

><p>Mai leaned against the kitchen counter feeling like a complete idiot. She couldn't believe what she said to them to tell them they could rely on her since she could dream, yet she hadn't been really dreaming; they were visions. She let out a small groan as she realized the pressure of it all. "Why me?" She was about to make herself another drink but decided against it. She walked out of the kitchenette and stepped onto the front porch of the villa. She took in a deep breath enjoying the fresh air.<p>

"Will you be okay?"

Mai stiffened a moment but relaxed a moment later. "I'll be fine Gene; I just have to figure out a way to not let everyone down." She smiled up at him. "Since the past couple months I haven't been dreaming properly and now I've got visions to go along with it. I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I can't control it, I don't have the ability to just randomly pass out whenever and dream, not like I used to."

"Sorry, guess I was quite a big help being your dream guide and all."

"You were." Her head snapped to him. "But don't think that makes me want you dead, because I don't. Without you here right now I think I would have run away under all this pressure. Especially with what's been going on between Naru and me."

"Mai, can I ask you something?" She nodded her head. "Why haven't you told him yet?"

Mai looked away from him. "I'm too afraid. If I tell him, I don't know what's going to happen. I-I just can't seem to get enough courage to let him know."

Gene sighed and gave her a one armed hug. "Eventually you will need to tell him. I don't want to be keeping secrets forever okay?"

Mai nodded her head and hugged him back.

"Are you absolutely sure you'll be okay?" He asked looking down at her.

Mai smiled "I believe so. I mean there's nothing I can do to prevent my abilities from doing what they do. I have no way of stopping them from increasing so it's just something I have to deal with."

Gene nodded. "Okay but still."

"No worries, Gene." Mai looked up at him giving him a big smile.

"We're leaving." Ari walked down the stairs past them and to the van.

Mai smiled and followed Ari down the steps and to the van, Gene not far behind her. The three enter the van waiting for the others to come along. Naru and Lin got in the van while Ayako and Takigawa took a cab, Yasuhara and Modoka had planned to go to the library and try researching some more. Mai leaned back in her seat relaxed as she looked out the window at the scenery. She liked England it seemed so peaceful with all of its scenic beauty and kind people. Everyone she had met in England, though only for a brief moment or two, was so polite to her. She smiled softly, closing her eyes to just enjoy the trip.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the location and had majority of their things set up in the room given to them for base. Mai was carrying some monitors in and Gene was having a fit over it, while carrying a monitor he took from her.<p>

"Why do you have to carry the heavy things?" He asked a frown on his face.

"It's in the job description." She smiled at him and continued walking to the base. "It's just a monitor, don't worry I'll be fine." They entered base.

"But, I told you, you should work on setting things up with Lin."

Mai looked over to Lin and then back to Gene shaking her head. "I think Lin wants to live to be an old man."

Gene raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"A little while ago before you and Ari arrived I was helping Lin take things down and almost got him crushed to death and then burnt alive."

"How did you manage to do that?"

Mai grinned sheepishly. "I have no idea." They set the monitors down and left the base to finish getting the rest of the equipment. "But I managed it." She looked to him and smiled.

After about thirty minutes all equipment was in the base and Takigawa and Gene were setting up the cameras. Mai was sitting in her room relaxing. She took long deep breaths to calm herself down. _"I can do this."_ She stood up ready to take on whatever was thrown at her. She walked out of the room and headed to base trying to keep up her will and confidence. She took a few deep breaths and stepped into the base. She looked around the base, everything was up and running and everyone was talking to each other trying to find out exactly what was to be done since Naru hadn't exactly told them what was going on. Mai looked to the monitors where Lin, Ari and Naru were sitting, watching and reading. Naru didn't look too pleased with what he was reading and Ari had the same look on her face.

Mai sighed softly feeling upset and wishing she could do something to help. She wasn't tired so she couldn't help that way and the visions came randomly so she couldn't be of any use.

"Love leaps into motion" Mai turned towards the door as she heard a voice sing. "Trying to keep hanging on, when I need a reason to wake up" She headed out of base and walked around the house trying to find the person that went with the voice. "I find you turning, laughing and smiling." She headed upstairs and looked around and ended up outside on a balcony where she found him standing there singing loudly, playing his guitar. She felt captured by the lyrics she could feel some sort of emotion taking over her. She turned around and ran downstairs and out to the back door, a vision of a young girl in a white summer dress running exactly like she was, quickly turning around the bottom of the stair case trying not to fall as she runs to the back door and swings both of the doors open, the bright sunlight blinding her some as she waited for a moment for her eyes to adjust. She stepped onto the back porch and let her legs carry her as she approached the young man.

"Everything will be fine someday –some other day – Some other day." He stopped singing and when he opened his eyes he was surprised to see a foreign girl. He looked around before looking back at her. "Good Afternoon." He greeted her. He had a heavy British accent which made the girl frown a little. The young man took a cautionary step towards her wondering if she would stay or run. When she didn't move he took another step to her. "Good Afternoon." He greeted again a bit more slowly.

"Good Afternoon." She replied to him in English.

"I'm Jet."

Mai frowned slightly at the name. He was tall, maybe Naru's height? She couldn't really tell. He was slender and looked well built. He was wearing a black t-shirt with dark wash jeans; he had dirty blonde hair and light grey eyes too. "Jet?" Mai questioned his name.

"It's a nickname." He said smiling. "My actual name is Charles Wellington, but I find Jet to be a better name to use in a band."

"Oh I see."

"So, where are you from? I can tell you're not from England."

"I'm from Japan."

"Japan, eh? Nice, do you have a name?"

"Mai."

"You're what?" He tilted his head slightly.

"No my name is Mai, M-a-i."

"Oh, I see." He now stood in front of her, slightly surprised by her short stature; she almost seemed like a young teen. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen." She replied.

"Really? I figured you would have been at least fourteen, maybe fifteen."

"Nope, I'm nineteen, I'll be twenty soon."

"Okay." He nodded his head. "I'm twenty-two."

"You live with your parents?"

He smiled. "No, I just come and visit every now and again. How about you?"

"I haven't lived with my parents since I was young."

He frowned a moment then realized what she meant. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It happened a long time ago."

He nodded. "I assume you heard me sing, so how did you like it?"

"I liked it a lot. Who is it for?"

"My sister, she passed away when she was just fourteen. I come here and sing that song for her."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

He smiled. "Want to hear another song?"

"Yes, please."

"One moment" He adjusted his guitar and began playing and began singing afterwards. "I don't know when I –"

Mai stood there listening to him sing and felt hypnotized by him the lyrics seemed to blend together yet she was still able to hear the words. His music made her feel good and she just stared at him not wanting to move or do anything but listen to his voice.

"I don't give my heart to no one cause I don't want to waste my time I've tried to love this loneliness –"

Mai listened to the song, it was only a little less than five minutes but she felt like she had been hypnotized for hours. When he stopped singing she came out of her trance and looked at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "I assume you have a lot of fans, well female fans to be exact."

He grinned. "That we do, that we do indeed."

Mai couldn't help but smile at him.

"So may I ask what you're doing here?" He turned his guitar and put it behind him. He sat down on a bench and she followed him and sat beside him.

"Well, I'm on a case actually. I came here with my boss and friends who are also part of his investigation team."

"Oh so you lot are the SPR team my father was talking about the other day."

"That's us." Mai smiled. "We're all from Japan."

"Okay." He nodded his head. "So how would you like to go out for ice cream this evening?"

"Really?" She didn't know why she was starting to feel excited that he asked her out.

"Yea, I think it'd be fun. Walk around get a little tour and enjoy the delicious taste of sweet ice cream and the wonderful presence of a beautiful girl."

Mai blushed at his words and looked away feeling shy all of a sudden.

"Don't get shy on me now, I like looking at that pretty face and that lovely smile."

Mai blushed more, receiving such compliments. Naru had never complimented her like that, Gene and Yasuhara come close but nothing like this. She couldn't help how she was feeling she just wanted to lean over and – Mai stopped herself before she got any further. She had to remember Naru and their relationship. When she came to her senses she opened her eyes and realized just how close to kissing him she really was. He had been leaning too like he was expecting it. "I –I'm sorry." She whispered. She quickly pulled away and got up from the bench. "That was quite unprofessional of me and I apologize." She spoke in Japanese and began to back away.

"Wait, please, don't go." He stood up quickly ready to chase her if she ran.

"I-I can't stay." She replied in English.

"Make it up to me by keeping our date." He took a step forward, being cautious. "Please, tonight at 5:30."

Mai bit her lip as she looked at her cellphone. Five thirty wasn't that far away. She wondered if she'd be able to sneak away again without Naru being so anal. She looked up at him and stumbled a little backwards as he was closer than she expected.

"Please, allow me this. I won't bother you again."

The look in his eyes caught Mai and she couldn't refuse. "I will see you at five thirty then." She gave him a smile and blushed when he smiled back.

"Thank you Mai." He lifted her hand and kissed it. "See you at five thirty beautiful."He stood up and as he did quickly leaned forward and kissed her cheek causing Mai to blush furiously. A moment later he turned and left, leaving her by herself.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 17 and I apologize again for taking forever on getting this up.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone sorry it took me forever to get some more chapters done. Had a lot happen in the past year but now I have some time to put up some chapters. I did Chapters 18-21 posted and I'll get some more posted up again soon. It'll be quite a few more chapters, I'm thinking this will be about 30 chapter.. not sure yet. Anyways hope you like these please Review and let me know what ya think! thanks :D**

* * *

><p>Mai was a bit surprised she didn't refuse him. She was in love with Naru yet when Jet asked she still said yes. She frowned before shaking her head and turning to head inside to go back to base, someone may be worried about her. She entered base and it was like she never left. She sighed softly before going and making tea for everyone. She served it and sat down waiting for time to pass. How would she sneak away again? Naru, Ari or Gene would have to eventually notice if she was gone for more than thirty minu – <em>"I'm wrong. They wouldn't notice me even if I was gone for hours. It won't be a big deal if I head out for a little while. Naru wouldn't care he's too busy with Ari anyways."<em> Mai bit her lip at that thought. She was a bit worried that Naru would spend all of his time with Ari and ignore her.

Gene had noticed Mai leave the base but assumed she wouldn't be gone for long. She had taken about forty-five minutes and he would have been worried but he couldn't sense any danger. He watched her come and go and return again with tea. He smiled at her when he received the tea but she didn't seem to notice. He watched her closely wondering what was going on in her head, she seemed to be dazed. He noticed he facial expressions and frowned a little when she made a face he didn't like.

She got up from her seat a little bit before five thirty and left. He decided to follow her this time just to see what she was up to. He saw her in her room going through her clothing. She shut the door and opened it again in a different outfit, one that would be casual date worthy. He frowned, a little as Mai applied light make-up and tried to do a little something with her hair. His frown deepened and he walked to her room and he stood there with his arms folded over his chest. "Going somewhere?"

"Yes, I am heading out for a little bit."

"Where?"

"Just out with the client's son" Mai said still distracted with her hair

He raised an eyebrow. "Does Naru know?"

"No, he doesn't."

"Don't you think he would have a problem with this?"

"No, I am just entertaining our client trying to make sure they remain happy. That's all there is to this." She finished her hair grabbed her cell phone and headed downstairs with Gene following.

"I am not going to let Naru know you are missing and when he finds out and then isn't able to find you he will be severely pissed with you and not only that but I have a feeling he will have no problem yelling at you for being an idiot."

"Gene." She stopped and looked at him. "I doubt Naru would notice me missing for days with his strong interest in solving cases and being with Ari." She turned and left him standing there surprise by her words. She was right; Naru was spending a lot of time with his sister. No wonder Mai was doing this, she was jealous. Gene headed back to base intending to keep his word; he was _not_ going to say a word to Naru.

Mai walked out of the door not caring what Gene said about Naru. All she was doing was entertaining their client's child, which is what she did most of the time anyways. She walked around the house and to the garden to meet Jet so they could head out. When she found him a few moments later she smiled brightly and approached him. "Hello." She called out softly.

He turned looking at her a grin on his face. "Mai, you look wonderful."

She blushed furiously. "I-I didn't do that much." She was wearing a cute little black skirt with a green top. She had pulled her hair into a bit of a messy bun-like state and had a little dusting of make-up and she was wearing her tennis shoes.

"You don't have to do a lot to look beautiful." He said smiling. He stuck out his elbow. "Shall we go then?" Mai nodded her head and took his arm. They began walking and headed around front to a taxi. "Sorry we can't walk there I live a bit from the closest town."

"It's okay." Mai smiled and he returned it making her blush.

They sat together quietly in the cab until it entered town twenty minutes later. The got out of the cab and she smiled at the town they were in, it seemed peaceful and friendly. They walked over to an ice cream parlor and both ordered ice cream and after he paid they began walking together.

"How do you like your ice cream?" He wasn't sure what to talk about seeing as she had a difficult time speaking English.

"It's good, thank you."

"Where did you learn to speak English?"

"Lin taught me some and I did take some classes as well as a little self-teaching. Naru's not a very good teacher, he's too impatient and hates when I make mistakes so I just avoided asking him for help."

"Naru?" He asked curiously, it was an unusual name to give someone.

"My boss, ah, Shibuya Kazuya."

"Oh, I see." He looked up at the sky, the sun was starting to set. "I want to show you something." He tossed his cone into a trash bin.

"Okay." Mai threw hers away as well and smiled. He grabbed her hand and led her away from the town, fifteen minutes later they were travelling along a small path that led further and further from the woods. After another fifteen minutes they arrived upon a hill and once at the top her breath caught in her throat. The sunset was beautiful and when she looked down in the distance she could see the town they were just in. "Wow, this is beautiful."

"Do you like it?" He asked looking at her.

"I love it, it's wonderful." She looked out and sighed at the beauty of the sunset.

"Come, have a seat." He sat down and she sat beside him. "When we were kids my sister had run away and I had followed her without telling our parents and we ended up finding this. Every now and again when things got rough we'd make our way out here and spend a day here just talking and enjoying the view."

"What happened to your sister, if you don't mind me asking?"

"She killed herself." He said softly. "I can't remember why, I just know that she and my parents were arguing and then the next morning my mother found her hanging from her balcony."

Mai gasped, their mother must have been traumatized and their father, who knows how he felt. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." He smiled at her. "We've all gotten over the hardest part, now we just cherish her memory." He looked out at the sunset. "That's why I always sing for her, every now and again when I come back from travelling I sing in the garden that way she will always hear me. Occasionally I'll sing here too just in case she may have wandered over here since this was our favorite spot."

"You really cared about your sister huh?"

"Yea, I did. She was very special to me. My parents travelled a lot and were hardly ever home so I took care of her." He looked to Mai. "You know you remind me of her."

"I do?"

He nodded his head. "She was fourteen when she died and was your height too, she was sweet and cute just like you."

Mai smiled at him and he returned it. The rest of their time together was spent watching the sunset and looking at the stars. Eventually the pair headed decided to return. Once at his home she thanked him and he walked her to base. "Thank you again, I had fun."

"I did too." He smiled. "I have band practice tomorrow would you like to come and listen?"

She opened the door. "I'd love to, thank you." She stepped inside the room and was met with several pairs of angry eyes and one very pissed off Naru.

"If looks could kill." Mai looked at Jet and shook her head.


	19. Chapter 19

She stepped inside the room and was met with several pairs of angry eyes and one very pissed off Naru.

"If looks could kill." Mai looked at Jet and shook her head.

"Good Evening." She smiled at them and headed over to make tea for everyone.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Takigawa yelled angrily.

"All of us have been worried about you, it's almost ten o'clock at night Mai." Ayako spoke, her tone angry.

Mai nodded her head as she listened, and continued making tea.

"What were you thinking going out and not informing us of anything?"

"Hey don't get upset at her, I asked her to go out with me." Jet interfered, but he was ignored, he couldn't speak Japanese but he could tell she was getting reprimanded.

"It's not like any of you noticed." Mai said distracted with finishing up with the tea. "You don't care if I'm here or not."

"That is a lie Mai and you know it." Takigawa.

"Really?" Mai turned and looked at them her eyes full of tears, she was feeling frustrated.

"Yes Mai, we've all been worried about you." Ayako had calmed down.

"For all of what five minutes?" Mai sniffed feeling angry. "None of you could care less about me." She glared at them. "Tell me, honestly, how long had you looked for me? How hard did you search for me?" No one answered and she slammed the tea tray down. "That's right, you didn't bother. You only just noticed I was gone and didn't try that hard to look for me."

"Mai we looked everywhere for you. We had no idea what to do."

"That is bullshit Ari." Mai glared at her. "You and the genius doctor should have been able to figure something out." Mai pulled out her cell phone and slammed it on the table. "After all how hard is it to call your girlfriend?"

When Naru said nothing she scoffed and turned. "You don't think about me, your head is too far up Ari's ass you don't even have time to think of me." She began walking away, pulling Jet along. Once they were far enough she wiped her eyes and turned to him. "I'm sorry you saw that." She spoke in English to him.

"It's okay. Is everything alright?" He didn't understand a word that was said and was worried for her.

"Yes, just a disagreement."

"That was an intense disagreement."

Mai laughed. "Yes, it was."

He stepped to her and wiped away her tears. "Tomorrow, 12:30 lets meet again. I want to take you to my band practice. I have a feeling the guys will like you and we all could cheer you up."

Mai smiled. "I think I would like that a lot."

"Good, I'll see you at 12:30 then." He grabbed her hand and lifted it to his lips. "Sweet dreams." He released her hand and turned to leave.

Mai watched him walk away and let out a sigh. She didn't know where she was staying and she didn't want to go back to base but she had to. She returned to base but didn't go inside. She leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, letting out a heavy sigh when she finally sat. The door opened and she stiffened not wanting to see who it was.

* * *

><p>The base was silent as Mai left the room. No one said anything, they all were worried about her but no one had really noticed she was gone for a while.<p>

Ari looked to Naru who was distracting himself with watching the monitors. He was just as guilty as everyone else, if not more so. She looked to Gene who didn't even seem bothered by anything she said.

"You knew." Ari accused

"Knew what?" Gene asked looking at his sister.

"You knew she left."

"You_ knew_ she left?" Ayako looked at him.

"And if I did?"

Ari's eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"We could have been less worried and knew she was safe."

Gene shrugged. "I told her I wasn't going to say anything. If she got trouble for being gone it'd be her own fault, but I honestly figured you all would have noticed sooner. She's been gone from this room since a little bit before five-thirty. None of you even really noticed her slip out. No wonder she's so pissed." He smirked and shook his head. "She was absolutely right. Who would have thought, ne?" When he looked at his sister he knew she was about to kill him.

"Go find her." Naru commanded.

"What? Shouldn't you be the one to find her? She is _your_ girlfriend and she was expecting better of _you_."

"Gene just go and find her." Gene didn't move. "Now." Ari commanded.

"Alright, alright." He got up from his seat. "But I honestly think someone else should go look for her especially since they've claimed to care about her a great deal."

"Just go find her." Ari hissed out.

"Yea, yea, I'll find her." He opened the door and stepped out, closing the door behind him.

"Yea, yea, I'll find her." He left the base. "Jeez." He sighed and when he opened his eyes he saw Mai sitting on the floor. "Mai." He sat beside her. He _had_ been worried about her, she had been gone for quite a while when she said she was leaving he didn't think she'd be gone for more than two hours but he was wrong. Four and a half hours she was gone. "How are you?"

She looked at him "Outstanding, you?" She replied sarcastically.

He smiled at her. "I am doing great, I have been commanded by the great Naru and my idiot scientist sister to come look for you and bring you back."

"Go figure. Why would I expect anything more?" She asked herself.

"You know Mai." He turned to her showing her that face she now hated. "If we we're together I would have noticed you missing the second you left the room."

Mai frowned. "You did notice me leave then followed me out and questioned me."

Gene nodded his head. "But I also wouldn't have allowed you to be gone for four and a half hours." She looked away and he knew she couldn't take seeing the love in his eyes. He loved her deeply and no matter what couldn't stop loving her.

"Well you had your chance and you threw it away and besides now I'm –"

"I know." He said interrupting her. "Don't remind me." He sighed. "Naru is a complete ass when it comes to you. He's pissed off about not being able to help you and that you 'requested' my help."

Mai sighed. "Maybe I'll tell him tonight, or tomorrow." She looked at her hands. "Whenever I feel my bravest."

"Would you like it if I was there for support?" She looked at him wide eyed and hopeful.

"Really? You would do that for me?" He nodded his head and she leapt into his arms hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much Gene. Thank you!"

He laughed and hugged her back. It hurt to do this but it was for _her_. He'd do anything for her, no matter how painful. That was what he felt was part of love. To do things one didn't want to do just to see the other person happy. That was the one thing he preferred over receiving her love in return. Seeing her smile and be happy. "We can do it after the case is over. That way it's not so distracting and we can get the job done."

Mai sighed, releasing him at the thought of work. "I don't know what I'm going to do." She looked up at him. "I can't seem to dream of anything. I just get these images."

"Have you gotten anything for the case?"

Mai nodded her head. "I had heard a song earlier. The lyrics and voice captured me in a sort of trance and I ran down stairs and out to the back door, as I was a vision of a young girl in a white summer dress came and she was doing exactly what I was. We both quickly turned the bottom stair trying not to fall, we run to the back door and both doors swing open, the sunlight blinds us and after a moment we see him. Our heart is filled with so much joy and happiness. I felt our legs move on their own as we walked to him and –"Mai paused blinking a moment as she thought. "Right after I met Jet." She looked in the direction she remembered Jet walking when he left her. "He played another song for us and it was just – so wonderful." She smiled at the memory. She looked back at Gene. "I don't know who she is but then again I may believe it to be his sister."

"What happened to her?"

"She killed herself." Mai swallowed. "Jet told me their parents had argued one night and the next morning her mother found her hanging from the balcony."

"We should let Naru know about this." Gene rose from his seat.

"Could you do it for me?" Gene rose an eyebrow at her. "I don't really want to see him right now." She looked away feeling upset and hurt.

"I can do that for you. If you can go lie down and get some rest for me." Mai nodded her head and Gene helped her up. He then took her to her room and after a quick hug they departed. Mai closed her door, crawled into bed and fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Naru sat by the monitors going over some research. When Gene had informed him of Mai's vision it made him feel a bit depressed. He had felt so much guilt when he hadn't really noticed her gone and she did have a point, he could have called her but then again when she's missing his rationality isn't there. He just worries and hopes like hell nothing bad has happened to her and now she didn't even want to see or speak to him, which just caused more guilt. He shook his head and decided he needed to get the case finished before he worked things out with Mai.

When morning arrived the feelings had keep nagging in the back of his mind until they had eaten him up inside he couldn't take another second. As soon as Lin entered the room he would go, find her and talk to her. He needed to apologize to her and make it up to her any way he possibly could. He looked at the clock and sighed it was only 6 AM and Lin wouldn't be in for another hour.

"Stop fidgeting." Ari commanded.

He glanced over to her. "I'm not fidgeting."

"You are." She looked at him. "Now stop. You and Mai will be able to work things out."

Naru glared at her feeling annoyed. He then turned his attention back to the monitors. Ari had been up with him all night watching the monitors trying to see if there was something but there was nothing to be seen all night, which made him more agitated.

"Mai!" He heard Gene yell. He stiffened at the call of her name and quickly got up from his seat and moved quickly through the halls and made it to the balcony. He looked down to see Gene looking up with a horrified look on his face. He then looked over and saw a rope hanging from the balcony and his eyes followed it and at the end of it he could only feel his heart break. He stood frozen as Ari passed by him and began to pull on the rope, he could only watch as Gene had ran up the stairs seconds later and helped Ari. Ari began CPR as Gene called for an ambulance. After a little bit Ari got up and walked over to him and smacked him.

"This is no time to stare off into space!" She yelled furiously. "Get your ass in gear and help your girlfriend!"

Naru shook his head and focused on the situation at hand. Gene was doing chest compressions. "How long until an ambulance is here?"

"At least another five minutes."

Naru walked swiftly over to Mai. He checked for a pulse and was barely able to register a beat. He tilted her head backward and leaned down the second Gene finished with compressions and began to attempt to push air into her lungs. They continued the cycle and Naru would check her heart beat after three cycles. The ambulance arrived and the EMT's began to asses her and ask questions as they put her on a stretcher. Once inside the ambulance they began to drive away. Gene had told Naru to inform everyone else and finish the case.

Naru stood watching the ambulance drive away. He couldn't figure out why Mai would do that. Did she hate her life that much? Had she only pretended she was happy? He was confused and could have sworn Mai was happy, they were in love and they had a future together he intended so much for them. They were going on almost two years of dating and he planned in the next few months to propose to her but now, now he couldn't comprehend it all. Did she love him? Were her feelings real? Was he right in believing she truly loved his brother? "None of this makes sense."

"Naru, we need to question Jet."

Naru looked at Ari. "Jet?"

"His sister killed herself by hanging herself." She told him and turned to head to base. "We need to find out what exactly happened. Full details, nothing left out." She headed to base.

Naru shook his head clear of doubting thoughts and decided indeed the case needed to come first. The pair managed to contact Jet and brought him to the base for questioning.

"So, where's Mai?" He asked looking around, not seeing her.

"That is why you are here." Ari replied to him in English.

"What do you mean?" He frowned then in a millisecond his brain clicked. "Did something happen to her?"

"We need to know what happened with your sister, everything you possibly know about the night she died."

Jet sighed. "She was fourteen years old when she died. One night my parents had an argument. I don't know what about exactly. I barely caught any of the words since they were fighting in their room."

"What _did_ you hear?" Ari questioned.

"Something about my sister. I'm not sure what. My father called my mother a whore and said that she was lucky he forgave her." He frowned. "I'm assuming my sister was actually my half-sister." He sighed. "Anyways the thing was during the argument my sister had come into my room because she didn't want to hear the arguing and after a few hours my father had come into my room to ask me where she was and when he found her sleeping in my bed he became furious. I remember he yanked her out of my bed by her hair and dragged her to her room." He shifted in his seat feeling uncomfortable. "The thing is, my sister and I have always had a close relationship she told me all her secrets and I told her mine." He paused a moment. "I've known for a while but one day when she was upset she ran away to our hill and I met up with her there. She confessed to me that our father was having relations with her. I had no idea what to say or do that day." He sighed. "So that night after my parents argued he proceeded to continue his relations with her. Her screams were muffled and I knew she was crying, begging for help for me to come help her but the truth is my father was a monster. He knew I knew and he knew I cared about her. He threatened me with her life if I were to ever try to ever stop him." He swallowed hard wishing he didn't have to reveal his family secrets. "I didn't sleep that night at all. I heard her talk about something and I remember hearing her door open but never close. After that there was silence." He took a breath. "When I got out of bed that morning I heard my mother scream and I saw my sister hanging from the balcony." He looked at them. "The scary part was that as she barely swayed her eyes were on me and I couldn't stop staring, the last look I will ever see of her was her lifeless body hanging staring at me as if I could have prevented it all."

Naru listened and kept notes. "What of your parents?"

"My mother killed herself and my father has drunk himself to death." Naru and Ari frowned. "The truth is I'm the one that called you and I've been wanting to sell this house for a long time, but I know my sister is still trapped here and I want her to go to her final resting place. I need her to be at peace."

"We have found no evidence that there is any kind of entity here." Naru informed him.

"Although what happened with Mai would suggest otherwise I do believe it is more residual than anything." Ari informed him. "We will do a cleansing for you and you should be able to sell it just fine."

"Residual?" Takigawa questioned.

"Mai's abilities have escaped her mind. She sees visions and just as she sees visions her body could go into a trance and she could believe she is dreaming when she is in fact living a vision and unknowingly to her she will act out her dream thus the reason she has hung herself like Jet's sister." Ari informed everyone. "Your sister had some very strong feelings when she killed herself thus leaving a great amount of energy, enough for you to believe she's still here. She is not, but her memory is." Ari rose from her seat closing her black notebook. "Takigawa, you and Ayako go room to room and cleanse. The balcony should be your first stop." She turned and organized some files. "Case closed."

The team began finishing up with the case and then packed everything up, in order to leave. Ari approached Jet. "We will send our medium over before the days end. He will let you know that the house is cleansed and safe."

"Thank you."

Ari nodded her head and turned to leave. She had received a call about where Mai and Gene were. She informed the others and they drove right over to the hospital. Everyone paid Mai a visit one by one, except for Naru. A doctor had entered before he could. He waited patiently for the doctor to exit the room and when he did he took a breath and entered the room. He stared at Mai lying in Gene's arms crying. At that moment he felt something in him break and he couldn't take it anymore. He quietly left the room and headed the van. "Let's head to the airport."

"What about M –"

"I'll have Modoka make sure they return home safely." He looked to Lin and the Chinese man merely nodded his head and began the drive.

Mai couldn't believe what the doctor had told her. She had been so hopeful and was feeling confident about telling Naru but now there was nothing. Nothing left at all. She had been without air for too long, and her body suffered.

"I'm so sorry Mai." Gene whispered to her.

"They're gone."

"I know. I know." He rubbed her back soothing her. He thought he heard the door but no one entered so he assumed it was his imagination. He wanted to say something anything to calm her down but nothing came to mind. The next thing he knew his cell phone rang. He didn't want to answer it.

"I'll let go of you so you can answer."

"Ignore it. You're more important than a phone call." He held her tight as she cried. He held her until she passed out and he slipped out from under her and headed to the bathroom. After completing his business he checked his phone and saw he had a message. He listened to it. _"Gene its Ari. We're on our way back to Japan. Naru has arranged for Modoka to make sure you two return safely. I hope you didn't do anything, stupid medium. Don't call back because we'll be boarding soon. I'll call when we've landed."_ Gene sighed and deleted the message and headed back to Mai.

It was a few days before Mai was able to leave the hospital and when they did Modoka was there waiting on them. She drove them to the airport and escorted them until after they got through security. Mai and Gene sat together on the plane she lying on him sleeping and he holding her wishing he could do something to help her feel better but knew there was nothing he could do for her. When the plane landed several hours later he helped her with her things. They were out of the terminal and were expecting to see Naru and Ari but neither was there. They left the airport in a cab.

"Gene?"

"Yes, Mai?"

"I don't want to go home. Not yet."

Gene looked at her and knew she was just scared because she would tell Naru and she wasn't ready to say anything just yet. "I'll call Ari and see if you can stay with us." He pulled out his cell phone and gave Ari a ring. "Ari?" He paused a moment. "Would you mind if Mai stayed with us?" He listened a moment and smiled. "Thanks. We'll see you soon." He hung up and looked at Mai. "All set. You'll be staying with us until you're ready." Mai smiled at him thankfully and rested her head on his shoulder.

A week had gone by before Mai returned to being with her boyfriend. A few months had passed and a lot had happened. Gene figured out how Ari came about and they were able to figure out how to return Gene to his normal self. Naru never spoke about the hospital and what he saw or questioned why she didn't come home immediately. Things with him were tense and she was confused but said nothing and figured work was getting to him. They didn't do their make-out sessions any more, in fact they were hardly physical with each other at all. The only time he touched her was when he accidently bumped into her either while sleeping or while passing each other. Mai sighed softly as she sat at her desk wondering why things had changed suddenly between them.

"Mai." She heard Naru call her name. She looked at him and felt her heart beat quickly. "We need to talk."


	21. Chapter 21

"Mai." She heard Naru call her name. She looked at him and felt her heart beat quickly. "We need to talk."

Mai looked at Naru and felt her heart plummet. He had an expression on his face she couldn't discern. She turned to him and waited. He said nothing for a moment then he looked at her, his eyes cold and expressionless. "We need to break up."

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean, we need to break up?"

"I mean you and I need to end our relationship and you need to move out of my apartment."

Mai felt her heart clench as tears began to well up. "Why?"

Naru let out a soft sigh before replying. "This relationship is not doing either of us anything." He saw her frown. "You love Gene not me, as I have concluded before." He tried to keep himself professional as he spoke to her.

"Why would you say that?"

"The past years events have proven this. You go to him for anything. You two often make physical contact, you communicate well and there is a lot of positive energy between you two. You and I on the other hand do not communicate well, we have a negative energy and after the case in England things shifted dramatically between us. You stayed with Gene before coming to me. Thus I have concluded that you indeed love my brother and not myself."

Mai got up feeling angry about how he spoke. He was trying to be professional with their break-up. After everything they went through he decided to end it? She approached him and smacked him across the face. "How could you say that? After everything we've been through? After how far we've come you still doubt me? You still don't believe that I love you?"

He glared at her. "There's no need for the hysterics Taniyama-san." Mai looked away from him. "This is my final decision. Nothing you can say will change my mind." He cleared his throat. "Now don't forget that we have a case tomorrow morning. Be here at 7 AM."

"I hate you!" She yelled. "I've done everything in my will power to prove to you I cared for you but I'm not the only one who's distracted. You've been too busy with your head shoved so far up your ass that you don't even notice what's going on around you!" She glared at him. "The whole two years we were together you didn't pay attention and it only kept getting worse." She needed to tell him everything. "I went to Gene because he paid attention to me. He made me feel better he made me remember that even though you aren't what I imagine you wouldn't be the man I feel in love with if you were different." She sniffed.

"Thank you for clarifying things." He spoke then turned. "As I said nothing can change my mind."

Mai felt furious that he would be such an ass about everything. She decided to confess. "As for England the only reason I was with him was because he found out I was pregnant during the plane ride!" She watched him stop dead in his tracks. "Then when we were at the hospital I found out I lost them due to my abilities, but it's not like you care, you never even stopped by. You just went back to Japan without seeing me." She picked up her stuff and began to leave. "I was going to have twins too." She said before leaving the office, slamming the door behind her. She ignored Gene as he passed by and caught a cab planning to go pack up her things.

Gene had been feeling pretty good and back to normal. He and Ari discovered that it was merely a spell gone wrong that caused him to be back. Which he felt was a little bit anti-climactic since he was personally expecting something different. Yet he was happy that he knew why he was back. He was on his way to the office to see if there was a new case yet when he saw Mai leave the office before her normal time. Frowning he entered the building and looked around wondering what happened. He entered Naru's office.

"What did you do to her Noll?"

Naru looked up and glared at his brother. "Nothing."

"Bull, she looked like she had been crying. What did you say to her?" Gene was hoping he didn't break up with her, but then that would be the only reason she'd leave crying. "Don't tell me you broke up with her."

"Yes, I ended our relationship."

Gene let out a growl. "What is wrong with you?"

"I told her based off of the evidence I had come to the simplest conclusion that she loves you and not me."

"Are you a moron?!" He stopped and sighed. "I take that back you _are_ a moron. I just didn't think that you were _this_ stupid." He looked at Naru. "She loves _you_ not me. I've confessed to her continuously after Australia and every single time she has turned me down. She tells me she loves me but she loves you, Noll, a whole hell of a lot more than me."

"If she loved me than why was she always with you?"

"Because your head was stuck so far up your own ass you didn't even pay attention to what was going on around you." Gene sighed. "Did you know she was pregnant?"

"She informed me before she departed that she was and lost them."

"And you don't even care?" Naru said nothing and Gene just shook his head. "She was too scared to tell you afraid of how you'd react. She didn't want you to be mad at her." He was starting to get frustrated not getting the response he hoped for with Naru. "You see, its things like this, this is what makes her unable to go to you. You really are an idiot scientist, brother." He turned and to leave. "If you don't make up with her soon then I can guarantee that I _will_ take her and you will _never_ be able to get her back." He left Naru's office to go find Mai.

He arrived at Naru's apartment knowing she'd be there. He wasn't surprised when he saw the door wide open and a suitcase was holding the door open. He entered the apartment and began to look around for Mai. It took a few moments but he found her crying in the bathroom holding her toothbrush and hair brush. "Mai." She stiffened before looking at him.

"Gene!" She cried and jumped up to hug him. He held tight on to her and rubbed her back soothingly. "Naru broke up with me!" She whined out.

"I know." He lifted her into his arms and sat down on top of the toilet. "He told me everything." Mai sobbed more clutching her things to her.

"Why would he do this? I thought he loved me? Why is he so hell bent on believing that I'm in love with you?"

"I don't know Mai. I really don't." He held her as she continued to sob crying her eyes out. It was a good fifteen minutes before she stopped. She looked up at him and he felt his heart clench. He hated the look on her face but then again it made him want her more than ever. "Forgive me Mai." He pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers in a firm chaste kiss. When he pulled away he immediately apologized. Mai gave no reply, she simply rested her head on him.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I'm ready to give up."

Gene sighed as much as he wanted her and for her to be his he knew he couldn't. "Give my brother time Mai. He's an idiot scientist. It takes things like this a little bit longer to process in his head."

"I'm tired of waiting Gene."

He couldn't believe what he was about to say but he still meant what he said to his brother. "May I ask you something?" Mai nodded. "If Naru doesn't come begging to have you back by the time this case ends, would you be willing to give us another try?"

Mai looked at him surprised but shook her head. "Gene that wouldn't be fair to you. I don't –"

"Forget about the rebound thing or anything else. I love you Mai and I want to do whatever it takes to make you happy. I love seeing a smile on your face." He brushed the hair out of her face. "Take the case to think it over. If you need more time after let me know." Mai smiled at him and he returned it.

"I'll think about it over the case." She kissed him on the cheek. "In the meantime would you help me pack? I have to be out of Naru's apartment."

"But you don't even have a place of your own anymore."

"I know. I just need to get out as soon as possible."

"Why not stay at my place? I have an extra room." Mai looked at him and he smiled. "Don't worry I'm not trying to sway your decision just yet." He stood up and placed her on the ground. "It's just until you get your own place again."

"Thank you Gene." She hugged him and the pair began to pack up her things. After a few hours they had her things packed up in boxes and ready to go.

"Alright let's put everything in the car." He lifted a box smiling.

"What car?"

"My car."

"I didn't know you had one."

"Yes, I got it not too long ago." He began to head to his car. After the two loaded it up with all of her belongings, Mai did a once over the apartment to make sure she didn't forget anything. She stood in the bedroom they once shared remembering everything that happened that night a while ago. They had gotten carried away and let things happen when they shouldn't have. The next morning he had apologized profusely and after she cried she told him it was her fault too. He promised they would take it slow and it wouldn't happen again until she was ready. She sighed. He kept his word and now their relationship was over, so it never would happen again. She sniffed once and turned out the lights and locked up. She removed his key from her key chain and slipped it under the door. She headed down to Gene's car and got in. It hurt a lot to see her like this and he knew she was hurting a lot but there was nothing to be done. Naru had made his decision and it was final.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the update thank you for being so patient with me I am so sorry that it took so long to get some chapters up. As I said this one still has quite a bit left to it and I'm almost finished with it. Once I finish I'll post some more or maybe all of the rest at once. Anyways Thank you so much for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review and let me know your thoughts.<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning Mai and Gene arrived together, followed by Ayako. They all sat together laughing and talking. Mai had told Ayako about Naru and of course she got the motherly talk of how he's not the one and an apology with a hug. A few moments later Yasuhara entered the office.

"Mai!" He grabbed her in a hug. "I've missed you. How have you been?"

"Okay." She looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry Mai." He pulled her into a hug.

Mai blinked confused. How did Yasu know? He just took one look at her and knew. She frowned slightly annoyed but shook it off and hugged him back. Mai went to go get him some tea when Naru and Lin came out and it was time to leave. Gene and Yasuhara sent a glare towards Naru before they both grabbed one of her arms surprising her. She looked to her left and right and smiled.

"Come on Mai."

"We'll escort you to the van."

She giggled and walked with them to the van completely oblivious to the look on Naru's face. Gene and Mai entered the van and Yasu waved to them as they left. Mai and Gene sat talking to each other. When they arrived they did their usual routine of setting up base and then setting up the cameras and microphones. She and Gene found ways to make everything they did entertaining and enjoyable. They were inside a museum, for the first time on a case.

"Mai." She looked to Gene. "Would you like to tour the museum with me?"

She smiled. "After we set up." He nodded his head. Thirty minutes later had everything set up, a walk through done along with temperature readings. Mai and Gene were walking arm in arm throughout the museum looking at all the paintings. "What are we here for again?"

"We're here because something keeps happening here, not entirely sure what exactly since Naru hasn't said anything."

"Did you sense anything while doing a walk through?"

"I'm not sure. If I did sense anything it's really weak."

"I see." She had passed out in the van while Naru was talking and assumed Gene was paying attention. Unless Naru decided to not inform them while traveling. "So, will Naru explain to us what's happening or are we going to have to ask someone else?"

"Most likely we'll be informed, unless we're missing the information right now."

Mai sighed. "So I guess since whatever it is that is here is weak then it must be a ghost."

"Not sure. We were called because the owner believes this place is being haunted by a ghost or a demon."

"Oh." She looked to Gene. "Naru doesn't deal with demons."

"Really?" Gene looked at her surprised by her words.

Mai nodded her head. "Yes, we were on a case a while ago and there was a demon going through time and taking people and killing them. When he found out that it was a demon that's where the case ended. He informed the owner to just burn the place down."

"Interesting."

"What is?"

He looked down at Mai. "Nothing, I'm just surprised to hear that he doesn't deal with demons."

"Why?"

"Because those used to be his favorite kind of cases. They were interesting and very difficult, which is what he enjoyed the most."

"He still does cases that only interest him."

"That will never change. As for the demons I wonder why he decided not to do them anymore." Gene began to think about it when he heard Mai groan. He looked over to her and noticed her hand over her mouth and nose. He shook his head to come out of his daze and the smell hit his nostrils in an instant. "What the hell is that?!"

Mai had been surprised to hear that Naru had actually at one point in time got rid of demons. Why did he change? She looked to Gene. Maybe Gene was the reason he stopped. They had turned into a hall and she was suddenly hit with the most horrendous smell ever. She wanted to throw up but couldn't. She covered her mouth and nose groaning as her stomach churned, trying not to vomit.

"What the hell is that?!" She heard Gene yell a moment later. She looked around not sure where the smell was coming from. There were no doors, just a hall. She kept her nose and mouth covered and tried not to breathe but it was proving to be quite difficult.

"Gene?" She looked around trying to figure out why there was a scent when there was nothing that could cause it

"I know Mai." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. "Let's get back to base."

Mai felt scared and sick. The smell was starting to overwhelm her a moment later she saw a blurry image flash before her eyes. Mai's hand on Gene tightened and she knew he was looking at her worried. She began to sway feeling dizzy and suddenly images and screams filling her ears. So many people had been murdered. She was losing consciousness, the images and smell of death permeated her mind and she wasn't sure she could handle it any more. They reached the end of the hall and turned right and Mai screamed before passing out.

* * *

><p>Naru sat in base reading over the police reports, he had just finished a basic history of the location and was waiting for Yasuhara to give him the detailed version. He had barely gotten to the fifth sentence when his mind began to wander about Mai. He frowned and sighed. He had ended their relationship because he felt she loved Gene then she tells him that he was going to be a father of twins but her ability had prevented that from happening. He clenched his fist. If she had told him he would have protected her and their children yet she kept it a secret from him. <em>Him<em> the one person that should have known the instant she knew that she was. He didn't know what to do anymore, being in love made everything ten times more difficult with her. He couldn't control his jealousy and he couldn't control his emotions. Everything he did wasn't analyzed like it should be, it was always just a reaction. _"And so was my conclusion that Mai loves Gene."_ He sighed as he realized jealousy really is merely a demon that can possess your entire being. He needed to rethink everything and determine which brother Mai loves and then go from there. _"First I need to solve this case."_ He looked back to his work and continued reading, only to end up stopping after the first paragraph. _"Why haven't Gene and Mai returned yet?" _He sighed knowing that he'd have to look for them.

* * *

><p>Gene stared at what was before them. No wonder there was such a horrendous smell. A woman was hanging on a wall in a blood soaked dress, the wall was painted black and she was given wings of an angel which looked as if they had been drawn with her blood. He looked down at Mai. He knew he couldn't wake her and he was becoming overwhelmed with the sickening smell of rotting human. The next thing he knew his cellphone rang.<p>

"Hello?"

"Why haven't you and Mai returned to base yet?"

"Noll, good. Listen we found something, it's a woman. I don't know how long she's been here but I do know that she has been decaying for a while."

"Interesting." Was the only response he received.

"Look you need to come find us, Mai lost consciousness." The phone went silent and Gene looked at it and realized Naru had hung up. "Fantastic." He covered his nose trying to figure out how to get Mai back to base where she could rest and he could breathe. Gene waited for a little while before Lin arrived and he lifted Mai up and they walked back to base.

* * *

><p>Naru had sent Lin to retrieve them. They would need to call the police and inform them they found a body which would only make things complicated. He sighed and waited for them to return feeling a little impatient. When they finally arrived he informed Lin that they would need to call the police and explain the situation, he knew there would be questioning and Mai would not handle it well.<p>

It was about twenty minutes before the police arrived and the questioning began, during Lin's questioning Mai had woken up and looked around. He was about to get up from his seat to check on her when he saw Gene approach her, a gentle smile on his face. He was reminded again of the difference between, he and his brother and why Mai would be better off with Gene than him.

Mai looked around wondering how she got back to base. The last thing she remembered was she and Gene were touring the museum and there was a horrible smell.

"Mai." She looked at Gene and then looked around the room, she saw the police wondering why they were there then it hit her. The horrible smell was that woman.

"Gene." She looked at him about to cry. "That poor woman." Gene sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay." He whispered.

Naru's hand gripped his pen. He hated seeing her in his arms, it's what brought out the jealousy in him every time. Naru paused and thought about it, remembering every time he was jealous was every time Gene had touched her in any way. A hand on the shoulder, a hug, a pat on the head, holding her hand, holding her, when he had kissed her right in front of the camera. It wasn't just that, it was when she smiled at him too, she didn't look at Gene the way she looked at him it was – He stopped in his train of thought and frowned. _"I really am an idiot."_ He sighed and then looked over to the police who were now interviewing Mai and Gene. _"Now that I've got this figured out the problem is finding out how to get her back."_

A few men entered the room with a frown on their face. "Listen kid I don't know what game you're trying to pull but calling the police to report a murder is a serious thing."

"Excuse me?"

"What's the problem?" An officer asked.

"There's no body." The man said angrily.


	23. Chapter 23

"There's no body." The man said angrily.

"What?" Mai asked "No body?" She looked at him confused. "There's no way. I clearly saw the woman. I remember the smell of her rotting flesh!" She stood up as she half shouted.

"Miss Taniyama." Naru placed his hands on her shoulders. He felt her stiffen at his touch. "Please calm down."

"Did anyone else besides the two of you see the body?" The room remained silent and the police officer sighed. "Since I'm in a good mood today I will let you off with a warning." He looked at Mai and Gene with a harsh glare. "Calling the police to report a false murder is a crime. Do it again and I won't be so nice. The both of you _will_ go to jail and for a _very_ long time." He gathered up his things and the two officers left them.

Mai stared after him stunned. "There's no way. It was there, I know it was." She ran out the door and down the halls and finally skidded to a stop in front of it. It was bare. Nothing there at all. "It's gone." She couldn't understand why it was gone. "Why isn't it there?!" She turned to yell at Gene, who was just as surprised as she.

"I don't know Mai." He stared at the blank wall it didn't make sense there was no way a body could just disappear like that and leave no trace at all.

"This isn't possible. We saw a dead body! She was decaying! She can't just disappear like that!"

"What we do isn't exactly logical. In fact for many it's incomprehensible and made to be impossible." Naru spoke. "Lin didn't see what you saw." Naru informed them. "I think the two of you, having medium capabilities –"

"Saw something of the past?" Gene asked and Naru nodded. "So then someone had died like that but we saw it in person as if it happened this past week." He looked to Naru. "Then am I to assume this is more a murder investigation that should be left to the police or is it something else meant for us?"

"Only time will tell. Let's get back to base I believe Yasuhara has sent me the rest of the information I require." Naru turned walking back to base.

Mai looked at Gene and he wrapped an arm around her. "Come on Mai." He led her to the base, sitting beside her as he comforted her. She sighed wishing she didn't have to see someone's death like that. She glanced at Gene wondering how he was able handle seeing such things and so often. She had just started to see them and he – he had seen them for much longer than she.

"Gene." She called his name softly and he looked at her, smiling softly. "How do you do it?" He frowned.

"How do I do what?"

"This. How did you handle seeing things like this?"

He blinked before shrugging his shoulders. "I guess I just kind of got used to it."

Mai nodded and finally understood why Masako was so sensitive, albeit dramatic on occasion, she still understood why she acted the way she did. She sighed softly unsure if she wanted to go to sleep tonight, afraid of what she might see or experience. She felt a hand on her head and looked up at Gene who gave her a reassuring smile and she felt better.

* * *

><p>Gene felt bad for her, he had gotten used to his medium capabilities a long time ago seeing as he was born with it, but she on the other hand, she was still in high school when hers developed and as she aged her abilities were only going to continue to develop and it would get harder. He moved his hand from her head and wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled her close, he wanted to let her know he would be there for her, to help her when she needed it.<p>

"Mai" He heard his brother call her name and he looked over to see a thermometer in his hand. She stood up silently and took it from him, picking up the clip board from beside Lin and left the base. His eyes moved from the door way to his brother feeling annoyed. Why the hell would he do that? She had just experienced something traumatic and he was sending her out? Was he a mor – He paused in his thoughts and blinked observing Naru. He was tense and seemed agitated. His eyes narrowed before a smirk appeared on his face at the realization.

He stood up and made his way out of base to go find Mai. This case was going to be a lot of fun, whether or not there was a spirit. He wandered the halls and eventually bumped into Mai catching her before she fell.

"Gene." She looked at him surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to keep you company. My brother is an idiot for sending you out here by yourself, especially after what just happened."

Mai smiled kindly at him. "Thank you Gene, I appreciate it." She picked up the clip board and pen. "But there's nothing to worry about, Naru's always been this way."

He looked at her surprised then sighed. "I knew he was an idiot but I really didn't think he was that much of a dumbass." He took the pen and clipboard from her. "I'm sorry my brother's an inconsiderate asshole."

"It's who he is." She said without thinking, trying to get a steady reading of the hall. "20 degrees Celsius" He wrote it down and she continued walking with him following. After a while Gene looked over at her, she looked just as cute as she did any other day. How could his brother be so stupid? He sighed. "Gene." He heard her whimper and he was instantly by her side. "I feel so pathetic." He wrapped his arms around her.

"What for?"

"It hasn't even been a day and I feel – I feel so stupidly hopeless." She sniffled and he pressed her close.

"It's okay Mai." He rubbed her back trying to soothe her. Maybe she should take this case off. He opened his mouth to suggest it to her when she spoke.

"I don't know why I feel like this."

He frowned. "Of course you do. You and Naru just broke up. In all honesty for him to just demand you to continue on like nothing happened makes him an even bigger jackass than I ever realized." He sighed heavily. _"What happened to you Noll? You didn't used to be like this. There was a part of you that used to understand that humans were fragile. Especially females."_ He pulled away brushing her hair out of her face. "Do you want to take this case off?"

Mai shook her head. "I need to n the very least finish the job."

"You don't need to push yourself if you don't want to."

Mai smiled at him. "Thank you, Gene." He felt her tremble in his arms and he could only hold her close hoping to take her pain away. He smiled as something came to mind.

"Mai."

"Yeah?" Her voice sounded so soft.

"Let's finish these readings and then we can go out for some tea." She pulled away and looked up at him, he giving her a smile. She let a small smile come to her face and he felt relieved he was able to cheer her up just a bit.

"I think I'd like that."

"Then let's get our work done." He smiled and kissed the top of her head. The pair finished walking through the museum getting the temperature readings before returning to base where Mai made Naru his tea before leaving with Gene heading to a small café to sit and drink tea with him.

* * *

><p>Naru sat in base with his tea going over the notes from Yasuhara trying to concentrate on his work. He glanced at his tea cup and felt a twinge of pain in his heart, knowing that his stupidity was his downfall. Gene had always been right in calling him an idiot scientist. It was what he was, especially with Mai. For a reason unknown to him, one he tried his hardest to figure out his logical side seemed to escape him when it concerned her. Watching her enter base with his twin as she set down the thermometer before serving him his tea and then leaving with his brother – all of it had been bothersome. He hated it.<p>

He didn't want to watch them be together even if he knew the two fit together. Gene and Mai were similar in many ways, it was one of the first things he noticed about her and part of the reason he became attached to her. Then he fell in love with her. Naru had wanted to be with her, for her to accept him and love _him_. But they were opposites. Too much tension between them, too many pent up emotions that were always never expressed.

Closing his eyes he cleared his mind and focusing solely on his work. He looked at the research and notes, noticing that there had been many deaths related to the museum and a few inside but nothing concrete enough to suggest what they were dealing with. Right now he needed Mai to dream. He pulled out his cell phone and called Gene.

"Hello?" He heard his brother answer. The idiot, why didn't he look at his caller I.D.?

"Gene. I need you to bring Mai back. I need her to sleep." He heard him sigh.

"Sure, we'll be there in ten." Gene hung up the phone and he closed his, putting it back in his pocket and returned to work.

Ten minutes later Gene and Mai returned to base to let him know that they were back. He told Mai she needed to sleep and she nodded her head and lied on a cot, Gene covering her up. He looked away and focused on his work. It wasn't right to allow personal matters to interfere with his work. Turning to the notes he continued reading them, shoving all his thoughts and emotions aside.

Mai lied on the cot, thanking Gene for the blanket he covered her in. She let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes; hoping sleep would claim her soon. Luckily it claimed her a lot sooner than she expected.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Dream World~<strong>_

Mai looked around in the vast darkness that greeted her no matter what. She sighed. There would be no dream guide to greet her and help her figure things out, she was on her own. She shivered at that thought.

"Mai." She heard a familiar voice call her name and she turned around surprised to see Gene.

"Gene?" She called confused.

"We need to talk." She frowned confused.

"I don't understand."

"We need to break up." Her eyes widened at the words. What? This? Now? Of all things to be dreaming of why was she dreaming of this. "I mean you and I need to end our relationship and you need to move out of my apartment."

"No. I can't be dreaming of this." She whispered out.

"This relationship is not doing either of us anything." She frowned. "You love Gene not me, as I have concluded before."

She felt her hand clench in a fist. She hated that part. He claimed she loved Gene and it pissed her off. What right did he have to tell her who she loved? "You stupid jackass!" She yelled. "I hate you! You have no right to tell me who I love! You know nothing about my feelings!" She yelled at the dream Naru but he merely continued on with their breakup discussion. She wanted to hit him, punch his stupid narcissistic face but she couldn't. No matter how angry at him she was she always loved him.

"Mai." She blinked and turned to see him again. "May I ask you something?" Mai frowned, taking a minute to realize this was Gene. "If Naru doesn't come begging to have you back by the time this case ends, would you be willing to give us another try?" Mai bit her lip at his words. Why was he so persistent? She had rejected him time and again but he still tried. "Forget about the rebound thing or anything else. I love you Mai and I want to do whatever it takes to make you happy. I love seeing a smile on your face." Mai couldn't help but blush at his words. He was always so sweet to her but she didn't love him like she did Naru. Letting out a sigh the brunette, closed her eyes feeling frustrated.

_**~End Dream World~**_

When she opened her eyes she was surprised to see herself back in the base. Sitting up she noticed she was alone in the room with Lin. On the positive side she wouldn't have to face Gene or Naru. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she slid off the cot standing up and stretching. _"Maybe I'll dream something more useful later."_ She thought to herself before making her way to the coffee machine to make herself some tea.

It had been two days since they arrived and not once had she dreamt anything useful. Feeling flustered Mai walked around the museum needing to figure out why she kept dreaming the same thing over and over. It made no sense. She huffed. And looked around. "I'm on a case you know." She called out to no one. "It would be _really_ helpful if I _actually_ dreamt of something other than my current dreams, okay?" After a moment she sighed feeling defeated. _"How am I supposed to be of any use if all I do is think about things in my life?"_ Closing her eyes she let out a soft sigh.

_**~Dream World~**_

"You have got to be kidding me."

_**~Real World~**_

Gene sighed Mai had been a bit distant lately and he worried she was trying to bury herself in her work. If that happened she would turn out worse than his brother. Mai was too sweet of a person to lose herself just because his brother was a dick. Gene glanced at the monitors seeing Mai cross one but didn't cross the next one. Sitting up he scanned the monitors several times before walking over to the Chinese man watching everything. "Lin." He called and the man glanced at him. "Rewind the tapes a bit." He waited patiently as Lin rewound the tapes to right before Mai crossed. He watched her cross in front of it as he had seen previously. His eyes rapidly scanning the monitors for any sight of her when he saw none he cursed and quickly left the base trying to remember where that camera was. He began a light jog and after another few minutes found Mai lying unconscious on the ground. "Mai."

"Don't." He turned glaring at his brother. "You can't touch her."

"Why not?"

"She's walking the astral plain."

"We can't just leave her here. She's on the floor."

"Just sit there and watch her." Naru turned. "It's what I used to do."

Gene stilled and looked at his face. "You still love her don't you?" He accused.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Keep an eye on my assistant. When she wakes tell her to make me tea." Gene was left to watch his brother walk away before he turned his attention to Mai. He sat down wondering how much longer his brother was going to be an idiot. It wasn't fair to Mai.

_**~Dream World~**_

She sighed at the darkness taking a few steps before she heard it. The voice she loved yet hated. "Mai." He called out to her and she turned to look at him. "We need to talk." She remained silent. It was like a recording. He'd say the same things over and over and it hurt. "We need to break up." It hurt so bad to hear all of this especially those lines. . "I mean you and I need to end our relationship and you need to move out of my apartment." She clenched her fists, waiting for the words he would say that would send her into a frenzy. "This relationship is not doing either of us anything." She ground her teeth. "You love Gene not me, as I have concluded before."

"You stupid bastard!" She yelled feeling her anger take over her. "You know nothing about me!" She ran after him talking him to the ground. "You can't decide who I love! You can't tell me I don't love!" She yelled irate not sure how it happened she brought down a heavy object into his face. "I love you! I always have! I know the difference between you and Gene! I've known for a long time! I'm smarter than you think you stupid –"She grunted as she hit him again. "Narcissistic bastard!" After a few minutes the object left her hands as tears filled her eyes. "I love you. I've loved you for so long." She sobbed out. "Why do you always have to be so cruel to me?" She leaned down, her trembling finger tips brushing his lips. "I love you." She whispered before giving him a chaste kiss. Resting her head on his chest where his un-beating heart lied. She closed her eyes as she cried. "I love you." Clutching his shirt she felt herself drift off to sleep.

She frowned her body feeling heavy and tired. Why did she feel like this? She squeezed her eyes tight before slowly opening them, her vision blurry. She closed them as she felt a headache. _"What happened?"_ Trying once more she opened her eyes and her vision cleared slightly allowing her to see a figure below her. _"Who is that?"_ She heard mumbling and shook her head; vision clearing a bit more she noticed it was a man. One she hadn't seen before. His lips were moving as he worked on something. What was it? Her eyes widened at the sight of bricks and the fact that he was neatly stacking them, putting something grey on them with some unusual object. _"Is he making a wall?!"_ She looked around noticing she was in the same position as the woman on the wall. _"Oh now I'm actually experiencing something."_ She sighed to herself and watched the man continue murmuring something incomprehensible. After waiting for a while he stood up and looked up at her.

"You're as beautiful as ever my beloved angel." She watched as he continued putting up bricks, the area around her becoming dark. "You'll see my love. We're destined to be together. My art brought us together and my art will keep us together." Mai swallowed thickly at his words, an odd sense of dread filling her in the pit of her stomach. She heard him humming and her eyes moved from his hands to his face, he had a smile on his face. He looked content with what he was doing. "Rest well my love. We'll be together soon enough." And with that he put the last few pieces of bricks in place. She could hear noises on the outside before all went silent. _"No!"_ She screamed. _"Let me out of here! Please! Please let me out!"_ She struggled to move but her body felt so weak and heavy. Why was it like this? _"Please! Help me! Someone! Anyone!?" _She screamed before sobbing._ "Please."_

_**~Real World~**_

Letting out a heavy sigh he shifted as he continued to watch her lie there, remaining motionless. It had been several hours and she hadn't moved an inch. The fact that her chest rose and fell steadily was his only reassurance she wasn't dead. It made him wonder how his brother dealt with it. To just sit here and watch her lie in some crazy awkward position, unmoving, showing no signs of life besides the barely visible movement caused by her breathing. She was a silent breather and it almost made him wish she'd snore. He chuckled to himself as he ran a hand through his hair. Waiting on her to come back was the worst thing he could ever experience in his life, yet for some reason beyond him he couldn't comprehend why exactly he felt like he had done this before. "Mai." He called to her. "Come back to me already. I can't take waiting for you anymore." She shifted and he jumped up startled by it. He leaned over her face watching her wake, a smile coming to his face as she groaned.

Mai's eye's opened slowly, her head hurt as if she had just hit something very hard. Slowly she moved, her vision clearing, surprised to see a familiar face, and a happy smile greet her. Letting a small smile come to her lips as she took note of the relief in his eyes. "Gene." She whispered softly.

"Mai, how are you feeling?"

"Okay, I've got a huge headache though."

He nodded. "You did collapse onto the floor so I'm not surprised."

"I vaguely remember doing that." He chuckled and moved away from her, helping her slowly sit up, stopping her when she winced in pain. "I feel so tired."

"Let's get you to base." He stood up, bending down to lift her up, holding her close to him. "I hate to ask this, but did you dream anything?"

"I think I did. I'm not entirely sure though." He nodded.

"We can talk about it later. First we get you in the cot and then I'll get you a good hot cup of tea." Mai nodded her head and agreement and he smiled as he walked to the base with her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Please R&R ^_^**

* * *

><p>After receiving tea from Gene she couldn't help but inhale it's scent. Body relaxing as she took a small drink enjoying the way the hot liquid ran down her throat. She let out a soft sigh before looking up Gene a smile gracing her lips. "Thank you Gene." He smiled at her in return, his hand going to her head and brushing her hair back.<p>

"Anytime." He knelt down beside her and looked into her eyes; his blue eyes looking at her with kindness but letting her know he wanted to know what she had dreamt of.

"It was really weird." Pulling the cup away from her she let out a soft sigh. "One minute I was – dreaming of something – then I woke up to find myself in the same positions as the female we saw. The one that was hanging on the wall." Looking up at Gene she felt him remove the tea cup, heard the soft clank of the saucer touching the floor. He took her hand. "He killed her." She whispered and he nodded.

"What did he do to her?" Her eyes looked away from him saddened by what happened.

"She's stuck behind the wall. He buried her in the wall of the museum."

"Did you see what he looked like?" She frowned in thought.

"He had black hair, and green eyes. I couldn't tell you how tall he was but he said that his art brought them together and it was his art that would keep them together." Gene nodded about to say something when his brother spoke.

"You said you were dreaming of something? Were you dreaming of something else before?" Mai shook her head lying to him. There was no way she was going to tell him she dreamt of going crazy and killing him. His face remained emotionless and he turned to get back to work speaking with Lin.

"Mai." Gene whispered catching her attention. "Was there something else?" Mai shook her head and Gene nodded. "I see." He gave her a gentle smile and picked up her cup. "Drink your tea." He handed it to her and pressed a kiss to the side of her head before changing his position to sit beside her on the floor.

Mai looked into the tea cup before bringing it to her lips for another drink. It bothered her to dream of doing such a thing to the man she loved but then again he pissed her off so much it was bound to happen. Her lips twitched as she fought the urge to smile. _"I wonder if anyone else has ever thought about it."_ She mused. _"He's such an arrogant bastard I'm surprised no one has bothered with it."_ She glanced at Gene before taking another sip of her tea. _"What kind of person am I to think such a thing? I've loved Naru for so long. How could I possibly think like that? I know he's a selfish lazy narcissist that –"_She cut off herself as she thought about it. She had given him that nickname merely because he was arrogant in the fact that he knew he was capable in his ability and maybe a little smug about his looks but in reality she suppose he wasn't in fact a real narcissist. If he was then he never would have fallen in love with her. _"Expect the jackass broke up with you because he thinks you're in love with his brother."_ She scoffed quietly, finishing her tea before standing up.

"Mai?" She glanced down at Gene giving him a soft smile.

"Just going to walk around a bit."

"Would you like some company?" Mai nodded and Gene stood up walking close to her.

Ignoring the two that left the base he continued focusing on his work still not finding anything substantial. The only thing Mai was able to do was confirm that people were murdered at this location. _"This case may be entirely pointless and a waste of my precious time."_ He thought skimming over the notes once more. He felt his phone in his pocket vibrate, pulling it out he glanced at the caller I.D. before flipping it open, standing from his seat and walking out of the base. "Yasuhara" He said simply. "You better have good news for me."

_Sorry Naru. I've finished everything from the first year the museum was built to now and there's nothing. I've tried looking even further back and the only thing is the deaths over the a span of five years and that's it. Nothing recent and nothing before that._

Naru let out a soft sigh. "Then I'm wasting my time."

_Afraid so. The murders were nothing that would cause paranormal activity and the only thing available is the fact that the number one suspect is an artist but the police have lost trail of him. The only thing you can do is tell him to take precaution by doing traditional things that ward off ghosts and the like or hope that one day the police solve the murders. Other than that… _Yasuhara trailed off.

"Very well. Thank you for your work."

_Of course. I look forward to the next time you need my services boss._ Yasuhara hung up the phone and Naru followed suit, feeling slightly irritated that it was just a waste. Turning he made his way back to base dialing Gene's number.

_Hello?_ Naru sighed at his brother's stupidity.

"Come back to base. We're leaving." He then hung up and entered the room they were using as base. "We're done here. Let's pack up."

Mai and Gene returned to base and helped pack up the equipment and by the end of the day they were on their way back to the SPR office, Naru speaking to the curator via phone before they left. During the drive Mai remained silent, resting her head against the window, Gene holding her hand in comfort. At this point in time she wasn't even sure how she would be able to go about her day without wanting to be with wanting to cry. _"Will I even be able to continue working for SPR?"_ She thought before closing her eyes allowing sleep to claim her once more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Dream World~<strong>_

Mai opened her eyes to the dark world that greeted her every time she slept. Sometimes she would come here even when she wasn't on a case but that was mostly due to Gene. He was alive so -

"Mai." She heard the familiar call of her name and she turned around to see him. "We need to talk." Mai rolled her eyes.

"Not this shit again."

"We need to break up." His tone made her really want to slap his narcissistic face. "I mean you and I need to end our relationship and you need to move out of my apartment."

She sighed heavily. "Can we get a move on with this?" She called out to the darkness.

"This relationship is not doing either of us anything."

"I already know what happens! I did live it you know?!"

"You love Gene not me, as I have concluded before." She let out an irritated noise before he disappeared.

"I seriously don't understand why I have to keep replaying that inside my head."

"Mai." She turned and was about to yell when he spoke. "May I ask you something?" Tilting her head she it dawned on her that this was Gene. Gene? Again? "If Naru doesn't come begging to have you back by the time this case ends, would you be willing to give us another try?" Mai sighed at his words. "Forget about the rebound thing or anything else. I love you Mai and I want to do whatever it takes to make you happy. I love seeing a smile on your face."

"Of course you do Gene." She sighed softly.

"Take the case to think it over. If you need more time after let me know." Mai's head snapped to him.

"I'll think about it over the case." She heard herself say. Except she had forgotten to think about it. To give him any thought like she said she would. She looked at Gene. "Is it time to move on?" She found herself asking him and he smiled at her gently before disappearing making Mai frown in confusion.

_**~End Dream World~**_

She opened her eyes letting out a yawn as she sat up, neck aching from the awkward position it always wound up in when she fell asleep in the van.

"Hey sleepy head." Glancing to Gene she smiled.

"Hey Gene."

"We're here." Nodding her head she unbuckled her seatbelt and followed Gene out of the van, noticing that the equipment was already out of the van.

"Why didn't you wake me up so I could help?" She asked, jumping down to the ground. Gene looked at her smiling.

"You looked peaceful and I didn't want to wake you." The brunette frowned.

"Except you could have saved me from getting a neck cramp." He shrugged in response and Mai sighed. "Let's just go home. I'm still tired."

* * *

><p>The next day at work Mai arrived at her usual time and made him tea as she usually did, bringing it to him silently. She was careful to close the door softly so as not to disturb him and during one of his bathroom trips he noticed she was actually working diligently. Not once had she complained during one of his calls for tea or when he gave her more files, she had been silent, except for when she offered Lin more tea. It bothered him to see her like this but he couldn't bring himself to do or say anything to her. His mind kept going to the fact that he had broken up with her, hurt her so many times that if he had asked her, would she even say yes?<p>

Naru let out an aggravated sigh; he wanted to hit his head against his desk. He glanced at the e-mail from his mother not sure what to say. She didn't know he and Mai were no longer together and if she found out he feared a prompt visit from either her or Modoka would occur and he'd be scolded for days about being an idiot. Of course he also had this feeling that they would tell him that while they want him to go to Mai and beg for forgiveness they'd probably tell him that she was too good for him and that even if he did ask her back out she would tell him no. _"Who'd want to be with someone who spends most of his time breaking his girlfriend's heart?"_ Letting out an irritated sigh he closed the e-mail deciding to answer her at a later date.

The narcissist stared at the closed door to his office. He knew he loved her. She had caught his attention the moment they met and ever since then she would be constantly on his mind. At first it was just minor thoughts but those slowly changed and she began to consume him. It made everything difficult as he was always worried about her. Having her by his side was a reassurance but it wasn't enough. He needed to have her with him as much as possible. _"I really am an idiot for breaking up with her."_ He looked at the door once more. _"The obvious solution is to get her back."_ But the real issue was how?

Mai sighed softly, stretching her arms a bit as she finished up her work. Today had been a simple day and she was grateful for that. Standing she picked up a stack of folders and headed to the back to file everything. After making several trips Mai noticed the time and smiled, time for her to go home. Gathering her things she set everything up, turning off her desk lamp and turning on the answering machine before heading back to make Naru a fresh cup of tea. Once that had been taken care of and the dishes were clean she made her way to Lin's office, knocking softly on his door.

"Come in." Smiling she opened the door.

"I'm taking my leave for the day Lin-san. Is there anything you need before I do?"

"No, thank you Taniyama-san. Have a nice night."

Mai smiled. "You too Lin." Closing his door carefully she made her way to her desk and gathered her things up and making her way to home. She had never expected to remain in Gene's apartment but she found it that just staying would be a lot easier than going to talk to her old landlady and asking for her place back. That and Gene was good company. Mai walked into the apartment and looked around surprised. It was dark but romantic music was playing and when she stepped inside she noticed the dining table was lit with candlelight. Mai smiled and shook her head. "Gene, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, I just thought it'd be nice for a beautiful woman to be treated to a nice dinner and if it happens to be by candlelight then all the better, right?"

Mai laughed at him as she set her keys down and removed her shoes. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Are you trying to sway my decision?"

"No, I would never do that." He smiled at her. "You work hard and you deserve to have someone _cook_ for you."

Mai smiled at him and rested her head against his chest. "Thank you Gene." She hugged him and he returned it.

"Now come my princess, I have made you a feast and I want you to eat." He pulled out a chair for her and she sat down and he then took his seat. "I hope you enjoy it."

They began to eat and after a little he rose from his seat and grabbed her hand and changed the song and they began to dance. Mai giggled as he sang along with the song when it came to an end another song played and they danced to that one as well. After a few more songs they collapsed onto the couch giggling and laughing. "Mai." He leaned closer to her

She looked up at him with a smile on her face. When she saw the look in his eyes her smile faded. "Gene I –"She leaned to him their lips brushing against each other's when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Mai heard Gene sigh and she smiled at him. Kissing his cheek she got up and answered the door. "Naru". She swallowed as she stared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to speak to you." Mai made no reply. "If you will please take a walk with me." She nodded her head and slipped on her shoes and grabbed her keys. She looked to Gene and gave him a smile.

"I'll be right back; maybe we can continue our dinner plans?" He nodded his head knowing that probably wouldn't happen.

Mai followed Naru out of the apartment and down the stairs. They walked in silence and for a little while before he decided to speak. "Mai I wanted to talk to you about us." He was silent a moment before he spoke again. "I want to apologize for being such an absolute ass to you. I have a jealousy problem and I can't control myself." He glanced at her before speaking again. "When it comes to you I honestly have no real rational thought I run on emotions and when Gene threatened me back in Australia I became worse. I hated every second the pair of you were together, I honestly thought he was trying to take you away from me, that he was doing it slowly."

"He didn't take me away from you."

"I know. I did that myself. I realized that in my jealousy I was forcing you away and after England I lost it and couldn't think rationally. When you told me that we were going to be parents but you lost them I thought I was going to die. I hated myself because I could have prevented anything from happening to you." He took a small breath. "Mai I am sorry for the way I treated you. After everything we had been through I should have been better." He stopped and grabbed her hand. "I don't expect you to forgive me but I still love you Mai. I'm in love with you and I want us to try again."

Mai sighed as she looked up at him. "I don't know." She looked away wanting to cry. "If we were to try again how can I not expect you to do this again? I can't take you breaking my heart every five minutes. I need someone who's reliable who won't yell at me for every mistake I make. Someone who won't make me cry every chance he gets." She swallowed hard. "I don't know if I can take being with you."

"Which is, why I have a plan" He turned her face to his. "I can't promise you immediate results but I think we can work this out. As long as you help me."

"Help you?" Mai looked at him slightly surprised and confused.

"Help me get over my jealousy, help me be a better man for you Mai. I love you and I am honestly willing to try and work at being kinder for you, to you. I hate seeing you cry and I want to make you happy. I want to be the only man you go to for comfort and love." He brushed a tear away with his thumb. "I love you Mai, heaven help me I'm so weak when I'm with you, breaking up with you was a mistake and I don't want to make that mistake again."

Mai sniffled and laughed she felt so overwhelmed with joy. He loved her and was willing to change just to make her happy. "I love you Naru." He smiled at her and pressed his lips to hers in a firm loving chaste kiss.

"I have a condition though." She frowned a little. "Make it two, one the next time you're pregnant you tell me." Mai nodded her head. "Second, I am not going to change my attitude towards the others. I have a company to run and I need to keep –"Mai rolled her eyes and pressed her lips to his.

"Shut up Oliver." She commanded. "Shut up and just kiss me."

He smiled at her and obliged. "I love you Taniyama Mai."

"I love you Oliver Davis."

After a few passionate kisses they parted from each other and Mai looked up at him smiling. "Let's go and get your things and move you back in with me." Mai nodded her head.

"This time you're helping me and _not _just sitting on your ass drinking tea and telling me what to bring."

"Whatever you say dear." He kissed the top of her head enjoying her blushing face. He grabbed her hand and the pair began walking to Gene's place. When they arrived they began packing her things Mai thanked Gene for everything she kissed him on the cheek and then returned to packing. Naru observed Gene as she spoke to him, he knew how Gene felt about her but he was in love with her too.

"_No matter what happens, it's always you."_ Gene spoke to him then sighed. _"As long as she's happy, I'm willing to give up just to see her happy and smiling."_ Naru gave his brother a smile and then was pulled by Mai and to her room to help her. _"Just remember brother since I'm not going anywhere if you mess up in any way again she's mine and I won't let her go so easily."_

"_Like I'd mess this up again."_ Gene scoffed at him. _"Besides we've got things under control."_ Gene looked around and decided to leave. He didn't want to be there while Mai was with Naru. He grabbed his keys and slipped on his shoes.

"_See ya around little brother."_

Naru heard the door open and close knowing Gene had left. Mai looked to him.

"What was that?"

"Gene, he left."

"Oh, is he okay?" She was folding a shirt.

Naru didn't want to tell her the truth. "He'll be okay, in time." Mai nodded her head at him and finished gathering her things. He watched her for a few moments before she turned to him frowning.

"Come on you lazy narcissist, help me pack."

He smiled at her and walked over to the closet and removed her clothing from hangers and began to fold them. "Do you have enough boxes to put your things in?"

"Of course. I have all the boxes from when I moved out of your apartment." Mai pulled another top down and folded it.

Naru felt a pang of guilt hit him. "Mai."

"No, I'm not getting you tea." She looked at him smiling.

"I really am sorry about our fight." He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Idiot, it's done and over with, as long as you work on your jealousy things will work out fine." She pressed her lips to him in a chaste kiss. "Now, let's finish packing." She turned and continued.

He smiled and continued helping her. _"It's always you that makes me weak and human-like."_ He looked at her with love in his eyes feeling his heart soar with joy. Wrapping his arms around her suddenly and enjoying the way she squeaked in surprise, it made him chuckle.

"Naru!" She half whined. "Stop trying to avoid helping me pack. I'm not going to let you get out of this one you lazy narcissist." He chuckled and released her from his hold, kissing the top of her head before and continued helping her pack her things.

_"I really don't care as long as it's only you and you promise to stay by my side forever, because in truth Taniyama Mai, I'm deeply in love with you. You broke through my barriers, through the ice around my heart and made me fall in love with you. I'm forever in your debt and I can only think of one way to pay you back for bringing me back to life as well as bringing joy into my life and that's by loving you and giving you my heart now and forever."_

* * *

><p><strong>Wooo! I finally ended Bookstore 2 :D Yay me! lol, anyways thank you for being ever so patient with me and I hope youenjoyed Bookstore 2. For any of you who happens to be a fan of my other story Sentinel the sequel is up and is called Hogo-sha. Yea I know it's a Japanese title but it's a Japanese show so.. yeah..lol. <strong>


End file.
